


The Witch of Vale

by Iceflare177



Series: The Witch of Vale [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Elemental Magic, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 45,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceflare177/pseuds/Iceflare177
Summary: In Vale, witches have been hunted for centuries. But, how can Yang keep herself safe if she doesn't know she's a witch? When her strange new powers surface, she decides to find answers... Answers that will change the future of Vale itself. AU.





	1. The Secret Quest

It was just past dusk when Yang strode up to Rose's Runes with a bag slung over her shoulder and a grin on her face. Dead tired, she raised a hand and flung the door open with all the gusto she could muster. A very familiar face greeted her from behind the workbench at the far end of the store.

"Hello and welcome to Rose's Runes—Yang!" Ruby Rose, the store's sole owner and operator, ran across the room and flung her arms around her sister. "You're home!"

"Hey, Ruby," Yang said, eagerly returning the gesture. Just seeing Ruby was enough to give her some energy—it had been months since they'd last seen each other. "And, I got you something." Prying herself out of the hug, she set her bag down with a thud and began to rummage through the contents until she pulled a small sketchbook from its depths. "Take a look at this," she exclaimed, handing the book over to Ruby, who was nearly bursting with excitement.

"What's in it?" She flipped through the pages until she found the newer sketches and her jaw promptly fell open. "Is this… It is! Oh, Yang! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She flung her arms around Yang once again, then returned her attention to the drawings. There were pages filled with sketches of ancient ruins, and more importantly, the ancient runes that lined them. They were partially eroded by time, yet still remarkably preserved. "This is perfect!"

"I thought you might be able to use them. There's bound to be a new keyword in there somewhere." Yang pulled out a chair from underneath the workbench and sat straddling it. "So, what'd I miss around here?" Nothing seemed to have changed since she left… save maybe a few missing containers of Dust lining the shelves.

Ruby pried her eyes from the sketchbook for a moment to resume her position behind the workbench and scribbled a few notes down before looking off towards the storefront. "Well, you know how Vale's guard was looking for a new rune master?"

"Yeah?"

"I kinda got the job…"

Yang bolted up and almost fell out of her chair. "Really? That's amazing!" she cried, coming around the table to crush Ruby in another hug. "I'm so proud of you!"

Ruby winced. "Y—Yang, I can't breathe." After a few more seconds, she was finally released.

Yang looked at her with a playful smirk. "Make sure you don't rune this opportunity."

"Yang!"

She laughed. "What?"

"No puns, this is serious! The guard captain's coming tomorrow and I have no idea if I'm ready!" Ruby slumped her shoulders and gazed at the tools on the bench. "What if I'm not good enough? I don't know as many runes as others…"

"Aw, I know you'll do great." Yang put her hand on Ruby's shoulder. "If you weren't good enough, they wouldn't have chosen you. You've got the mind of a master and the skill to go with it." She lifted Ruby's chin, appraising her face. "In fact, if I didn't know better, I'd think you might be some wrinkly old elder trapped in a young girl's body," she mused.

"I am not some wrinkly old elder!"

"Could have fooled me!" Ruby growled and the two tussled. Yang quickly gained the upper hand and pulled her up by the hood. "You've gotten a little stronger, Sis, but you're still no match," she gloated.

"Yang, no fair! Put me down!" Ruby struggled to get out of her hood.

Yang did as requested. "Well, how about I stick around for your deal tomorrow?"

"You'd do that?"

"Of course? How could I not be there to watch my baby sister become the youngest official rune master in history?" That sentence seemed to return Ruby to her gloom. "No pressure," Yang added, but the damage was done. She changed the subject. "So, want to hear about those ancient ruins?"

"Yes!" Ruby said instantly, excitement returning. She happily hopped onto the workbench.

Yang sat next to her, and flipped to a page in the sketchbook depicting a hallway. Runemarks covered the ground. "The locals told me about this hallway, which leads to a room once filled with unimaginable treasure," she started. "It was said to be the last defense of an impenetrable fortress. The idea was, if an intruder got too close, the hall would cave in, collapsing onto them and sealing off the treasures forever… but it never did." She turned the page to show a sketch of a mostly empty room. "Now, the treasure is gone."

"Well, yeah," Ruby snorted, amused. "The rune runnings were too far apart to cause a reaction down the whole hall."

"Exactly. Years later, local historians investigated the ruins, and they found that the rune master who built the trap had stolen the treasure."

"It was planned!"

Yang nodded. "Pretty clever if you ask me." She stood up from the workbench, stretched, and yawned. "Well, I'll leave you and the sketchbook alone. Think you can make out a new keyword?"

"I think I already did... Not sure what it means, though," Ruby admitted.

"That's great! I'll be in my room if you need me. Don't stay up too late, okay?"

"Okay," Ruby agreed, rolling her eyes.

That taken care of, Yang ascended the stairs to her room. Sleep came easily to her that night. Despite the periodic explosions, there was a comfortable silence.

/-/-/-/

Yang sleepily ambled down the stairs in her linen undergarments, leather overcoat and tasset forgotten. Stomach vocalizing a need for food, the scent of toasted rye kept her feet in motion. "Morning, Ruby." A final stretch woke her up and she blinked. And then blinked again. And once more, trying to take in the scene around her.

"Ignite!" A small explosion was brought to life. The flames licked at a slice of bread on a stick before dying out onto a metal plate on the wooden floor. Three whole containers of Dust lay empty next to a bucket of pig's blood and notes were carelessly scattered about, some even singed. Ruby—the cause of this mess—turned and grinned triumphantly at Yang. Great bags were under her eyes yet she showed almost no signs of fatigue. "Morning, Yang. Toast?"

"Uh, sure." Yang gingerly took the slice and bit off a small piece. It tasted of Dust but it wasn't altogether horrible. She'd eaten worse these last couple of months. "So, I take it last night was a success?"

"Yup! The runes read 'Ignite.' Actually, the hardest part was figuring out how to toast the bread with it…" She pointed to four whole loaves burnt beyond recognition behind her. "The spell's compatible with your fighting style, want me to put it on Ember Celica? I could fit four on each hand."

"Sure. Cooking toast over the fire takes too long, anyway," Yang joked. Ruby stuck out her tongue and almost bit it when she was pulled into a surprise hug. "I really missed this little genius."

"Yang… can't… breathe…" Yang's full strength had returned overnight. The cracking of Ruby's spine confirmed it. Then, there came a knock at the door. "That must be the guard captain!" Ruby re-adjusted her cloak. "What do I do? This place is a mess!"

"I'll stall them, you clean."

"Yang, wait, your clothes!"

"What about them… oh." Greeting the guard captain in her linens wouldn't be the greatest choice. "Well, what else can we do?"

"Ms. Rose? This is Captain Schnee of Vale's guard. Open the door, please." A light pounding came from other side of the wooden frame. Ruby began to panic and started shoving everything under the workbench. "Ms. Rose?" The knocking came again.

"I'll think of something, you just get rid of the bread!" Yang ran to the door and opened it, ignoring Ruby's shouts of horror and coming face-to-face with the guard captain's fist as she was about to knock for the third time. "Welcome!" She laughed nervously.

Weiss Schnee stood outside the door looking mildly perplexed, having heard the conversation. Almost instantly, her eyes bulged as she in turn came face-to-face with Yang's half exposed figure. Short shorts and a skimpy tank top that no worshiper of the Goddess would wear was not what she was expecting. Even if she was wearing a scarf, it did nothing to hide some rather… exposed areas of skin. "M—Ms. Ruby Rose?" she coughed, trying to maintain composure in the midst of mortification.

"Nope, I'm her sister, Yang. Nice to meet you."

Weiss took the hand offered to her.

"Ruby should be finished shortly. She pulled an all nighter so she's just cleaning up."

The smell of burnt bread wafted out of the house, leaving Weiss even more confused than before. Bread? All nighter? What kind of strange hobbies did the guard's new rune master hold? "I see... Well, I would like to start our business soon." Weiss narrowed her eyes at Yang. "What occupation do you hold?"

"Who, me? I'm an adventurer."

The lack of clothing made sense to her now. Drawing up her posture, she shouldered past Yang and into the house to see a younger girl with an oversized cloak shoving a box of strange, black objects behind the shop's door. "Ms. Rose?"

"Th—That would be me!" The door was quickly closed, resulting in a crash behind it. The sisters winced and Weiss sighed. How could someone little more than a child be capable of putting runes on weapons and armor? "And, Ruby's fine," she corrected once the noise died down.

"Now then… Ruby, I'm here to work out the details of our arrangement."

"Oh, anything's fine. Just tell me what you need and I'll get it done!"

"I've heard stories of your prowess; however, I would like a demonstration." Weiss was so far unconvinced that this girl could do what was asked of her. She brought a dagger over to the workbench.

Yang gave Ruby a thumbs up.

"Right…" Ruby nodded and took a seat, bringing out her tools. She quickly drew runes and rune runnings on the dagger with a paste made out of fire Dust and pig's blood. "Burn." The metal of the dagger began to glow red-hot and Ruby started pounding away. "What spell would you like?"

"Any is fine." Weiss raised an eyebrow at the skill displayed thus far. Perhaps she was wrong about Ruby. "I've already received a list of the keywords you know."

"Got it." The clang of metal continued. After a while, Ruby grinned and plunged the blade into a bucket of water, effectively cancelling the spell and returning the blade to a normal temperature. There was a single keyword written near the tip of the blade that Weiss had never seen before. Next, Ruby lined the grooves of the runes with a thin layer of wet clay and more fire Dust. She Burned it again to harden the clay. The whole process had taken only an hour. The speed at which the rune master worked was incredible. "Here you are," Ruby nearly sang as she handed the dagger over with a brush dipped in pig's blood. "The spell reads 'Ignite.'"

"I wasn't aware that you knew a spell like this."

"I just learned it," Ruby grinned triumphantly.

Weiss simply took the brush and painted a line across the runes. Examining the blade up close, she spoke the name of the spell. "Ignite," she commanded, and the dagger blew up in her face.

/-/-/-/

Weiss had lost her composure and had begun to yell at Ruby the minute she wiped the soot from her eyes. Yang, who had put on the rest of her outfit in the past hour, was too busy trying to contain a laugh to step in, leaving Ruby to fend for herself. For the last five minutes, Ruby had been stuck between wanting to cover her ears and not wanting to anger Weiss any more than she already was.

"Unbelievable! Would it have hurt to at least tell me what the spell did first?"

"I'm really, really sorry…" Ruby looked like she wanted to disappear as she toed the wooden floor.

"Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be a rune master?"

"W—Well, I…"

"This isn't just some game! People's lives will be depending on these spells. It's not just for fun or practice, you know! Vale's guard fight monsters, so… So at least tell us what kind of spells we're going to be using!"

"Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!" Ruby had had enough. She knew as well as Weiss did what was at stake.

Meanwhile, Yang had recovered enough to defend her sister. "For the record, you never even asked what kind of spell it was, so isn't it your fault? And, at least now you know she's capable of doing her job."

"Wha—How dare you—The nerve of… Ugh!" The guard captain thrust a roll of paper sealed with Vale's crest at Ruby and walked off in a huff.

Ruby, elated that she hadn't been fired before she was hired yet still sorry, called after Weiss. "I promise I'll make this up to you!" She sighed when the door closed. "You were right, Yang. I runed it."

"That's not true, you just got off to a bad start!" Yang tried her best to console her sister. "With these things, it's better to start with a bang than go out with one." The pun wasn't helping.

"I blew up Vale's guard captain, Yang. A bad start's a bit of an understatement." When Yang broke into laughter again, Ruby shot her a dirty look. Then, shaking her heard, she began unrolling the piece of paper. "So, I guess I should get to work, huh?"

"Yeah, and, speaking of work, I have to go turn in my quest and look for a new one."

"Alright, see you later, Sis."

Yang grabbed her bag and headed outside. "See ya, Rubes."

/-/-/-/

Bartholomew Oobleck's house stood off a dirt road in a secluded area near the edge of the kingdom. The man seemed perfectly content to live alone, as he never developed any particularly close relationships, and spent nearly every waking moment researching as a historian. Whenever an unexpected knock came at the door, he looked out the window to see if it was worth answering. If he did answer, he actively shortened the conversation so as to get back to work faster.

When Yang approached the door, it opened before she could even raise a hand to knock and she was immediately pulled inside. "Whoa?"

"Ms. Xiao Long, it's good to see you in one piece! I've been expecting your visit. Have you brought the artifact I requested?" Oobleck spoke rapidly. His disheveled clothing looked windblown, but he hadn't set foot outside all day.

"Uh… Yes, Sir, I have it right here!" Yang proudly pulled a small statue-like object from her bag. Shaped into a small Beowolf, the stone sculpture stood forever snarling at the people who dared to touch it.

"Wonderful! It's in marvelous condition! With this, I should be able to finish my manuscript on the children of ancient times. It seems these toys' designs ranged from town to town, depending on the Grimm in the area." Oobleck zoomed with an unnatural quickness towards his desk. He deposited the object and brought back a small pouch. "Your payment, Ms. Xiao Long," he announced, extending the bag of Lien towards Yang.

"Thank you." She smiled politely and put the pouch with the rest of her items. That done, she slung her bag over her shoulder. "I don't suppose you have any other quests?"

"No, the items you have amassed for me thus far will suffice." The historian sat back down at his desk and began to write so quickly, his hand was little more than a blur.

"Okay, well, thanks for the business." Yang decided to leave the man in peace and walked towards the door.

"Ms. Xiao Long?"

"Yes?"

"Do read the manuscript when it's done, hmm?"

Yang smiled playfully. "We'll see. If you make it a quest, I might find it appealing."

Oobleck spared a smile and a breath of laughter.

When the door closed behind her, Yang took out the pouch of money and began to count the coins inside. One hundred Lien exactly. She would receive six times that once the manuscript was approved and bought by the Church. Coupled with the other quests she completed on her journey, the total would come to around 2,400 Lien. It was enough for three month's rent. Of course, Ruby brought in a more stable income, but much of it was lost to food and supplies. To supplement, Yang sent rent money home with her letters when she could.

After putting away her money, Yang walked her favorite tavern. She was greeted with a cheer.

"Yang's back," Nora Valkyrie, the bartender of The Valkyrie's Drinking Grounds, yelled from her position behind the bar counter.

The drunkards around the tavern tables roared. "Blazing Blondie!"

Yang raised her fist as she sauntered through the bar. A charge was in the air, as if they half expected her to get up and do something wild, but no. She was in for regular business today.

"So, Yang, what can I do for you? Let me guess, mug of ale? Finest in Vale," Nora baited. There were murmurs of agreement from around the tavern.

"Sorry, Nora, no can do. I'm just here to see if you have any quests," Yang said.

"It was worth a shot. What kind of quests are you looking for?" Nora slid her a glass of water.

"Anything you got, I'll get it done." Yang lifted the glass towards her in thanks, then downed it.

"Well, in that case…" Nora leaned in and lowered her voice. "I need someone to do a job for me, but it's got to be a secret."

"I'm listening…" In Yang's experience, secret jobs tend to pay well.

"You know Forever Fall?"

Yang inched closer, ready for one hell of a job description. "Yeah?"

"I'm going to need you… To collect some sap from the trees."

"What?"

"Shh!" Nora looked around skeptically before continuing. "No one can find out! It's the secret ingredient to Ren's special pancake syrup, and I ate the last jar of it! I didn't mean to eat it, it just tasted really, really good and I couldn't help myself! So, I need you to get some more jars before he finds out." She leaned in closer. "And, I hear it makes a mean sweet ale."

Yang thought about it. She could turn in the quest by tomorrow if she traveled on horseback, meaning it would be easy to get it done and look for other quests. The Grimm in the area weren't particularly tough, either. All in all, it seemed doable. "How much sap do you need?"

"Hmm… about sixty jars."

"Excuse me?" Yang raised her voice again.

"Yang, shh!" Nora was completely serious.

"Isn't sixty jars a bit much? I don't know if I can carry all of that."

"Don't worry about it! I'll lend you my cart and all the jars you need. You just need to make sure it gets back safely!" Flipping a glass in the air, she added smoothly, "I'll pay you two hundred Lien and three bottles of the best sweet ale in Remnant."

Two hundred Lien and three bottles of fine ale was hard to pass up… but Yang had enough experience to know when she was being underpaid. The sap of Forever Fall trees took a notoriously long time to drip, meaning she would have to defend herself and the cargo for a week minimum while waiting for the jars to fill up. "Make it three hundred and you have a deal."

"Two fifty."

"Two seventy five."

"Well, Yang Xiao Long, you drive a hard bargain, but we have a deal," Nora relented. Just after she said that, someone started a fight over a lost wager. With a grin, she took out her war hammer and politely asked the two drunks if they were going to fight outside.

They took one look at her smile and decided they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Please comment, give kudos, and bookmark this work. If you have any questions about the world, please ask. Here are some definitions that may help answer any questions you may already have:
> 
> Rune system: Runes are like letters that are strung together to form keywords. Keywords are the specific forms a single spell takes. Once they are filled with Dust and brushed with blood, all one needs to do is speak the keyword, and the spell will activate. Any type of blood will activate the keyword.
> 
> Rune runnings are used when expanding the spell over large areas. They're basically lines filled with more Dust, but they don't need to be brushed with blood. Runes appear in many forms based on where they come from, and mastering techniques to understand and use them takes time and skill.
> 
> NEXT: The Girl in the Forest


	2. The Girl in the Forest

Ruby had been sad to see Yang off, but eventually relented on the promise that Yang would be back before Origin Week. The national holiday in two weeks' time, which was just long enough to complete the quest and return. And so, Yang mounted her horse and rode off towards the forest bathed in an eternal crimson.

Forever Fall was a mountainous area. Mist obscured the horizon, making it no more than a blurred line of red against blue. Nora's cart took the bumps in the small road roughly as it trailed behind Bumblebee. Soon, there was no road at all and the cart couldn't go any further. Surrounded by falling leaves and a persistent, cool dampness to the air, Yang stopped and dismounted her horse. Grabbing her tools and an armful of empty jars, she stalked off to the nearby trees to begin her task.

One jar took three hours to fill. Even filling two jars at a time wasn't fast enough; Yang began to run out of ways to occupy herself after the sixth hour. "Great. Just fifty-four more… Yay." It was hard to believe that she hadn't seen anything even remotely life threatening. Forever Fall was one of the most dangerous areas near Vale, and the trees' sap was supposed to draw Grimm to the area. A good fight would certainly liven things up...

It was then an idea began to form. Maybe they just need a little more incentive…

Yang took an armful of empty jars and brought them back near the others. She decided to set up a ring of sap collection, and once the task was completed, she sat in the middle of it. "Come and get me," Yang taunted. The sap's sweet scent permeated the air and drifted on the wind. Bumblebee nickered nervously as the atmosphere started to change.

Slowly, they began to arrive.

Ursa with their glowing red eyes entered the clearing, snarling and crazed from the scent wafting out of the jars. Yang was ready for them. "Burn!" At her command, Ember Celica became scorching hot. Yang boasted a smile as she bolted towards the monsters, eager to brand them. "Let's do this!"

The Grimm-too young to fear-foolishly approached their target… and subsequently, their deaths.

/-/-/-/

Blake's ears perked up beneath her bow when she first heard an Ursa roar. It was not unusual for the Grimm to make noises as they patrolled the forest, but those noises did not include pure rage for no reason. Someone was agitating them.

Quickly pulling Gambol Shroud from the wall, Blake exited her home and hurried towards direction of the sound. There was a second bellow from the same area and then for a while, silence. As Blake neared the scene, a sickeningly sweet scent accompanied by the sound of battle drifted towards her on the wind. Blake hid, the mist obscuring her presence.

Edging nearer to the ongoing fight, she looked out over a cliff. Her jaw went slack at the scene below. A decomposing Grimm lay on the ground while its enraged partner engaged a girl with glowing gauntlets. Evenly spaced jars collecting tree sap encircled the fight. Blake grit her teeth as she gripped her sword and sheath. Many people come to the forest underestimating its lethality.

Blood oozed from a nasty gash on Yang's forehead and dripped down to blend with the crimson grass. She staggered, barely dodging an attack, but still held her ground. Her obvious disadvantage only seemed to fuel her fire; she was enjoying the fight. "What, you want some too?" Yang yelled before rushing the Ursa.

Blake growled and sped towards the Grimm as well. She extended her aura to the weapon, and it responded, changing into a chain scythe. She threw the weapon, and it landed in the Ursa's back, promptly disconnecting its spine.

Stunned, Yang stopped and looked around until she caught sight of Blake through the dark wisps rising from the Grimm's body. "I could've taken it," she shrugged seemingly without concern.

"Right, it certainly looked like you had it under control."

"Well, I did." Yang wiped at the cut on her forehead, causing her grin to pull back into a wince. "But, thanks anyway."

"Happy to help," Blake said ironically.

Yang trotted over to a cart well hidden in the shadows. After deactivating Burn, she pulled some gauze out of a bag and began to dress her wounds.

Blake gestured to the ring of sap collection with Gambol Shroud's sheath. "So, what's with all the jars?" she asked expectantly.

"I'm an adventurer, and 'all the jars' are my quest," Yang explained.

"Your quest…?"

"Getting sap, of course!"

Blake rolled her eyes. "Getting sap doesn't require provoking the Grimm."

"Yup, it doesn't. But, I'm a bit of an overachiever," Yang winked.

Blake frowned.

"What's it matter to you, anyway?" Yang inquired, intrigued.

"It doesn't matter. I just don't want another body around here," Blake returned flatly.

"Oh."

Blake began to walk away.

Yang took a step after her. "Wait!"

Blake stopped.

"I owe you one."

"No, you don't. You didn't need my help, so I don't need a reward." There was a hint of remaining skepticism in Blake's tone, but she was serious about not needing anything in return for killing the Ursa.

"Fair… but still." Yang broke out a lopsided grin. "I'm Yang. If you ever don't need help with anything, I've got you covered. Oh, and if you have any quests, I'll take those too."

Despite herself, Blake felt the corner of her lips being tugged upwards at Yang's antics, and took the hand offered to her. "Blake," she said shortly. She was about to take her leave when a tree crashed down near the two. Walking over it was the largest Ursa either of them had ever seen.

"Think it's friendly?" Yang mused.

The Grimm roared and rushed the two.

"Nope." Yang quickly grabbed a Dust solution from her bag and reactivated Ember Celica. Meanwhile, Blake manually transformed Gambol Shroud back into katana form.

The two jumped aside, narrowly dodging a large paw as it landed dangerously close to the cart. Yang baited the Ursa Major back to the clearing. "We have to keep it away from the jars, I don't have any spares!"

Blake nodded and followed her a ways before turning back to swipe at the monster. Gambol Shroud barely did any damage. "It's tougher than it looks," she warned.

"Alright! Then, let's hit it with everything we've got!" Yang slammed her fists together eagerly and rushed the Ursa as if she wasn't already wounded. It reared onto its hind legs and came down forcefully. Yang punched away one giant paw and rolled to the side. The Ursa was thrown slightly off balance, and Blake took that opportunity to slash its shoulder before jumping out of range. "Not bad," Yang commented.

"Likewise," Blake replied. It took considerable strength to be able to overpower a hit from an Ursa Major. Not bad for someone unaided by aura. The Grimm ran forward, limping slightly from the attack on its shoulder and the burn on its paw. The two flanked it on either side.

As Blake drew the Ursa's attention, Yang dipped her fists into the crimson grass. Ember Celica's hot kiss singed it, while droplets of blood from her earlier fight wet the runes on her gauntlets. "Let's see what your new keyword can do, Rubes," she said in anticipation. Yang then lunged towards the Ursa Major and punched its flank with both hands. "Ignite!" she yelled.

The Ursa was met with so much explosive force that it was blown off its paws.

"Blake!" Yang signaled.

Taking the cue, Blake rushed forwards and sank her blade deep into the shoulder she had previously injured. Though she would have preferred a quick kill like the previous one, the Ursa Major's enhanced armor made that impossible. Instead, she severed the monster's right arm and brought her weapon back up to finish the job. But when she she realized that she couldn't use her aura in front of Yang, she hesitated. Without transforming Gambol Shroud, finishing off the Ursa would be difficult at best…

Blake took too long to think of another move. The bear roared in blinding rage and pain before rolling over, knocking her off balance. When she recovered, she found herself looking right into the Grimm's glowing eyes. It snarled and opened its massive jaws. Its fangs were easily the size of small daggers. Blake cursed. Done in by a three-legged Ursa after everything she'd been through…

Suddenly, she was thrust aside. Yang had pushed her away, taking the bite in the upper arm. The Grimm growled before throwing her into a sapling. Yang broke through it and hit the tree behind it, too.

"Yang!" Apprehension forgotten in the moment, Blake flew to her feet, transformed her weapon, and used her chain scythe to lob off the Grimm's head. It rolled to a stop next to its arm before beginning the decomposition process.

Blake ran to Yang's side to assess her injuries, a dark look coming over her. At this rate, Yang wouldn't make it. Her head wounds and her shredded arm bled heavily. Bits of the tree she broke through stuck into various areas, only adding to it. An inexplicable sense of guilt washed over Blake. "Yang, why did you save me…?"

Yang laughed weakly and smiled through the blood. "I don't know what you're talking about… You looked like you had everything under… control."

Blake hung her head. Her ears drooped against her bow. "Well, I didn't."

More laughter. "Hey… I've got a sister back in Vale. Her name's Ruby…" Yang lifted her still-Burning gauntlets up. Her hands were seared. "In case I don't make it… Give her these. She'll understand."

"How can you be so…" Blake couldn't find the right word. "You're going to die, you know."

"I don't plan on dying yet. It's not that easy to get rid of me."

That seemed a silly thing to say when Yang was bleeding out against a tree in the middle of the wilderness.

Blake could sense that she had a strong soul… if she had aura, she could heal… And, Blake could give her that aura. But, would giving a human that kind of power really be a smart thing? Blake shook her head to clear her thoughts. It didn't matter if Yang was a human or a Faunus. She was a person in trouble. Someone Blake could—and was even obligated to—help. If she did nothing, Yang would die.

As Yang's eyes began to close, Blake drew out her aura. She placed one hand on Yang's chest and another behind her head. "Release," she whispered. As if it were a Dust spell, Yang's aura came to life at a single word. Brilliant golden flames enveloped her body and burned away the wooden shrapnel. Her wounds closed and disappeared.

Blake closed her eyes in the face of the light, but instead of being burned by Yang's aura, she felt a radiant heat. It was the most direct and perhaps fitting form of aura possible.

Blake remove her hands when the flames receded. Drained, she fought for breath and waited for a glimpse of Yang's lilac eyes.

After a while, Yang stirred. She felt for her wounds yet found nothing. "B-Blake," she stuttered. "Did I… Are we…?"

"Welcome back."

"How did you...?"

"A spell."

"Huh?" Yang was at a loss, but no further explanation was provided. Blake figured that the less she knew about aura, the less she could abuse it. After a long while, Yang broke the silence. "I guess I still owe you."

"I thought I told you you don't," Blake said with some exasperation.

"Well then, I guess I don't." Yang shrugged and got up from against the tree. "So, Blakey, you live around here?" she asked, stretching.

"I do. And, don't call me Blakey."

"Why not? It's cute."

Blake's bow twitched at the offhanded remark.

"Anyway, can I crash at your place?" Yang asked. "I've still got a ways to go on my quest."

Blake froze. She was getting too comfortable with this person. Fighting side-by-side, activating aura, and now "Blakey." This couldn't be good. The last thing she needed was for Yang to find out what she was and who she used to be. The last thing she needed was for her past to catch up with her. Blake exhaled heavily. "You can't. Look, Yang, it's been nice meeting you, but I have to go." Blake dusted herself off, then started to leave for the second time that day.

"Um… okay? See you around, then." Yang could tell something had changed, but didn't push it.

Blake didn't say anything else as she left.

/-/-/-/

That night, Yang felt off. For the first time in years, her bearskin blanket went unused. And, even after two weeks, a bit of searching, and a portrait in Yang's sketchbook, Blake still had yet to be seen a second time. It was as if she'd vanished into thin air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A song to meet a girl in the forest to: in love with a ghost - i was feeling down, then i found a nice witch and now we're best friends
> 
> How are you all? I hope well. I've got a question to answer before I go.
> 
> Are they in the Dark Ages? I would say yes for the overall purpose of the descriptor, but you'll see some technology and custom differences later. This is definitely a fantasy world.
> 
> Any other Burning questions? Please ask! Also, comments, kudos, and bookmarks are much appreciated.
> 
> NEXT: The Origin Demonstration


	3. The Origin Demonstration

Origin Week started today and Yang hadn't come back yet. Ruby checked the stables one more time, but there was no sign of Bumblebee or her sister. She trusted Yang. Ruby knew she would come back. Still... there was always that tiny bit of worry. What if Yang didn't just get carried away this time? What if she was in trouble? A chill in the air made Ruby wrap her cloak tighter around her frame. She wondered if Yang was cold too.

Rose's Runes' festive decorations came into view as she rounded the corner. When she spotted Weiss standing against the door, surveying the road with a critical eye, she picked up the pace. "Hello," Ruby greeted cautiously. "Can I do something for you?"

Weiss scoffed, still bitter. "I'd rather you don't. Last time I was lucky to survive you 'doing something' for me."

"It was an accident!"

Weiss rolled her eyes and extended a piece of parchment towards Ruby.

"What's this?"

"Vale's guard, sponsored by the Schnee Dust Company, extends Origin Week as a peacetime holiday to all employees and guardsmen not assigned on patrol duty. As a result, all personnel taking advantage of this are encouraged to celebrate to the fullest and attend the annual Origin Demonstration." Weiss spoke quicker by the second, obviously not wanting to spend much more time there.

"Uhhh...?" Ruby wasn't following.

"You have Origin Week off, you dolt!"

"Really?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Weiss demanded, glaring at Ruby.

"No…" Ruby said, lowering her head in reaction to Weiss' abrasiveness. 

A gust of wind made Weiss shiver, and she tucked her chin into her fur-lined collar. "Now, good day!" As she stalked off, Ruby took hold of her hand.

"Wait!"

Weiss retracted it forcefully. "What."

"Um… Would you like to come inside?" Ruby asked tentatively.

Weiss sighed, realizing what this was about. "You really want to start making things up to me?"

"Absolutely?"

"Do your job and don't ever speak to me again," Weiss said bluntly.

Ruby looked like she had been shot.

"Now, good. Day." At that, Weiss left, flipping her hair behind her shoulder.

"Yikes! What's her problem?" Yang asked, coming up behind her sister as inconspicuously as possible.

"Yang!" Ruby narrowed her eyes. "You're late!" 

Yang shrugged, dressed in festive wear. A wooden sword hung from her tasset and a white cloth hat fell over eyes. "I got hung up. But, I brought home some good stuff! Well, good for me, anyway…" She brought up a bottle of sweet ale from behind her back. "Nora just made it."

"You aren't going to drink during Origin Week, are you?" Ruby asked with some exasperation.

Yang's smile faded a bit as the bottle lowered. "Well…"

"Yang," Ruby said sternly.

Yang sighed. "No, I wasn't going to," she assured, expression softening. Yang knew how important the holidays were to her sister and even if she wasn't religious, she still participated in some of the customs. "So, what did the guard captain have to say?"

A pained expression came over Ruby's face. "'Do your job and never speak to me again.' I'm pretty sure she hates me."

"Look, uh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?" Yang opened the shop door and stepped inside, dumping her bag near the entrance.

"I already tried that, Sis. Besides…" Ruby trailed off, leaning against the door.

"What?" Yang turned to look at her.

"I'm not sure that's even possible at this point."

"Nonsense," Yang boomed. "It's worth a try! Just get out there and show her what you're made of!"

"I did… and it blew up in my face. Literally."

"Yeah, well, she kind of deserved that." Yang smiled again at the memory. "Don't give up yet, Rubes. Sometimes making friends isn't easy."

"...Okay," Ruby muttered as she was brought into a one-armed hug. "Hey, Yang?"

"Hmm?"

"Want to go to the Origin Demonstration with me tomorrow?"

"Sure, I can do that. But before we talk about all of that..." Yang brought a familiar, wrapped object out of her bag. "Who wants a cookie?" The baked good was out of her hand and in her sister's stomach in less than three seconds. "Well, that didn't last long," Yang noted. Nonetheless, a chocolaty grin served to brighten the mood.

/-/-/-/

The castle's Origin Demonstration was one of the few large-scale annual events planned with the commoner in mind. In fact, the castle's whole entire outer court had been decked out with tables and chairs, a main stage, and smaller stages for sideshows. Everything was bathed in white and there were many servants focused on bringing cider to the Demonstration's guests. Happy chatter filled the air and children ran wild as the festivities were in full swing.

"So! There we were, in the middle of the night…" Nora leaned over the table, engaging her friends in a story.

"It was day." Ren sat near her, looking tired. No one could blame him. He and Nora had spent the day running around to check out all of the sideshows and meat vendors.

"We were surrounded by Ursai…"

"They were Beowolves," Ren corrected again, picking up his mug of cider.

"Dozens of them!" To emphasize her point, Nora stood up, bumping the table and nearly spilling the other cups of cider in the process. The rest of the table was listening but mostly just to be nice at this point. Yang was the exception. She on the edge of her seat, probably comparing a similar fight of hers to the story. Jaune sat at the end of the table gloomily spinning his mug as his friends went on.

"Two of 'em."

"But they were no match… And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!"

Ren sighed. "She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." 

The table let the story drop and moved on.

"Jaune? Are you okay?" Pyrrha cast a worried glance at her own childhood friend.

Jaune snapped out of his thoughts. "Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?"

"It's just that you seem a little… not okay…" Ruby said, wiping chocolate from her mouth with her sleeve. She had brought a bag's worth of cookies to the Demonstration.

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously, look!" Jaune held up a thumb and laughed nervously. It eventually died down, leaving him just as glum as he was twenty seconds ago. This time, though, his eyes were directed towards one of the side stages.

Pyrrha knew what he was thinking. "Jaune, you can't keep feeling down about not being able to perform today!"

"Me feeling down? About that? Nah… I just didn't get enough sleep last night! You know, fatigue!"

"You've been depressed all day," Ruby pointed out.

Jaune scoffed. "Oh, please! Name one time I've been 'depressed.'"

"You tuned your lute for two hours and didn't speak at all this morning," Pyrrha said.

"You didn't finish Ren's pancakes," Nora added. "And he even made his special syrup!"

"And, you've been avoiding the other bards," Yang finished. The whole table cast concerned looks at him.

Jaune met them with another nervous laugh. "I talked to Cardin!"

"Jaune, you'll get the position next year," Pyrrha consoled.

"Ooooh!" Nora stood up again, this time without incident. She pointed to a bard performing on a side stage. "We'll break his lute!"

"Guys, really, it's fine! Besides, Pyrrha's right. I'll just get to perform next year." Jaune put on a small smile before changing subjects. "So, Yang, where'd your quest take you this time?"

"Sorry, that's a secret." Yang winked at Nora across the table.

"Secrets have to be kept!" Nora said hastily. 

Ren gave her a suspicious look. Normally, Nora would be the one trying to get more information. After a while, he shrugged it off, leaving Nora to breathe a sigh of relief. Ren concluded that he could spend years trying to understand everything she did and he still wouldn't come close to getting it all.

"We understand." Pyrrha changed the subject again, sensing Nora's discomfort. "Ruby, I heard you're Vale's newest rune master?"

This time, it was Ruby's turn to get gloomy. "That's right."

"She has the privilege of our very own Weiss Schnee being her direct superior." Yang smiled as her sister slumped further into her chair. The whole table could empathize. They'd all had their own run-ins with the guard captain and few of them were genuinely pleasant.

Jaune was the only one happy about it. His disappointment from earlier vanished and his excitement caused him to swallow his cider down the wrong tube. "Really?" he coughed. After he had recovered, he put down the drink and directed his full attention towards Ruby. Pyrrha started focusing very intently on her own mug.

"Yeah. We got off to a bad start though and I kinda… blew up a dagger in her face." A second of silence passed. Then two. Finally, Nora and Yang burst into laughter. Ren moved his mug of cider just in time before Nora's fist could crush it and Jaune looked mortified as he watched Yang clutch at her sides. Meanwhile, Pyrrha was trying her best to contain a smirk. Ruby looked like she wanted to die of embarrassment.

"You what?" Jaune could hardly believe his ears.

"You heard her!" Yang said between laughs. "She blew up a dagger—"

"In her FACE," Nora finished all too eagerly.

If it was even possible, Ruby shrank down further into her seat.

Jaune's eyes were rivaling the size of the table. "Was she alright?"

"Yeah… it was an accident!" Ruby swore.

"A good one," Pyrrha commented somewhat jokingly.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune started, feeling somewhat betrayed.

"Nothing!" Pyrrha returned with a knowing smile.

Time flew by as the friends caught up and eventually the sun began to set. The castle's servants began passing out candles to the tables. Soon after, a metal wall behind the main stage lit up, illuminating the surrounding area. It represented the fiery sunset lost behind the castle. Those who were standing flocked to the smaller stages to try and see above the crowd.

"So that's why they wanted those metal sheets done…" Ruby marveled.

"Did you do that?" Yang whispered.

"Yeah, it was in the orders, but I didn't know it would be used for this!"

"Isn't it pretty?" Nora's eyes sparkled.

"It's so…" Ruby began. "Cool!"

"That's my sister!" Yang reeled her into a hug. Before Ruby could wiggle out of it, demonstrators climbed onto the main stage.

A voice rang out across the court. "People of Vale, are you enjoying your evening?" The crowd cheered. "Good. Howl," the man bellowed, and all the candles went out. By the look on Ruby's face, this was her work as well.

The crowd waited in near silence for the speaker to continue. He was slow to move on.

"One thousand years ago, the Goddess descended upon Remnant. The animals welcomed Her presence and served Her well. They did Her bidding and saw Her off with pride. And so, the Goddess rewarded them. To Her loyal animals, she gave a gift. A body in Her image, and a mind slightly better than the animals'."

"Burn," the servants whispered, and half the candles lit up.

"But, to those who pledged their life to Her, She gave a better gift." He paused. "The gift of humanity."

"Burn," the servants said again, and the other half came alive.

"Some say the Faunus were jealous, for they shunned the humans and slaughtered their animal ancestors. Though we were once of the same flesh, the animals were now hunted and the Faunus and humans broke apart. The animals' souls screamed—they felt betrayed! These souls took on the darkness today we know as Grimm.

"The humans had the power of the Goddess. Dust. With this, they fought the creatures of darkness. Yet, the Faunus hadn't access to that power. They were not faithful enough."

The crowd booed.

"It must be hard to be a Faunus," Yang noted, head resting on her arms. She'd met a few in neighboring kingdoms and they rarely rose above second-class citizens. The people behind her shushed her.

"Because of this, the Grimm almost wiped them out!"

"Ignite," the servants whispered, and half the candles exploded.

"Ah, come on!" Jaune wiped candle wax out of his eyes.

"All of this traces back to the day the Goddess descended upon Remnant. Origin day."

"Howl." And the remainder of the candles went out. The rest of the Demonstration consisted of hymns, dances, and stories not unlike the first. Ruby was having a blast watching all of her runes get used, but Yang stopped listening at some point. She preferred the last Demonstration's theme to this one. Dust sculptures were far more interesting than the overly dramatic speaker still blabbering away on his stage.

"And now, everyone, our honored guest of the evening. Some of you may know him… for he is the king!"

The crowd roared. "The king! The king's coming to the Demonstration!"

An old, frail-looking man climbed up the steps to the stage with help from his wife. He gave a long speech about Origin Week and the Goddess; his deep voice—surprisingly powerful—easily filled the large court.

At the end, the people raised their mugs of cider. "Long live the king!"

Looking back, it was a sick kind of perfect timing. For as soon as those words were shouted, the king dropped dead.

/-/-/-/

It had taken a moment for the crowd to register what had happened. When they finally came to, it was because other nobles began to fall as well. It was then the stampede started—a crowd of hundreds all vying for a single exit. Many didn't survive the strange assassinations. Many more didn't survive the crowd itself.

Yang lifted Ruby up onto the table to avoid the crowd then pulled Ember Celica into place. She wouldn't allow her sister to be one of the ones dead in the panic.

Pyrrha likely had a similar thought about Jaune. She drew her sword and handed him her hoplon. "Jaune, go!" He nodded and the two ran for the exit, shoving off anyone who got too close.

"Renny, let's help them out!" Nora pulled out Magnhild and ran for the wall. Ren pulled out his bearded axes and chased after her. When the pair reached the wall, she slammed her hammer into it. "Boop!" The hammer's head blew a hole in the wall at the mention of the Valkyrie keyword. Ren called people's attention to the holes while his childhood friend ran ahead, laughing maniacally as she rendered the castle wall rubble.

Ruby watched them for a bit before searching the clearing for sign of the assassins. She spotted Weiss directing the guard… and the hooded figure approaching her from the darkness. "Weiss!" Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose and unfolded it in a matter of seconds. The scythe towered above her head before she jumped off the table and sprinted towards the guard captain.

"Ruby!" Yang, who had just taken her fist out some crazed crowd member's face, followed. She shoved people out of the way, but couldn't catch up. Ruby was by far the fastest person she knew.

"Look out!" Ruby shouted.

Weiss saw her sprinting towards her at crazy speeds. She drew her sword as Ruby's scythe traveled back in preparation for a swing, but she never had to parry. Ruby jumped off a table and cleared the guard captain in one move. Her scythe slashed at a person cloaked in black directly behind the two.

Weiss turned, dumbfounded. How had she missed this person? The attacker blocked the blow with their dagger before drawing a sword instead. Ruby smirked and began to attack, slowly increasing her speed with each swing. Weiss watched as the blade and scythe exchanged blows… neither of them had the upper hand. Were they both equal in skill? No. Ruby swung her scythe again, but the move was delayed. She had pulled back too far and the assassin didn't miss the opening.

Retreating from a parry, Ruby thrust the end of her scythe forward to force some distance between herself and the cloaked figure. To prevent the loss of ground, Weiss began to attack as well.

As she exchanged blows with the assailant, she realized they were waiting for her to make a mistake. All blows were only to counter hers—it was like the assassin wasn't even trying to win. Weiss narrowed her eyes. This person comes into a holy gathering, kills the king and countless other people, and then doesn't even try to win a fair fight? Her free hand felt for a vial of pig's blood on her waist and she smashed it onto the hilt of her sword. "Freeze!"

The ground around the assailant froze, trapping them in place.

"Gotcha!" Ruby ran forward and ripped through the figure with her scythe. Instead of falling to the ground, however, the assassin shattered.

Weiss and Ruby stood more confused than they'd been in a long while. The assassin wasn't even… real?

Without warning, Weiss was hit from behind, landing heavily on the ground.

/-/-/-/

Yang had been confronted by a cloaked figure while she was chasing after Ruby. Deciding she didn't have time for this, she Ignited a fist into its face. She was surprised to find that it was a fake, but that didn't matter; she had to catch up to her sister.

The scene awaiting her lit her blood aflame. Though still conscious and obviously in pain, Weiss was down for the count while Ruby was being strangled by a hooded figure much like the one she had fought before. Rage narrowed Yang's field of vision. She focused on the assassin. "Ruby!"

Ruby attempted to look at her. "Yang… can't. Breathe…"

"Hang on!" Yang didn't remember commanding Ember Celica to Burn, but it burned brighter than it ever had. She bolted towards the assassin, who dropped Ruby and jumped back to face her. "You monster!"

The heat of Yang's anger spurred her into battle. Instinct told her to fight then and there, but ration told her to lead the assassin away from the others. She could feel power that needed to be released and she knew that she needed the others to get out of this without more injury. It seemed as if the person in black was fine with humoring her.

In the empty streets outside the castle, Yang fought savagely, quickly finding that it was like the figure knew all her moves. That only served to make her madder. It felt as if the anger was materializing around her in a blaze. Every punch hit heavier as she thought of her sister lying limply a ways away.

The assassin managed a counter and cut at Yang's arm; however, it was as if the blade was blunt. There was almost no damage. With an angry scream, Yang punched the assailant in the side. The blow sent the cloaked figure flying. They got up slowly and spit out blood onto the street. This one was real, and Yang wasn't done. She grabbed the assassin's arm with a burning hand and head-butted the figure with everything she had. They dropped to the ground with a thud while Yang's eyes burned a message. "Just try and get up."

The cloaked assassin made a decision. It was time to retreat.

When the shrouded figure hadn't moved for a while, Yang kicked it. It shattered to pieces, leaving her alone in the court.

Just as she began to let herself calm down, she froze.

It didn't just feel like she was burning with anger; she was. Golden flames encircled her arms, fed by adrenaline and rage.

Yang paled. What was this? She thought quickly to try and remember anything that may have warranted this.

_"How did you...?"_

_"A spell."_

Blake.

With that single thought in mind, Yang disappeared into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, everyone. I'd like to give a shout-out to SphinxLord and Heyohey for commenting. Thank you very much! And, thanks to everyone who has given this work kudos as well. They are much appreciated. If you haven't done so already, please take a moment to comment or leave kudos. It would really make my day.
> 
> "Will you explain the Dust/Aura thing please?" My pleasure. Dust and aura both come in four different elements. Fire, wind, ice, and electricity. (Energy Dust does not exist in this AU.) What element you get depends on your personality.
> 
> There are also two types of aura: indirect and direct. I'll use electricity aura as an example. You could have actual electric bolts on you when you activate your aura, or you could have something like a magnetic field instead. The bolts are direct, and the field is indirect. This is also said to be a matter of personality.
> 
> NEXT: Intentions


	4. Intentions

When Ruby had recovered enough to stand, she immediately ran to check on Weiss. This was perplexing seeing as her sister had just run off in the opposite direction with the king's killer on her tail. Weiss had been vocal about her bemusement… but Ruby was adamant that Yang would come back. Yang always came back.

Though she refused help at first, Weiss was eventually forced to accept. Pride aside, it was impossible to rouse herself into a sitting position when her whole body was screaming at her to stay down.

And so, the two waited for the adventurer to return. Weiss' guards came to give unhappy reports and Ruby's friends ultimately came back to wait with them, but after a long while, it was clear that Yang would not be returning to the court.

Dawn's first light began to illuminate the kingdom. Now that everyone could actually see all the damage done, the situation became a lot more… real.

Weiss dismissed a guard and turned towards the others. "We need to start looking at the possibility that Ms. Xiao Long is—"

"She's not!" Ruby persisted.

"Have you seen Yang? She once took down six Beowolves by herself!" Jaune's tone was cheery, but for once, even being near Weiss Schnee wasn't enough for him to perk up. Everyone was more than a little unnerved by now.

"No. I haven't seen her," Weiss said pointedly. "Which is why we need to consider the fact that she may have—"

"She's not!" Ruby's voice was shrill.

Weiss exhaled in exasperation. "I didn't say she was! I'm just saying we should consider the possibility that in a battle with an obviously skilled assassin, your sister may have been defeated!"

"And I'm saying there's no way she would lose!" Ruby walked forward until she was inches away from Weiss. "I don't care how skilled the assassin was! Yang's coming home!"

"I don't have time for this!" Weiss growled. "At least fifteen people have been killed today including the king! Do you want me to send men to recover the body or not?"

A stunned silence followed her words.

"I told you she's not…" Ruby looked down at her feet. "She's not dead!" She ran off in the direction she had seen Yang go, hating the taste of the words in her mouth.

"Ruby!" Nora was about to chase after, but Ren held her back. He then turned to glare at Weiss. He wasn't alone.

/-/-/-/

Ruby ran through the streets. "Yang! Yaaaang!" She slowed to a stop in the midst of a battleground. Wooden crates were smashed and smoldering while craters in the road and dents in thick stone walls showed signs of Yang's signature fighting style. There was a faint imprint of a fist remaining on a brick in the street. "Yang…" Ruby approached, the imprint seeing a small patch of blood out of the corner of her eye. She refused to look at it. "Where are you…?" she whispered.

An eerie silence around the scene lay heavy on Ruby's ears. It weighed her down, went through her, and tore her heart as it went. Her cloak offered little warmth from Vale's chill, which now seemed to be coming from within.

"We need to start looking at the possibility that Ms. Xiao Long is—"

Ruby squeezed her eyes shut and focused on the lingering heat from the ground.

"Don't worry, Ruby, I'll come back. I promise. I'll always come home, okay?"

Ruby pushed herself up and steadied her breathing. There wasn't a point to staying here anymore. Yang wasn't there. There wasn't a point to worrying, either. There was no way Weiss knew what she was talking about… Home. Yang would come home, so she would wait for her there.

When she opened the door to Rose's Runes, she set up camp. She raided Yang's room and brought down her bearskin blanket and sketchbook. The pages brought back memories of grand stories and discoveries. Ruby flipped through them, remembering Yang's retellings of the areas and the different people she met along the way.

Near the end were two new pages of drawings. One of a misted forest full of trees and another with sketches of a girl with a bow coupled with a sharp gaze.

Now that Yang wasn't there to tell her about them, Ruby realized just how much she liked hearing her stories. They had always been one of her favorite things, but… Ruby gripped the book tighter and looked towards the door standing just a few feet away. If only Yang were as close.

/-/-/-/

Weiss had had a difficult morning. It was hard to maintain composure through the fiasco at the church, which had been converted to a hospital; and the emergency meeting, which hadn't gotten anywhere in the wake of such disaster. The church was far from an organized affair… but it paled in comparison to the meeting.

No one blamed himself or herself and everyone had something different in mind when it came to catching the assassin and restoring order to the kingdom. The only thing people could readily agree on was the fact that this person employed the use of some kind of magic. Perhaps the assassin was a witch… after all, they had been known to appear from time to time.

And, after a painfully long debate, it was decided that there would be a mass funeral at which honors would be given to deserving people based on their actions during the attack. Following this would be a week's worth of mourning until finally, the queen would take her late husband's place as ruler.

As a guard captain at the event, Weiss had been both blamed and commended. Blamed for the death of so many, yet commended for saving many more. Through all of this she apologized and smiled when appropriate, but the talk was unimportant to her. She felt at fault for allowing things to get so out of hand. She hadn't even noticed the assassin when the figure was less than ten feet away. If only… however, Weiss also knew the power of the statement "if only." She could spend all day with "if only," but it didn't bring the murderer to justice. It didn't restore property stolen in the confusion. It didn't heal the wounded or the slight limp in her gait. No. "If only" got her nowhere.

The meeting failed to address anything beyond the immediate and mandatory. Only the obvious or tradition was agreed upon and the guards and council members were disgruntled… even if few of them offered any direction in the first place. Still, one step at a time. Weiss held her tongue and let the guard commander do the talking. The meeting came to a close after the traditional funeral was planned.

The same traditional funeral requiring two hundred perfect runes.

The same traditional funeral that was to be held three days from today.

The same traditional funeral Ruby Rose needed to provide for.

And who had to supervise those provisions? Weiss Schnee. She had all the joy of being that child's direct superior.

The next three days would be… tiring to say the least.

/-/-/-/

Under normal circumstances, simply knocking on a door was no big deal to Weiss. She had been raised as an heiress to a major company and went through extensive training in the kingdom's guard, yet she had been standing outside of Rose's Runes for the past five minutes trying to put together just a few sentences. Jaune's words rang through her head.

_"How could you say that to her?"_

Weiss was aware that she didn't say the most sympathetic things to the rune master earlier, but it was the truth. The truth had to be said at some point, and she shouldn't feel bad about it, so why couldn't she knock? Ruby's friends had been shocked by her words, but their reactions were hardly of concern to her.

Perhaps it was the strange sort of pressure she felt from the other side of the door. It was off-putting and made Vale somehow seem colder. She knew it was the sort of feeling that welcomed one person only. She knew that pressure first hand.

Weiss inhaled, brought her fist up to the door, and knocked. This was business. She had to get it over with. Personal matters had to be thrown aside.

Ruby appeared instantaneously. "Yang?" Hopeful silver eyes narrowed when they met blue instead of lilac. "Oh. It's you."

"Yes, it's me. There's a kingdom order for you," Weiss stated.

Ruby stood in the doorway for a second, studying her. "Shop's closed."

Weiss could tell this wasn't Ruby's normal behavior. A bearskin blanket and journal of some kind lay on the floor near the door. The sight made her feel as if a pair of burning needles had pricked her chest. She pushed the feeling away.

"I am aware you originally had the week off, but due to the current situation Vale is in, your work is a requirement."

"Okay... Give me the order."

Weiss took the form from the inside of her coat, but pulled it away when Ruby reached for it. "As your direct superior, I am to oversee your progress on the runes over the next three days. My things will be brought in by the guards shortly." She shivered against a gust of Vale's never-ending chill. "Well? Are you going to let me in?"

Ruby did not look pleased, but after a little longer, she sighed and stepped out of the doorway with a stiff smile. "Come on in, Ma'am." She did a rather lacking bow.

Regardless, Weiss entered the shop with her head held high. She handed the order form to Ruby and took a seat on a chair near the workbench.

Rose's Runes wasn't much warmer than outside, but at least Ruby had the decency to light the fireplace after Weiss had entered. Weiss waited for Ruby to say something as she brought out her tools, yet nothing came. It wasn't uncomfortable. In fact, Weiss preferred the silence… or rather, she usually did. Actually, she found herself waiting for Ruby to say anything. She couldn't explain it, but seeing Ruby in her current mood reminded her of herself. Back when she lived in the manor. When she would wait for her father or for Winter to return from a business trip... only to be brushed aside when they finally arrived.

Weiss cleared her thoughts and sat silently, legs crossed. There was a knock at the door moments later.

"Captain Schnee! Your things have been fetched, as requested."

Weiss opened the door to see a guard with his arms full of baggage. "Thank you, Lark."

"Captain," he acknowledged. Lark put down the items, then re-equipped his collapsible halberd.

Thinking again of Ruby, Weiss leaned forward and spoke with a low voice. "I want all available men to look into the disappearance of Yang Xiao Long. I also want a written copy of your findings by the funeral."

"Yes, Captain!"

"Good. You are dismissed."

Lark saluted and left.

Weiss lugged in her bags and brought them to the door in the back. "What rooms are available upstairs?"

"The one on the left," Ruby answered.

Ascending up the stairs with great difficulty, Weiss entered the room and dropped all the items onto the small bed with a thump. The room was hardly what she was used to, but it was only for three nights. With nothing on the bed, floors, or really anywhere, it was hard to imagine someone lived here though the lack of dust on the bed suggested otherwise. Weiss was glad she had brought her own furs.

When she returned downstairs, Ruby was reading the order form carefully with the bear skin blanket from earlier on her lap and the journal by her side. Silver eyes peeped above the paper. "So, Ma'am, when are the materials coming?"

"They should arrive early tomorrow." Weiss returned to her seat and watched Ruby prepare the requested mixtures. The scent of pig's blood made her nose want to wrinkle. "Shouldn't you wait to do the mixes?"

"It's faster this way. Now I don't have to do it tomorrow."

"I think you should wait," Weiss said. "The solution will expire."

"Just watch, Ma'am," Ruby replied, smirking.

Weiss was infinitely skeptical of Ruby's work, making time elapse slowly. Soon after noon, Ruby decided to get out for a bit and left to buy lunch. Weiss was left alone and she found herself slowly drifting towards the workbench. Dust infused clay sat in wet cloth while pig's blood solutions were sealed in beakers. Normally, people put together mixtures the day it was used. Dust eventually eats away the blood or causes it to harden and goes inactive. It rubbed her the wrong way when Ruby was so cryptic about her methods yet so confident. Weiss' irritation had only made things worse, though.

Then, out of the corner of her eye, the journal caught her attention. She opened it and perused the contents, surprised to find it was a sketchbook. Page after page was filled with well depicted scenes and people. The final drawn page was less than twenty from the end and showed a mysterious girl. Weiss flipped back to a scene near the middle of the book and studied it. It was then Ruby decided to return.

"I'm back, Ma'am—what are you doing?"

Weiss looked up from the book. "I figured I'd look around seeing as I'll be quartered here for a while."

"That's not yours," Ruby said with a surprising frost to her voice.

"Well, I'm sorry." Weiss gestured around with her empty hand. "But, as a guard captain and your superior, I have full rights to anything in your possession while I'm here."

Ruby tore the sketchbook from her hands. "It's not mine, it's Yang's." She put the book and two wrapped objects down. "Why can't you just mind your own business?"

"Because it's my job to mind your business!"

Ruby sighed in frustration.

"Oh, stop it! You're not making this easy!"

"Well at least I'm not acting like I know everything," Ruby said pointedly.

Weiss put her hands on her hips. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're a big, stupid jerk and I hate you!" Ruby spat.

Now it was Weiss' turn to sigh. "Just work." Ruby didn't have to like her.

"'Just work,'" Ruby imitated. "Why are you so bossy?"

Weiss growled. "I'm not bossy! Don't say things like that!"

"You come in here and question everything I do. You're staying in my sister's room and you think you can just touch all her stuff without apologizing! Fine. You don't care about me and you don't care about Yang... Ugh, just stop acting like you're perfect!" Ruby exploded.

"I'm. Not. Perfect." Weiss crossed her arms. "Not yet… And I suggest you get back to work. Your insubordination could terminate our contract!"

Ruby scoffed and threw down her tools. "I'm done for the day." As she brushed past Weiss, her voice cut. "I can't believe I thought we could be friends."

Weiss sat back into the chair behind the workbench when the house door had closed. Three more days of this.

Her stomach growled, so she took one of the strange, wrapped objects. A stack of different types of cookies revealed themselves. She exhaled through her nose and pushed the stack aside, wondering why she had expected a real lunch to begin with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. Thanks for all the love. I'm so honored to have you all as my readers!
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos - I love hearing your thoughts and opinions.
> 
> "Why did you write Weiss as such a [piece of trash]?" Well, looking at it objectively, she has no reason to be friendly with everyone else. As far as the exact reasons behind her point of view and behavior/mannerisms... I hinted at them in this chapter, but we'll learn more about them later. I'm not just doing it to do it.
> 
> NEXT: The Disappearance of Yang Xiao Long


	5. The Disappearance of Yang Xiao Long

Like a raging meteorite, Yang sped along the dirt path to Forever Fall. Her burning fists far outlasted any Dust spell she knew of and the longer she had to wait to get answers, the angrier she became. Just what was happening to her? Why was this happening to her? An explanation or crash course of some kind would have been nice!

Now, deep within the forest, Yang remembered something she had conveniently forgotten. She didn't know how to find Blake. The blaze around her hands intensified.

Screaming in frustration, she dismounted and took her anger out on a tree. The punch put a hole in the trunk and the flames around her arm quickly caught at just a touch. Yang hardly noticed. "Blake!" she roared. The fire was spreading, gold eating red with a vehement hunger. "Blake! Get out here!" She wheeled around. "Bla—"

There she was, an unreadable look on her face.

"What's happening to me? What did you do?"

"Yang, you need to—"

"What is this?" Yang seethed.

"Yang, you need to calm down!"

"Don't tell me to calm down! Tell me what's happening!" Silence ensued, broken only by Yang's ragged breathing. She grew impatient. "Blake!" Yang shoved her to punctuate her demands, but Blake held her burning gaze steadily.

"Yang…"

"Blake, please!" Yang pleaded, growing desperate.

"Yang, you need to calm down," Blake repeated.

"I can't!" Yang ran a hand through her hair and growled in frustration. "I…I don't know what's going on! I just… I looked down and…"

"Just breathe."

Yang took a breath. "Blake, you have to tell me. What did you do?"

"Not here." Blake glanced towards the flaming forest. "Follow me."

/-/-/-/

Blake should have known this would happen. The charred swatch of forest showed her foolishness, yet Blake couldn't bring herself to wish she had let Yang die.

Yang trailed behind her, tracking her every move as if she expected Blake to try and escape. Blake knew she could have gotten away easily, but this was her mess. Someone had to clean it up. Yang deserved to know about what was happening to her.

Blake opened the door to her one room home. It seemed too small a place to house the raging adventurer, but the two sat down at the table regardless.

"Are you ready to talk now?" Yang's eyes glinted from her fire. The flames radiated a heat that felt ominous. There was no avoiding this.

Blake took a candle off of a nearby book and lit it with a finger. "In order to save your life, I unlocked your aura." She drew in a breath. Telling a human about aura was taboo… but that was something she'd long since abandoned the notion of, anyway. "Aura is the manifestation of your soul." When Yang's facial expression didn't change, she went on. "It comes in the four elements of Dust and draws its power from your will and emotions."

"Okay, well, how do I make it go away?"

"It won't go away, but you can deactivate it."

"Well, how do I do that?"

Blake slid the candle across the table. "Imagine this candle is your aura."

Yang looked from her hands to the candle and back again. "O...kay?"

"Now, blow it out."

With a skeptical look, Yang leaned in and blew out the candle. Her flames disappeared along with the tiny fire. "Whoa." She visibly relaxed and slumped against the back of the chair with a relieved breath.

Blake was having a hard time understanding Yang. She'd dropped her anger and accepted aura like it was nothing. Not only this, but even when she was furious, there was no real killer instinct. It felt similar to a tantrum.

"We're going to have to have a long talk about this, Blakey."

And then there was that nickname.

/-/-/-/

Now that the initial panic of having been lit on fire for seemingly no reason had lifted, Yang felt she could finally relax and have a proper conversation. So, the fire wasn't permanent and it didn't seem to be some sort of witchcraft. Even if Blake wouldn't tell her much about how she knew all of this, Yang felt she could trust her. After all, she could be dead right now but here she was. "Well, I guess you're going to have to take responsibility for this…" She smirked.

Blake narrowed her eyes. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"Teach me how to use it!" Yang said excitedly. "You said it could be both a weapon and a shield—"

"I…"

Yang gave Blake a look. "Blake, I just burned down part of a forest. If you don't teach me how to use this, I'll probably just burn down the whole thing."

There was a pause. "Are you threatening me?"

"Maybe?"

Blake sighed in defeat. "Fine."

Yang smiled. "Alright, so when do we start?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Why not today?"

"We need to let the forest heal," Blake said. Yang's confusion prompted her to stand and walk to the door. "I'll show you."

Soon, they had returned to the original area of the blaze, but there was no more sign of it. In fact, the scorched areas of the trees were beginning to look as if nothing ever happened. Leaves still fell from their bare limbs, creating an eerie scene. "Aura exists in the balance of the world. Everything that has a soul can have an aura." Blake walked among the trees, trailing her hands along the bark. "Forever Fall's trees always look red because of their aura." She stopped by the sapling Yang had punched through and picked up a branch. "In all actuality, the leaves are green all year long. When they die, they revert back to their original color."

"Wow... Hey, what does your aura look like?" Yang realized she hadn't had a chance to see it.

"You're taking all this pretty well for a… anyone."

Yang stood a bit taller. "I've been known to keep an open mind. They kicked me out of the grand church for that, you know." She'd punched a bishop after he'd said some things about her lifestyle.

"You don't believe in the Goddess?" Blake's eyes were wide.

"Oh, sorry, do you? I didn't mean to—uh… That's not a deal breaker, is it?" Yang turned sheepish. It wouldn't be the first time she was kicked out for her lack of religion.

"No, you're fine. I don't either, I just…" Blake shook her head. "I'll still teach you."

"That's great!" Yang smiled again. "So, Blakey, how about that aura?"

Blake rolled her eyes, but Yang could have sworn there was a curve to her lips.

/-/-/-/

Blake had never seen a human like this before. Granted, she'd never had any real conversations with humans and Yang didn't know she was a Faunus, but still. Yang was the opposite of any human stereotype and her aura… like her smile it was brilliant and warm. Blake was having a hard time putting together sentences. Instincts told her to run away before something bad happened, but she was also curious and obligated to help and that made her stay.

 _"Curiosity killed the cat, Blake."_ A face she did not want to see came to mind.

"Electricity, huh?" Yang interrupted her thoughts. "That's pretty shocking. Am I right?" She winked as Blake groaned. They continued walking back to the house in silence before Yang spoke again. "Why do you live out here, anyway?"

"I prefer this to the city," Blake stated simply. She hoped she wouldn't have to elaborate and was glad when Yang accepted her answer.

"Ruby and I grew up on a small island off the coast."

"Your sister?"

"Yup! We loved hearing stories about the mainland, but when we actually got there, things weren't like the stories. On my travels I see a lot of places, but my favorites are never cities." Was Yang, the human, offering her empathy?

"Why didn't you just move back to the island?"

"Things... wouldn't have been the same." The silence suddenly became heavier.

Blake felt like she shouldn't have asked.

Night fell quickly after the two returned to the house. Yang offered to sleep on the floor and, for the first time, Blake actually found herself dozing off in the presence of a human. For a while, it was a peaceful night until dreams began to creep into her slumber. She awoke with a start and looked around, hand on Gambol Shroud's hilt. Moonlight seeped in through the window and landed on Yang. There were no signs of danger. No signs of him.

Adam Taurus, her old partner, constantly haunted her dreams ever since that day months ago. The day she let him die. After that, no matter how far away she got from Atlas, the memories of her past stayed with her.

Yang stirred. "Blake, you awake?"

"Yeah."

"Can't sleep?"

Blake's golden eyes reflected the moonlight as they moved to focus on Yang. "If I could, I wouldn't be awake."

Yang propped herself up on one elbow. "I was just thinking about Ruby. She's probably really worried since I left without saying anything."

Blake waited for her to continue, but they both sank back into silence for a while.

"Blake?"

"Hmm?"

"What's your favorite book?"

"What?" Blake questioned, perplexed at the suddenness of such a topic. 

"Oh, uh... You have a lot of books here, so I was just wondering," Yang said. 

Blake thought about it for some time. "I suppose I do have a favorite," she finally replied.

"What do you like about it?"

"Why do you ask?" Blake asked guardedly. 

Yang shrugged. "Curiosity. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to..." 

Blake didn't answer immediately. It was hard to explain that book. She wasn't quite sure why she was trying to in the first place. Maybe all the time she'd spent alone in Forever Fall was finally getting to her. The moon had begun to descend from its peak by the time she spoke again. "'Your hopes have become my burden. I will find my own liberation.'"

Yang jolted - she'd almost fallen asleep. "Huh?"

"It's a quote from the book," Blake explained.

"Oh..." Yang thought for a moment. "Somehow, I think that fits you."

Blake doubted that. She might have escaped her past, but she didn't feel liberated from it all. Still, it was somewhat pleasing to hear Yang say it. "Goodnight, Yang," she said, ending their conversation.

"Night, Blakey," Yang said sleepily. Not long after that, they both drifted into a quiet slumber.

For the rest of that night, Blake dreamt about libraries.

/-/-/-/

Yang demanded a spar the minute she had learned the basics of controlling her aura. Of course, she knew she probably couldn't win, but what was better than hands-on experience? She was more than delighted when Blake had agreed to the match. They stood opposite each other in the place where Yang had trained a day ago and raged a day before that.

Black lightning appeared around Blake and fed Gambol Shroud, changing the weapon into her chain scythe. Yang called forth her own aura and the flames now encompassed her whole body.

Blake had told her that aura could be used to activate Dust without the need of blood. All she needed to do was channel her aura into the runes. Weapons like Blake's were forged with Dust, making them maneuverable with direct contact from aura. Apparently, most weapons made in Vale were the same, including Ember Celica.

Yang grinned and moved the gauntlets over her hands with her aura. Though it seemed an easy task now, it took her until early that morning to learn. She had channeled her aura subconsciously before, but manipulating things or activating Dust spells without the haze of anger was difficult. "Bring it on, Blakey!"

Blake entered her fighting stance and smirked. "Don't think I'll go easy on you."

There was a pause when their eyes met, as if the entire forest had frozen, and then, action. Yang blasted forward in a flash of gold, but Blake already knew the move. She launched Gambol Shroud and used the ribbon to swing it in front of Yang. By the time Yang had dodged the projectile, Blake was behind her. She caught her chain scythe by the handle and changed it into katana form. The edge pressed into her opponent's throat. Yang could feel the electricity in waves.

Thinking fast, she grabbed the blade and used her strength to pull it down. Her aura pooled around her palm to prevent it from getting cut. Blake used this opportunity to place a hand on her right shoulder and shock her. Yang felt her muscles lock up and was easily toppled off balance. For a moment, she had expected to lose then and there, but at the last second, she regained control of her muscles and attempted a sweep kick to put some distance between them. When Blake jumped out of the way, Yang got up and advanced.

A heated exchange of blows followed as gauntlet hit sword. A particularly heavy hit broke Blake's guard, but a follow-up did not connect. Instead, Yang punched through an after image and staggered forward. The figure sent shockwaves through her body, but it wasn't like Blake's direct touch. Yang recovered and scanned the clearing. Less than a second later, she spotted a black blur in her peripheral vision.

Yang blocked Blake's chain scythe just in time. Blake didn't let that slow her down, though, and sent a volley of ranged attacks her way. Gambol Shroud hummed with electrical current, making the blade sharper and faster. Even if the initial hit was blocked, the shock that followed required more energy to neutralize. Yang was starting to feel fatigued from using her aura so much.

To halt the attacks, she grabbed Gambol Shroud's ribbon and pulled. She braved the electric current coursing through it and used her strength to reel in her opponent, but Blake increased the intensity at a random interval and Yang felt her muscles freeze for the second time.

She cursed just before a fist connected with her face.

/-/-/-/

Yang showed a lot of endurance in a battle of aura for a beginner. She hadn't even flinched when Blake used her semblance… but that drive wasn't enough to help her win. Blake had years more of both experience and training on her. Blake had to hand it to her, though. It was a good match. Fun, even. After Yang had regained her breath, they headed back to Blake's house.

Yang flopped onto a chair and sprawled out at the small table. "I'm beat. Aura takes a lot more work than I thought!"

"It takes time."

"Well, I can see why. Blake, what was that thing you did during the spar? It looked like you were there, but then you just disappeared. Was that aura, too?"

"Yes. It's called a semblance. Everyone's semblance is different—mine lets me make clones of myself." Blake sat on her bed and pulled up a book to read.

"Sounds like the perfect alibi," Yang hinted with a smirk.

Blake was sure that was supposed to be a joke, but she couldn't find it funny. It was the truth. Her clones were copies that helped her run away. It was the same on that day as well. "I suppose it is," she answered coolly. "But I can only go so far away from them before they deactivate."

"Oh." Yang quieted for a moment. "So, how can I get one of these semblances?"

"It takes time," Blake repeated as she read.

"Looks like I'm going to be here for a while," Yang groaned.

Blake stopped in the middle of a page turn. She hadn't thought about how long Yang was going to be here… It was mildly disturbing to her that she almost didn't mind, either. The statement went unacknowledged.

Out of nowhere, her Faunus ears picked up a distant growl. She quickly closed her book and took Gambol Shroud from the wall next to her. It had been a while since a Grimm had found her house. She hoped it wouldn't end like last time. Fixing things was not her forte.

"Ah… Blake?" Yang looked confused.

"I heard a growl. An Ursa must have followed us back to the house."

"Wait! That was, uh, me."

Blake stopped at the door. "What?"

"Feel like dinner? I'm so hungry I could eat a Grimm."

Blake lowered her weapon. "That… sounds fine."

Yang grinned. "Great!" There was a pause. "Did you seriously think I was an Ursa?"

Blake turned to the side to hide her heating face. "You sounded more bear-like than one," she quipped.

Yang only laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a comment and some kudos. I've had more questions come in. My answers are below.
> 
> "So, the whole world worships the Goddess, right? If Origin Week is so important, why didn't the other kingdoms come to see it?" Belief in the Goddess is pretty much worldwide, but it is not the only religion and each kingdom practices that religion differently. Multiple countries celebrate Origin Week, and it is pretty widespread, but people don't congregate to one area to observe it and they may also celebrate it differently depending on where they're from.
> 
> "Do the Faunus practice a different religion?" Much like how we are, the Faunus are really all over the board as far as religion. Some Faunus may believe in the Goddess (these people are normally upper class Faunus), some don't believe at all (the lower class, or the majority), and some Faunus have a separate set of beliefs entirely. I wont go into detail on these beliefs in order to avoid spoilers.
> 
> NEXT: Suspicion


	6. Suspicion

Ruby sighed for what must have been the millionth time. The funeral was tomorrow and only a small portion of the work had yet to be completed but every chance Ruby got, she had to look at the door and sigh that same deep sigh with that same look on her face. Her friends came by to try and cheer her up, but Weiss had to shoo them away due to the loss of productivity.

Weiss started thinking hours ago that chatter would be much better than this. She had come home with an actually respectable lunch she really shouldn't have had to get and there was Ruby. Head on her workbench, looking towards the door and sighing like that was the only way she could breathe. Weiss was at her wit's end. Ruby pretended as if she wasn't even there unless there was something related to business to attend to. On the rare occasions that Weiss did, in fact, exist, it was only so Ruby could glare daggers at her.

Oh, please. As if Weiss was the reason Yang had disappeared. Who knows, maybe the adventurer had something to do with these assassinations. The innocent never run… Another sigh interrupted her brooding. "Will you stop that?" Weiss snapped.

"Stop what? Working?" Ruby put down her tools.

"No, stop sighing like that!"

"So, you want me to stop breathing?" Oddly blank yet rigid eyes bore into Weiss'.

"And you wonder why I say you act like a child!" Weiss strode up and forcefully dropped Ruby's half of the food onto the workbench. "You've been sighing like that since yesterday! Well, I've had enough. Either you stop sighing or I won't tell you what may have happened to your sister!"

"You know what happened to her?" Ruby stood and closed quite a bit of distance between the two.

"W—Well, not yet. But I have my guards working on it! Sighing like that is not going to bring her ba—"

"I know that," the Ruby interrupted. "And I don't want to hear it from you."

"Then why are you—" Weiss couldn't even finish the question in her annoyance.

Of all things, Ruby sighed and continued working. "This isn't interrupting my productivity, is it?"

"No…" the guard captain admitted.

"Then, is there a problem, Ma'am?"

Weiss narrowed her eyes. "Yes, there's a problem with it! That's what I've been trying to tell you! All your sighing is beyond irritating!"

"Oh." Ruby pounded away oh a sheet of metal.

Weiss wished she had let their visitors stay.

/-/-/-/

Ruby fought another sigh. Though her work helped distract her, it wasn't nearly enough to keep her mind off of the fact that Yang still wasn't home. Especially with Weiss around.

Weiss, who was staying in her sister's room. Weiss, who went through her sister's things. Weiss, who wouldn't shut up about how the death of the king was a bigger deal than her sister's disappearance. Weiss, who got annoyed at everything and was pleased by absolutely nothing. Weiss who… who… who was just Weiss!

Ruby glared at her Weiss' back. Apparently, saving someone's life wasn't reason enough for at least some personable behavior. If only Yang were here. But of course, Yang not being here was the whole reason for her anguish. Even if Ruby wanted to blame Weiss, she knew it wouldn't be right. No one person was at fault for the events at the Origin Demonstration.

She inhaled deeply and was about to exhale just as audibly when a pair of icy blues stopped her in her tracks. Weiss stared her down until she had let out the air without any noise. Then, she hmphed and looked away.

Ruby fought to keep her temper under control. It was just until tomorrow... Was there a keyword for time travel?

If she could, she would have voiced her opinions more clearly, but it was just as Weiss said. That would jeopardize their contract. If Ruby made enough money, Yang wouldn't have to do any more quests outside of Vale, but who would want to make a deal with a rune master that the kingdom had shunned? She had to put up with this if she wanted to reach her goal.

An internal growl cut off that train of thought. All of her problems and solutions were directly related Weiss! For good measure, she sent more daggers towards her. This time seemed to be a success of some sort, for Weiss shivered and went to add more logs to the fire.

She'd probably complain later about having to do that.

The sound of shuffling and labored breathing outside the door broke the silence. "Captain Schnee! This is Lark! I have the report you requested on Ms. Yang Xiao Long." 

Ruby gripped her knees to prevent herself from flying to the door and opening it before Weiss, who walked at an excruciatingly slow pace towards the wooden frame.

"Who is this?" Weiss asked without fully acknowledging Lark. Whoever was out there was not what she was expecting.

"Uhm, this is…"

"Sir Peter Port. It is a pleasure to meet you, Captain Schnee."

/-/-/-/

Weiss tried thinking of a way to wipe off her hand without causing a scene as she, the guard, and this grotesque drunkard all sat around Ruby's workbench. "Sir Port" had insisted on shaking hands. It was not a pleasant experience.

"Ah, you must be Ruby Rose! I've heard many stories about you. All good, of course," he winked. Both Weiss and Ruby made a strained face—on the same page for once.

"Sorry, Captain… he was the only lead I could find," Lark whispered.

"Lark, I thought I said I wanted a written report!" Weiss hissed.

"H—He insisted on coming! What was I supposed to do?"

"Tell him no!" Weiss cast a glance towards the man. "Look at him! He's drinking on a religious holiday!"

Peter continued before Lark could say anything in return. "I'm sure you all would like to know how I came into the acquaintance of Ms. Xiao Long." He took a swig from a flask.

"That would be nice," Ruby offered.

Weiss wasn't sure anyone really wanted to hear.

"Actually, she comes to the tavern I frequent often. Like a torch in the night, she lights up the dark interior of the bar," Port illustrated. "Her title is most fitting."

Weiss narrowed her eyes. "Her… title?"

"Why, did she not tell you? Blazing Blondie! I've had the pleasure of enjoying a few drinks with her. We've traded quite a few stories." He pulled out an already damp handkerchief and wiped at his forehead. What business Yang had with this man, Weiss couldn't even begin to guess. However, since she was an adventurer, it was probably some… quest of sorts. "For example, I told her of my days as a knight nearly forty years ago here in this very kingdom."

"No way… you're the one with the grandpa who sold cabbage?" Ruby sat in bewilderment.

"Ha ha! So she passed on those stories! Yes, that would be me."

Lark spoke up to move the conversation along. "Um… Sir Port, if you wouldn't mind getting to the events on the night of the Origin Demonstration?"

"Of course, child!" He took another swig and cleared his throat. "I was passing by the stables—on the lookout for the assassin—when I saw her running towards them. She looked to be in a hurry, mounted her horse, and left! Her gauntlets were on fire, I might add."

"Her horse was reported missing. That would clear things up," Lark reasoned.

Weiss was skeptical. "Her gauntlets were on fire?"

"Yes! Her fists glowed a fearsome carmine as she left towards the city gates!"

"She wasn't hurt, was she?" Ruby demanded.

"She looked like she had been through a magnificent battle. I could only imagine what foe she must have fought. Perhaps the assassin themselves! Perhaps a group of looters!" He put a sweaty hand on Ruby's shoulder. "But worry not! I saw no evidence of mortal injury!" Peter turned and stroked his mustache. "You didn't happen to have learned a new Dust spell recently, have you? I have never seen such a fire."

"I… I did."

Weiss knew Ignite didn't last that long… though what reason had she to believe this washed-up knight? Yang's weapon used Burn and alcohol had a way of skewing vision.

"I see. Well, I'm very sorry, but this was all I saw of her," Port said.

"Even if I were to believe you about the fire," Weiss began, "The fact remains that Ms. Xiao Long fled after the attack. Now that the possibility of her having been defeated has been ruled out, there is one more thing we need to know. Why did she leave?"

"Maybe Yang was chasing the assassin," Ruby speculated.

Weiss put a hand down on the table. "Or, she was helping the assassin escape."

Ruby stood up. "Are you saying that Yang was part of this? Yang?" She shook with anger.

"I doubt Ms. Xiao Long would do anything of the sort," Port agreed.

"Well, until I'm convinced otherwise, it's a possibility."

"I can't believe you," Ruby snarled. "She saved our lives and this is how you repay her? By suspecting her of working with an assassin?"

Lark defended his captain. "The assassin is believed to be a witch, so the fire would make sense."

"Stay out of this," Ruby spat.

He flinched.

"Look, her motive for running away has yet to be known!" Weiss exasperated. "I know I could be dead right now, but I'm not! The assassin… could have dealt a mortal blow but didn't! Maybe there's a connection."

Ruby narrowed her eyes. "Well, I'm sorry the assassin didn't kill you."

"She's an adventurer!"

"What's wrong with that?"

Weiss exhaled. Ruby blew everything she said out of proportion and, frankly, she was done. "Lark, get the carts ready. I want all the materials for the funeral out of here as soon as possible. I'm leaving by tonight."

He looked happy to go.

As soon as the door closed, Ruby stalked upstairs, mumbling something like, "I'm glad."

Now, it was just Weiss and Port. She shifted uncomfortably and tried to find the man's eyes under his thick eyebrows. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

He laughed. "Not at all!"

Weiss grunted in disappointment.

After quite some time, Port spoke again. "I believe you make an excellent guard."

Weiss perked up and smiled. Finally, some recognition. "You really think so?"

"Most surely!" He looked at her for a while more. "But despite all this, something troubles you."

"Yes…" He said he was a knight. Would he understand?

"Dear girl, confess to me your strife!"

Weiss thought it sounded odd to be addressed without her rank in mind. Should she really talk to a drunkard about all of this? But, whom else could she talk to? "Well… I-I think there were better choices for the guard's rune master!" She eagerly awaited a response from the man, who simply took out another flask to drink from.

"That's preposterous!"

She wasn't expecting that. Anger coursed through her veins. "Excuse me?"

"Only Ruby Rose would have been able to craft two hundred runes in such a short period of time! Perhaps you only feel this way because you two are at odds?"

"So you think it's fine for a child to hold a position people's lives depend on? She won't even listen to her commanding officer! Of course we're 'at odds'! I am far more exceptional, but I get no respect!"

Port's eyebrows furrowed. "With all due respect, your exceptional skill on the battlefield is matched only by your poor attitude."

Weiss' anger flowed freely now. "How dare you!"

"My point exactly. I see a girl before me who has spent her entire life getting exactly what she wanted."

The guard captain crossed her arms in indignation. "That's not even remotely true!" He didn't know a thing about her!

Even if she couldn't see them, she felt Port's eyes on her. "So the outcome did not fall in your favor. Do you really believe that acting in such a manner would cause those in power to reconsider their decision?"

He did have a point. No matter what Weiss did or how she felt, the fact remained that Ruby was going nowhere until she could no longer provide for the guard. Her young age only proved that this would not be a temporary arrangement as Weiss had come to regard it.

"So instead of fretting over what you don't have, savor what you do." Sir Port took another drink.

Thing is, Weiss thought that maybe he was right.

/-/-/-/

Ruby muffled a frustrated scream into her pillow. Emotions swirled around in her head, weaving together and overlapping until she couldn't even pick them out anymore. She was happy Yang was fine, but then why did she leave and when would she return? And what was wrong with Weiss? The guard captain would probably suspect her own family of treason at the slightest infraction!

She didn't know how long she lay on her bed, but at some point, Weiss had come to her door to inform her she was leaving. Ruby didn't even answer. She didn't want to talk to Weiss. Ever. Again.

Night fell and the rune master dreamed of Patch and the time when her parents were still alive… and then when they disappeared. Back when they were alive, her parents had been two of the best adventurers in Remnant. Then one day, they left and never came home. Almost every adventurer died in action and her parents were no exception. Even they were taken by the adventurer's curse.

Luckily, her uncle Qrow took her and Yang in. Unluckily, he drank himself to death a few years later.

After that, Yang started adventuring to pay the bills. Ruby had been powerless to stop her, and now...

Ruby awoke slowly. She had been alone often since Yang had started adventuring, but at least she had known where Yang was and why she was there. Without even that, she felt lonely on a whole new level. She'd convinced herself long ago that if she wanted, she could just go find Yang and finish the quest with her. Even though it had never come to that, it was impossible to do now. Was there even a quest to finish?

When most of the negative emotion was out of Ruby's system, she took the time to think her situation over. Yang was alive so therefore, Yang would come home. She would have to explain her absence later. For now, even if Ruby wanted to grab her scythe and go, she knew she should wait.

/-/-/-/

The scent of funeral flowers was almost nauseating. White lilies and gladioli were abound in the town square. Not one area was without a splash of pure white.

A stage had been set up with a runway going from one edge of the clearing to the other and people were packed together beneath it holding flowers bouquets of their own to offer to the late king and nobles. Since dawn, the caskets of the dead had been on display down the runway. The king's sat in the center on a little stage of it's own. It was so quiet, the kingdom may well have been deserted.

The same speaker from the Origin Demonstration cleared his throat. "Citizens of Vale, we are gathered today to mourn the passing of those who have gone to join the Goddess. They met Her too soon. The ancient scriptures say, 'The Goddess with Her loving hands doth pull us closer in our prime, hold us at our pitiful end, and love us eternally with Her endless endearment. May She have a place for us, for we have served Her until our dying day.'

"But, my dearest citizens of Vale, Her love does not extend to all! 'For those who tarnish Her name She doth push asunder.' The assassin who has taken the lives of all those mourned today will not join our exalted nobles or tarnish the presence of our beloved ruler!"

The service went on for three hours.

Eventually, it was time for the nobles' corpses to join their souls. Families climbed onto the runway, dipped their bouquets in pig's blood, laid them out on the caskets, and said goodbye.

Howl was cast, sending petals high into the air. Finally, the speaker's voice rang out one more time, "In Her Dust may you Burn." The caskets burst into flames, taking the body inside with it. It was a haunting sight. Stained petals rained down upon the fiercely burning caskets, surrounded on all sides by snowy white.

This was done fourteen times until, surrounded by ash, lay the king's casket. Obviously the most ornate, there were designs plated with gold on rich, dark wood. It was polished to perfection and carved with ancient scripture. Truly fit for a king—and perhaps a museum if it weren't about to be turned to ash.

The scent of flowers and burning flesh assaulted the citizens' noses, but they refused to acknowledge it. The moment the speaker turned to the large casket, many in the crowd began to cry hysterically.

The queen sauntered to the center of the square platform and began to speak in a voice that seemed to have been dragged through the ash of the dead before she removed them from her mouth. It was as though the flavor of the words was satisfactory yet distasteful at the same time for she spoke slowly but carried an urgency that quieted the sobbing.

"I came to Vale many years ago. Merely a princess, I was made queen after the passing of our late leader's first wife." She paused and looked down at her bouquet of purple tulips. A single, red rose peaked from the top.

The crowd was eager to offer her silent compassion.

"Our leader, my husband, was… a great ruler," she praised. "As his queen, I could be no more satisfied. I hope to draw inspiration from his many victories and his legacy as I rule in his footsteps."

Everyone nodded and bowed, accepting it as the official announcement of succession.

The prince, too, spoke to the crowd. He wore a golden diadem that was a bit big on him and strode forward with soft confidence. "My dad had a vision for this kingdom. Now that he has gone to join the Goddess, it's up to us as the ones left behind to see it through. As his son, I will do my duty to this kingdom and I swear I will make him proud. So, let us see his body off."

The citizens agreed and passed their flowers forward. Pounds of white found their way to the outskirts of the runway. They were Howled into the air and fell as Royals doused their offerings in pig's blood and set it on the coffin.

The red dripped down the carvings and into runes near the bottom. At a word, the coffin was Burned.

After all else had been consumed, the late king's red-hot crown lie in a sea of ash. It was Frozen and carried off by the speaker as he trailed the queen and prince. The ash would be scattered later.

The mourning had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT: The Forge


	7. The Forge

The fogged window muted dawn's first light, creating the perfect mellow wake-up call. Blake rolled out of bed and landed nimbly next to Yang.

A serious expression lay on Yang's face as she slept—one Blake would never have guessed would be there. She had expected something more relaxed, and couldn't help but wonder what Yang had gone through to deprive her of that.

There were a lot of things Blake didn't know about Yang. Before, she would have been fine with that, but as time went on, she found herself listening a little more intently every time Yang mentioned something about herself.

"Harmless" curiosity about a strange human was turning into just plain curiosity about Yang, and she knew that couldn't possibly be a good thing.

Yang stirred. "Mm… Morning, Blake," Yang mumbled, stretching out on the floor's fur rug. "You're up early today."

Blake rolled her eyes. She woke up at the same time every day. "Good morning." She quickly changed into her day clothes and put Gambol Shroud on her back. "Ready to train?" Turning around, she found Yang lying on her side, trying to turn away from the light.

"Give me five minutes?"

Blake rolled her eyes for the second time that morning and tossed Yang's leather jacket and tasset near her. Both of them knew it was never just five minutes.

"Okay, okay, I'm getting up," Yang groaned.

After eating a quick breakfast and taking care of Bumblebee, who had grown quite used to Blake, the two left towards their usual area for some aura training. Yang was improving very quickly. It was as if she didn't simply control the fire, she became the fire. It was captivating… but still not enough for her to win in anything yet.

Even so, time went fast. "Wow, it's already almost time for lunch," Yang whistled. She stretched out her shoulder as she looked at the sun. "So, any idea of what you want to eat?"

"Fish," Blake answered without thinking. Was that even a question?

"Um, Blake, it's not like I don't like fish, but we've had that for almost every meal since I've been here."

Blake narrowed her eyes. "What's your point?"

"Can we eat something else, please?"

Blake knew this was bound to come up sooner or later but she hoped she could keep having fish for at least a few more days. It was so good it wasn't fair. She wasn't going to allow herself to just give it up. "How about this, Yang? If I win the next spar, we keep having fish."

Yang brightened. Ever the optimist, she was definitely up for the challenge. "Alright, but if I win, no fish for a week."

That was, in a word, unacceptable. "Deal."

"Bring it on, Blakey!"

Blake unsheathed her weapon in a fluid yet calculated move. Feeling confident, she mirrored Yang's smirk. This time, neither of them was going to wait around.

Light bloomed in the middle of the clearing when they clashed. The sound of metal, the roar of flame, the buzz of electric current… They fell into the complex rhythm of combat. Adrenaline invigorated the two and whether they were locked in a heated exchange or circling each other looking for weakness, there was a hum in the air that didn't come from Blake's aura. Most of all, it was fun.

Blake almost couldn't remember the last time she'd had so much fun. It was freeing. She could tell Yang having a good time as well; she wouldn't stop smiling. Immersing herself back into the fight, Blake defended against a two hit combo and returned the aggression. Gambol Shroud conversed with Ember Celica in a passionate debate of who was stronger… but one of them held back.

Blake knew that if she could draw the fight out long enough, Yang would burn herself out. Sure enough, a while later, her response to the attacks started to slow and her defense lessened in fortitude. Blake saw her chance and took it without a second thought. The image of her victory meal popped into mind and spurred her onwards.

Blake propelled herself forwards and the Yang took the bait, shifting her balance to meet the attack. Before the two collided, Blake used her semblance to create a clone and veered off in a wide circle just outside of her peripheral vision. When Yang realized it was a clone, it was too late. Blake's blade was already pressuring her jugular to add to the forest's color scheme.

Normally, they would have stopped the spar here. Blake waited for her opponent to admit defeat, but the admission didn't come. Perplexed, she was about to speak when Yang's aura faltered unexpectedly. She had literally burned herself out. Drops of vermillion stained the blade along with the addition of a single strand of golden hair. The two froze.

Yang looked down. One beat. Two. Three beats passed.

A scream made Blake's second set of ears strain against her bow in an instinctive attempt to lay flush against her head, and she jumped back as a firestorm erupted from Yang. She spun around, burning a furious gold. Instead of lilac, Blake's eyes met red. Glowing red. If Grimm had souls would they, too, burn like this?

"Blake…" Yang's voice was a low growl. "What. The hell?" Something was barely tangible in this moment. Murderous intent. Out of all the times Blake had experienced it before, it hadn't truly inspired fear. Not until now. Maybe it was because she hadn't cared enough to feel it. That alone inspired its own fear.

Blake took a step back. Yang blasted forward.

When she blocked a right hook, Blake realized that Yang's aura still felt the same. She was still her; this was no mishap or abomination.

Everything clicked in that moment. "Yang."

"What?" Yang snarled.

"Your semblance… this is it."

Yang froze, startled. She blinked twice—the second time, lilac returned. A brilliant smile graced her lips. Her anger had flown off with the breeze stirring the canopies.

She gestured around, looked at Gambol Shroud, and laughed.

It was then Blake found beauty in the burning gold. However, she didn't have long to admire it. Yang collapsed backwards into the grass with her flames extinguished. The small cut on her throat had already healed, leaving a bit of dried blood, which her scarf easily covered.

"Yang?" Blake walked over to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just…" Yang took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them, they were playful. "I guess I won."

Blake grimaced, having completely forgotten about their deal.

Yang took one look at her and laughed again, pumping a fist into the air. "We're having rabbit today!"

/-/-/-/

Yang sat at the table with Blake. It had taken her a while to trap a rabbit, so they had to wait until dinner to eat it. As a result, Blake got to have her fish one last time. Yang had never been praised for not catching something before… but it made Blake happy so she was glad it worked out. One more meal of fish hadn't killed her.

The rabbits in Forever Fall had red fur to blend in with their surroundings. Yang wrinkled her nose in disgust when she remembered that Weiss's coat was lined with the stuff. Then, she got to thinking about Ruby. Finally, her appetite was gone almost as soon as her mouth had started to water.

She wondered if her sister was doing okay, if the assassin hadn't wounded her too badly, if Weiss hadn't been overly cold to her, and if she wasn't mad or worried about her leaving. She thought about it every night after she combed her hair. Even if staying with Blake was enjoyable, she knew she couldn't stay here forever.

Yang had come to get answers and she had stayed to get her aura under control, not to master it. She knew she should leave now that she had accomplished all that. It had been about a week and a half since she'd left.

A lot can happen in a week and a half.

Yang looked up to see Blake looking at her from behind a book with a slightly raised eyebrow.

She cleared her throat. "Uh, Blakey?"

Blake put down her book. "Yes?"

"Thank you for letting me stay here and train with you. I'm glad you saved my life."

"You're welcome…" Blake said, unsure of Yang's point.

"But, I can't stay any longer. Ruby's probably worried about me. I have to get back."

Blake looked at her for a long time.

Yang felt a little guilty that it looked like she just came here to get what she wanted and leave. Well, she did, but…

Finally, she got a reply. "Aren't you going to eat first?" Blake had picked up the book again, but was still looking at her.

"Oh, uh, y—yeah!" Yang began shoveling food into her mouth.

"Yang?"

"Mhm?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about aura when I unlocked yours. You had a right to know."

Yang shrugged and swallowed her food. "Don't worry about it."

Blake nodded and added quietly, "But, you probably shouldn't tell anyone about aura. People aren't… the most receptive to it."

"Why's that? Aura's awesome! If everyone had it, the Grimm would be running from us!"

"That may be true, but no one really knows about it. You might be mistaken for a witch."

That made sense, but it begged the question... "Then, how do you know about it?" Yang asked.

"I was raised outside of the kingdoms. If you can't fight, you can't survive," Blake said curtly. There was a ghost of a frown on her face as she began to read again.

"Oh." Yang knew she shouldn't pry about Blake's past and decided to leave it at that.

/-/-/-/

Blake watched Yang mount Bumblebee. There wasn't really anything left to say and she didn't try to come up with something.

Yang approached her on her horse. "So, this is it, huh?"

"Yeah. This is it." Would this be the last time they'd meet? A week and a half ago, she would have been happy to never see Yang again, but now…

"Thanks again, Blakey. For everything."

Blake looked down for a moment. The nickname stopped bothering her a while ago and she actually found it endearing. That made it more uncomfortable than something meant to be demeaning. She was used to that from humans. She wasn't used to this.

"You're welcome, Yang."

For a moment, Yang just looked at her as if she was trying to draw up the courage for whatever she had to say. "Uh, Blake? I was thinking..."

"Oh, no."

Yang laughed and drew herself up. "No, really! I was hoping we'd… um… meet again?" She paused. "I guess what I'm saying is, do you want to be friends?"

Blake's eyes widened. Sure, she'd had comrades and acquaintances, but, a friend? Had she ever had such a thing? Did she want it? She was far beyond worrying about Yang's trustworthiness at this point and… Blake supposed that if she did, in fact, want a friend then Yang would be her best option.

"Is that a no?" Yang's face was falling fast.

Blake took a deep breath, shook her head, and smiled. "No, I think I'd like that."

Yang beamed. "Great! I'll see you again. Soon."

Blake felt a little bit of pride at being the cause of that absolutely radiant grin. She normally took those away from people. "Okay. Goodbye, Yang."

"Bye, Blakey!" And at that, Yang rode out of Forever Fall.

Blake watched until she disappeared into the mist then found her way back inside. The first thing she did was remove her bow and flex the stiffness from her ears. The second thing she did was open a chest at the foot of her bed and take out another ribbon to tie on.

A red and white mask stared at her from the depths of the container. She wondered what Yang would do if she knew about her past. Blake was determined not to let her find out. Tying the new ribbon on over her ears, she sat at the table and sighed. It was quiet. That didn't really bother her, though, and she began to read from where she left off earlier.

But, beginning was all she could do. Focus seemed to elude her. Instead, her mind drifted back to Yang.

She contemplated how long "soon" could really be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. Hope you're doing well. All my love and gratitude for your continued support. Please comment and leave kudos if you're enjoying the story.
> 
> NEXT: Black, and White Highlights


	8. Black, and White Highlights

Roman reclined into a chair with a groan. "Ugh, the Goddess this, the Goddess that. Makes me sick. Vale used to be full of sharper knives in the drawer, that's for sure." He looked at the girl across from him from under the brim of his hat.

She stared back with a playful twist on a blank face. Half a piece of cake sat on a plate between them. She slid it closer to herself.

"You know, you don't talk much."

She smirked and rolled her eyes.

He took that as a kind of encouragement—not that he needed any—and leaned his head back again to gaze at the castle's decorative ceiling. "'Her Majesty' has got me working around the clock. I don't see why we can't just shove the work off onto some underling. It'd be worth every penny." He peeked at the girl again but didn't get any reactions. She was supposed to be his subordinate for the time being. That being said, he hadn't seen her do much except for laze around and watch him work. "You're supposed to be my bodyguard."

She looked up.

"Shouldn't you, I dunno, guard me?"

She looked like she was contemplating something, then changed the way she was holding the fork—now spearing the cake instead.

"Oh, thanks. I was afraid that was going to give me high blood pressure," Roman said, partially giving up. "Really, though. I don't even know your name. If it were up to me, I would—"

"Do what, Roman?"

Roman froze in his chair. Speaking of the devil, there she was at the top of the stairs. He laughed, but it didn't come out the way he wanted with his nerves the way they were. "Ah, not hire other, more trustworthy people?" he answered.

His so-called bodyguard lowered her fork and directed her full attention to Queen Cinder.

Roman tried to rescue himself. "I was going to…" 

Emerald and Mercury appeared behind Cinder on the stairs. Emerald spoke out of spite. "Let me guess. You'd compromise our plan by adding more people to mess it up in ways you could only do if we let you out of the castle." 

Roman never did like her. She followed Cinder around like a pet.

"He gets out quite a lot, actually," Mercury corrected.

"On a tight leash," Emerald said.

"Yeah, and with a muzzle," Mercury added.

His bodyguard giggled silently.

Roman wished he had a knife about now...

"Quiet," Cinder commanded. "Did I not say we should keep our numbers low?"

Roman scoffed. "Uh…" He opened his coat and pulled out scrolls upon scrolls of parchment. First, two small ones. "Eh...?" Next, a few larger ones. "Eh?" Finally, he brought the tail end of his coat up to eye level. Many more fell like hail. "EHH?" Dropping his coat, he glared at Cinder. "Sorry if I want a little help seeing as I'm busy writing and giving every speech in the kingdom!"

"You're an inspiration to every kid who can write," Mercury jabbed.

Emerald snickered.

"Look around, kid. I'm keeping this kingdom together! There haven't been any scares or riots, the Schnee Dust Company agreed to partner with the royal family, and I've got half the council wrapped around our little finger!" Roman shoved his fist, pinky extended, into Mercury's face for emphasis. "Speaking of which, if you guys wouldn't mind filling me in on your grand master plan, it might make writing the next few speeches go a little smoother!" He clenched the fist.

Cinder sauntered towards her speaker. The sway of her hips enraptured him; her voice was like spiced honey. "Oh, Roman. Have a little faith." She placed a cool hand on his face. "You'll know what you need to know when you need to know it." Roman never liked sweet things much. He grunted in indignation. The hand slid off his face slowly as Cinder began to walk away. "After the coronation, you're done with public speeches."

"Okay, then what?"

"I don't like repeating myself, Roman," Cinder warned.

Emerald and Mercury followed her to the ballroom where various noble families around Remnant had gathered for the coronation. The public event was four hours long starting at noon, but the balls and dinners were arguably just as important. The prince was likely already there building connections in other kingdoms.

Roman had no intention of attending. He was going to use whatever time had left to rest. Quiet blanketed the area around the small table set up near a window. While the private event was confined to the ballroom, the public event used much of the enormous castle. There were always a few cases of visitors getting lost or drunkards spending the night without the staff ever catching word.

Roman's bodyguard had returned to finishing off her cake and gave him little regard. He groaned again. If there was anything he hated, it was being ignored. And bossed around. And laughed at. And overworked, and stressed out, and… okay, so he hated a lot of things.

Roman pulled a cigar from his coat and lit it. The high-quality product was an import from Vacuo—the finest exporter of cigars in Sanus. Those from other continents were too much for his paycheck. He blew out a cloud of smoke, which made his body guard look up with a twinge of anger that was, somehow, still playful. Kids these days needed a lesson or two on how to be serious. "If you don't like it, just say so," Roman prompted. She deepened her frown and narrowed her eyes the slightest bit. Roman pretended not to see it and leaned back in the chair again. 

His bodyguard slowly licked the frosting off of her fork. Suddenly, the utensil went whizzing by Roman's head. It clipped the end off of his cigar and nearly sent him into cardiac arrest. "Goddess!" He jumped and channeled his surprise into angry words. "You're supposed to protect this face!"

She simply shrugged and looked behind him. A dead mouse lay down the hall with its head impaled by the fork.

She had gotten her point across.

/-/-/-/

Weiss had had enough. She stormed down the streets of Vale with a glare strong enough to pierce even the commander's armor. At last, she stood in front of Rose's Runes. The source of her exasperation. Her knocking nearly busted down the door. "Ruby Rose, open the door this instant!"

"It is open," Ruby responded pointedly.

Weiss felt another vein pop but took a breath before opening the door. "I just got back from a ball."

"Okay...?"

That one word broke the floodgate, which sent all the anger rushing back. "One you weren't at!" Weiss strode forward. "How could you possibly forget to attend a royal ball?"

"I didn't forget, I just didn't want to go." Ruby returned to mixing a Dust solution.

"And why is that?" Weiss demanded.

Ruby put down her work, pulled up a piece of parchment, and began to read. "'Greetings!'" Her voice was deceptively cheerful. Weiss hadn't heard that tone since she first met her. "'For your acts of bravery at the Origin Demonstration, you have been invited to attend a royal ball the morning before coronation.'" She paused, her eyes flitting up to glacier blue then back down to rough tan. "'Your participation is not mandatory and any absence shall be excused for any reason.'"

"That explains nothing!"

"It explains that I didn't have to go and so you shouldn't be here right now!"

"I don't want to be here!"

"I'm not stopping you from leaving!"

That was true. Weiss considered leaving this hopeless child before she pulled something, but she was trying to to take Sir Port's advice. She needed to make the most of what she had, but she couldn't make the most out of Ruby if she continued to act like she was three! "You dolt! You are a rune master partnered with Vale's guard and you…" The guard captain felt her pride slipping. "Saved my life, so, why wouldn't you go to a royal ball?"

"I didn't go because I'm not the only one who saved your life, but I'm the only one with an invitation! My sister saved both of our lives and all she gets is your suspicion!"

"Oh, please! Your sister is missing. There isn't a point to sending her an invitation if she's not going to be here!" She wasn't even going to touch the idea of her suspicions. It was logical to suspect someone if they disappear along with the assassin seconds after the crime yet Ruby didn't seem to understand that. Weiss was sure that talking about it would get her nowhere.

"Then they shouldn't have sent me one, either," Ruby muttered.

"You're insufferable," Weiss declared. She stalked over to a chair beside the work desk and sat down. "I'm staying right here and if need be, I'll drag you to the coronation!"

"Why wouldn't I go to the coronation?"

Weiss shot her a glare. "I asked the same thing about the royal ball."

/-/-/-/

Mercury readjusted his robes and the holy symbol hanging from his neck. Judging by his reflection in the mirror, he really did look every bit the part of archbishop. Today and all those after it promised to be entertaining. A knock came from outside his room. "Mercury, let's go. Her Majesty's waiting." He opened the door and stepped out.

"So anxious to see her, are we?"

Emerald frowned at him. "Shut it. The ceremony's starting and if we're not there on time—"

"You'll have to beg for mercy?" Mercury raised his voice and mocked, "'Oh, Your Royal Highness, please don't replace us!'"

Emerald glowered at him, then started walking towards the throne room.

"Ugh… You're no fun today," Mercury said.

Emerald didn't answer him.

/-/-/-/

Roman had been speaking for the last twenty minutes. The majority of the huge crowd in they throne room were high ranking individuals, knights, and a few of those brave kids from the Origin Demonstration. They drank in his every word. Even if he didn't want to be doing this, it was always nice to have so many people bewitched by him.

Finally, he reached the end of the traditional speech and turned to the side. "And now, citizens, your queen is here to pick up the torch left behind by our dear late king. May the flame that is the great kingdom of Vale never extinguish under her rule and the Goddess's guidance." The words he spoke sickened him to some degree.

When Cinder appeared, the crowd applauded politely. She raised a hand and everyone stopped. "Citizens of Vale, I promise to lead our kingdom to greater glory."

Roman fought the urge to roll his eyes. She was far from the glorious type. "Here to complete the ceremony is Archbishop Mercury Black."

Mercury entered through the double doors in the back of the throne room and sashayed to the front. Seeing as the previous archbishop, killed on the night of the Origin Demonstration, was older than Remnant itself, the crowd's shock was fitting. He was younger than Roman, so, he was little more than a baby.

Roman's bodyguard gave him the late king's Frozen crown, which he then passed on to Mercury. He took it smugly and continued on.

Roman frowned after him. How could someone from the church be so irritating?

/-/-/-/

Mercury came to a stop in front of Cinder, who was standing in front of the throne. "My Queen," he began slowly, decidedly liking the amount of attention he had. "You are about to take on a great responsibility as the ruler of Vale. Is this your desire?"

"Yes, it is." She had a soft curve to her lips.

"Very well. Then, by what name should the Goddess remember you? Under what name shall you rule the kingdom?"

The curve grew to a small smirk. "Cinder… Fall."

The crowd in the throne room gasped in surprise. Mercury was glad his back was turned to them, or they would have seen his mocking smile. Of course she wouldn't choose the late king's last name. She wasn't his puppet. When they had quieted, he continued. "Your maiden name?"

"Correct."

"May the Goddess hear my words! Queen Cinder Fall now serves as the ruler of this humble kingdom!" He cast Burn on the crown, and the heat broke the spell and caused the ice around it to shatter. Mercury lowered it onto Cinder's head. She sat on the throne as if she had done it her whole life. A servant handed her a scepter. Cinder raised it, and brought the crowd to its knees.

/-/-/-/

Yang arrived home just after the sunset. When she recognized Ruby and Weiss outside the door, she quickened her pace until she could hear their voices.

"You didn't have to make me stay for the dinner," Ruby retorted.

"Of course I did! It's a public event so the public should go," Weiss contended.

Yang cleared her throat. "Ah… hey, guys! I'm back?"

Weiss looked like she had seen a ghost.

Ruby didn't seem to believe her eyes. "Yang!" She flew over to hug her. "Where have you been?"

"You won't believe this! I went and—" Before Yang could let the cat out of the bag, Blake's words came back to her.

_"You probably shouldn't tell anyone about aura. People aren't… the most receptive to it."_

"And saw a… a friend," she finished lamely.

"An assassin kills the king and you go and see a friend? For a week and a half?" Weiss was incredulous.

"Uh, yeah?"

Ruby shrugged it off. "Who cares? I'm glad you're back!"

"Thanks, Ruby—"

"I care!" Weiss stepped forward. "I don't know what you did, but I think you owe us an explanation. Inside. Now."

Yang wished she had taken a while longer to leave Forever Fall.

And so, Weiss interrogated her. Yang told them where she went, but not whom she saw. She told them she had gone to get better, but at what she didn't say. It felt horrible to lie to Ruby, but it was exhilarating to lie to Weiss. Even if it was only by omission.

Ruby had begun to form her own idea of the events. "So, you got hurt and left to go see this friend of yours to get better?"

"Uh…"

"We have a doctor here in Vale!" Weiss exclaimed. "And, remember Sir Port's words? She didn't sustain any mortal injuries!"

Yang would have to have a talk with Port about confidentiality later.

"Well, you don't have to be on your death bed to want a better doctor!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I'm confident there are no better doctors!" Weiss retorted.

"If Yang found one then there must be!"

"Urgh, you—"

"Um…" Yang tried stepping in, but there was no stopping those two. The last week and half clearly hadn't been kind to Weiss and Ruby's relationship.

"I'm leaving! You won't listen to me!" Weiss glared at Yang. "Don't think we're done here." Then, she stormed out and slammed the door shut.

Yang exhaled and relaxed. That was close. "Thanks, Rubes. What was that all about?"

"I'll always take your side, Sis." Ruby's eyes narrowed. "Especially against her. She has this crazy idea that you're working with the assassin."

"WHAT?"

/-/-/-/

Torchlight illuminated the throne room in a way Cinder could only describe as sinfully romantic. A guard appeared before her, armor marring the exquisite silence. "Queen Cinder, Weiss Schnee is here to see you."

"Oh? Send her in." What could the little Schnee want?

The flickering torchlight cast a warm glow on Weiss' white hair. She was a perfect imitation of her father. She even stood with the same, flawless posture. "Queen Cinder, since you've taken the throne, the search for the assassin has officially started, correct?"

"Yes, it has."

"I think I may have a lead."

Cinder grinned. "Interesting…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments/kudos, and have a wonderful day, everyone!
> 
> NEXT: The Boy and the Thief


	9. The Boy and the Thief

Neptune looked through a street vendor's books and absentmindedly adjusted the goggles on his forehead. They were tight on him now, but he didn't have the heart to get new ones. He still remembered the day his father gave them to him and relived it often in his dreams. Those dreams were bittersweet. Those dreams were the only place he could see his father now.

He paid for a book he wanted, an ever-elusive autographed manuscript of Silverwick's Magical Adventures, before beginning to walk towards a bench. He enjoyed people watching and reading new books in his free time—the market was the perfect place to do both. Children played in a fountain while their parents shopped, and some older people sat here and there looking on with either soft fondness or bitter discontent… Neptune decided it was quite the place to spend the afternoon.

But, before he could reach his seat, shouting erupted from the market. "Thief! Get back here! Guards! Someone call the guards!" There was a great commotion as people were shoved aside in a line heading straight for him. Before he knew it, he was lying on the ground, staring up at a teenager with a mischievous grin and messy, blond hair.

"Whoa?"

"Hey there!"

"There he is! Thief! Stop!"

"Whoops, that's my cue. See ya!" The teen stood up, waved goodbye with a novel of sorts, and ran away.

Neptune rose and brushed himself off before realizing, "Hey, that's my book!" He ran after the thief, readjusting his goggles on the way lest they pull out half his hair.

The chase led them through many alleyways Neptune was sure even the most detailed map of Vale would never have mentioned. Somewhere along the way, the guards gave up, but he was determined to reclaim his book. He sped down a road in a residential district he hadn't been to before. Houses slowly turned to shacks and the stone road disintegrated into dirt and gravel. Everything around him was dirty and breaking down—even the air seemed to hang with it.

Neptune vaguely remembered reading about this area. It was perhaps the poorest place in Vale, but no efforts were ever made to improve it or collect data on it. There seemed to be collective memory loss when it came to the area and hardly any patrols were present. The perfect place for thieves.

Shaking his head clear of thoughts, Neptune refocused his attention on the chase… only to find the thief was gone. He slowed to a walk and caught his breath while scanning the area. Nothing jumped out at him until he heard a sound akin to a door closing above his head.

Looking up, he saw a suspicious looking window on the second floor of an abandoned guard outpost. Whereas all the other windows were boarded from the outside, this one was boarded from within… and it was conveniently located next to a tree with branches acting like a ladder up to it.

With the strange window being his only lead at the moment, he adjusted his goggles, took a deep breath, and began to climb. Neptune hadn't climbed a tree since he was younger and it didn't exactly end well. Even so, a rare, signed manuscript was something worth the trouble.

When he was at the top, he swung open the boards and caught the thief eating a banana while looking through his book. A criminal living in a guard outpost. How ironic.

"Aha!" Neptune shouted.

"Ah!" In his surprise, the thief threw his banana.

It landed on Neptune's head, and he almost fell from the tree in his surprise. "Ah! What the hell, dude?"

"I could ask you the same thing! What are you doing at my house?"

"You stole my book!"

"You followed me all the way here for a book?"

"It's limited edition!"

"Okay, okay! I just thought it'd be for the money."

"The what…" Using his left hand to pat down his pockets, Neptune realized his pouch of Lien was missing. "Not cool, man. I want that back, too."

/-/-/-/

Cinder waited patiently in a training room. She had around fifteen minutes before he would be here, but she was capable of biding her time.

She'd waited this long…

"Are you sure you want to meet him here?" Emerald spoke up from behind her.

"I don't see the point in wasting time." Cinder glanced at the door. "Besides, I doubt he's fond of formalities. What kind of queen would I be to make a guest uncomfortable?"

"Yes, Queen Cinder." Emerald gripped her sickles' hilts and looked at the door with a clenched jaw. What could have her so tense?

Cinder approached and tucked a stray hair behind Emerald's ear. "What's the matter, Little Bird?" she cooed.

Emerald softened the slightest bit. "I'm not sure about this guy. He has every reason to just—"

"Trust," Cinder cut in.

"Un...conditionally."

Cinder smirked. "That's my little raven."

/-/-/-/

Sun figured he had stolen from just about every type of person. Rich people, poor people, other thieves, guardsmen… but he'd never gotten mixed up with anyone like this. "Hey, don't try and enter my house," he barked.

"If you don't let me inside, I'm turning you in," Neptune threatened.

"Are you serious?"

"Dude, you stole from me and threw a banana in my face."

Sun sighed and pulled him through the window. "Okay, but that was pretty awesome." The look he got wasn't one of agreement. Honestly, he didn't know what to do in this situation. Most of the time, getting caught did not end with his targets in his house… Either way, he wasn't going down without a fight. "Fine… you can have your stuff back."

"Nice."

Before he got to the money, Sun pulled out his staff and swiped at Neptune, who easily ducked and unfolded his guandao from behind his back.

"Whoa, okay, it is so on," Neptune said.

They met in fury. Sun relied on his above-average reflexes as a thief while Neptune kept a level head and seemed to rely on some sort of training. His style reminded Sun of a few guards he fought, but with more flourish.

Sun jumped a low thrust and brought his staff down on Neptune's left shoulder. Before it could connect, Neptune's guandao came up and knocked it aside, proving he had some reflexes of his own.

The rest was just a simple dodge-and-deflect routine as Sun bought time to analyze his opponent and create an opening. When he'd seen enough, he jumped back and felt for something to throw. He never said he fought fair… He flung the first thing he touched at Neptune.

"Gross! Cut it out with the bananas already!" Neptune shouted, clearly repulsed.

Sun just shrugged and seized the opportunity to bowl him over. They tussled until Sun broke his staff into nunchucks and wrapped it around the guandao's shaft to render it useless. That would have been the end of the fight, but without warning, the guandao turned into a trident, scratching Sun's cheek. He had to dodge to avoid worse.

Neptune threw away his nunchucks and held the trident's prongs to his chest. "Stuff back. Now," he ordered.

Sun held up his hands in defeat. "Alright! Chill!"

/-/-/-/

After precisely fifteen minutes, there was a knock at the training room door. "Queen Cinder," he greeted with a bow. From behind his red and white mask, he looked around the training room. Just her and a tense-looking guard. It was exactly as they'd agreed.

"I trust you're ready to begin right away?" Cinder mused.

"You don't waste time. And, our arrangement?" Adam asked.

"I also don't waste my words on false promises, Adam. All you've asked for shall be provided."

Adam nodded. "Then my services are yours."

"Good," Cinder said, grinning. "Let's begin."

Adam watched the guard step back and a formed smirk that grew into a snarling grin when he activated his aura. Red flames burst from body and coated the scars and burns texturing his skin. He stood slowly, cast his mantle aside, and scanned Cinder's face from behind his mask.

Watchful determination met his gaze. Very well. He would soon wipe it off her face. After all this time, he finally got to do what he set out for. Even if he couldn't kill her, he'd maul her so beyond recognition… Anticipation invigorated him—heightened his senses. He shuddered into the flame and let the fury heating his chest take him.

With a bestial growl, Adam leapt forward. His hands burnt Cinder's flesh as he unlocked her aura. "Release."

On command, an orange glow surrounded Cinder then separated from her body like raindrops falling in reverse. Vivid spheres of flame gathered around her. After taking them in, she turned to Adam and spoke the words he was so impatient to hear. "Training starts now."

Adam was all too happy to oblige. He unsheathed his sword and slashed at Cinder. One of her orbs of aura blocked the blade in a surprising feat of strength… but it wasn't strong enough.

/-/-/-/

Neptune pushed up his diadem and walked through the hall with practiced poise. One of his close aides stopped him before he could enter his quarters. "You're late, My Prince. I was about to send a patrol for you."

"Sorry, Bronzewing, I got a little carried away."

"See that it doesn't happen again."

"Right." Neptune couldn't help but think that despite Dove Bronzewing's young age, he acted far more serious than some of the senior members on staff. "Will you have them prepare a bath?"

"As you wish."

"Oh, and don't disturb me tonight. I'll be reading."

"Certainly." Bronzewing paused. "Did something happen?"

"No, why?"

"Hm. I apologize, it's just that you look more lively than usual."

"Really? If anything, I'm tired."

His aide nodded knowingly. "You haven't been out of the castle much lately. That's probably the cause."

/-/-/-/

Cinder hit the ground hard. She looked at one of her shaking hands. A weak orange flame flickered close to it.

"Queen Cinder!" Emerald rushed to her side, horrified.

Cinder pushed her away—leaving blood on her clothes—and stood. She faced Adam and found her voice, forcing it to be steady. "Again."

He smirked and swung his sword once more. She barely blocked the attack and a quick follow-up sent her to the floor—a part of the castle she had never been so familiar with until now. She checked the flame… and watched it go out.

She witnessed her family die all those years ago so she waited. She wanted to get stronger and reestablish her bloodline so she let time pass. She wanted to prove she was worthy of her last name so she became a pretty face for an old king. Now, the opportunity arrived at last, but she needed power to take it… and here she was failing to attain what she needed most.

She had come too far for this now. She would be damned if she let this be where she came short, if she became just another in a long line of insignificant faces. She'd done too much not to have her will be known and respected! The flame rekindled and she focused on it. She would make her aura, her very soul, bow to her resolve. Nothing else mattered.

Cinder's aura flared. "Again," she commanded in a low tone. When Adam advanced again, she caught his blade and felt its steel cut into her. More. Her aura intensified in the palm of her hand grew and the blade stopped cutting. Burn! Finally, the flames doubled in size, and met Adam's aura. But, Cinder didn't just want to match his power, she wanted to crush it under her thumb. Suffocate his flames with hers.

Adam wasn't going to give her the chance. He clubbed her in the head with his sheath. Cinder staggered, aura lessening in strength just before he kicked her back onto the floor. She spit out blood—a vile red. Cinder couldn't suppress a soft laugh at how pitiful she must look.

"Cinder!" Emerald ran to her side and glared at Adam. "Stop this!"

Cinder tried to lift a hand to silence her, but a sudden bout of fatigue made it hard to move.

Flicking the his blade free of blood, Adam walked towards them—face unreadable behind his red and white mask.

A small draft of wind stirred the room. "Don't. Move," Emerald ordered.

Adam kept walking.

Emerald unsheathed her weapons. "I said stop!" she screamed. The draft became a gust.

Adam stopped for a few beats as he contemplated his next move. He finally grunted, then and turned on his heel to leave the room. "I'll be in my quarters."

When the door closed, Emerald turned frantic. "Queen Cinder—"

"Quiet. Did I not specifically instruct you to stay out of this?"

Emerald flinched. "I just thought…"

"Don't think... obey."

Emerald opened her mouth for a moment, but closed it before any sound came out. She dipped her head in submission. "Yes, my queen. It won't happen again."

"We'll talk about your aura later."

"My aura…? I never had it unlocked—" The glow around her and the draft in the room spoke differently. "This must have just happened! I..."

"Later," Cinder reminded. "Let me rest, Little Bird."

Emerald obeyed and left her to herself.

Alone now, Cinder sighed. She was too new at this, too weak… But, she knew how to change that.

/-/-/-/

Emerald was a tempest in a garden. Adam should be dead by now for what he did to Cinder! Everything about him upset her to the utmost. But, if she had to put up with him she would. The queen's goals should be her only concern.

She looked at the wisps of wind that were her aura. She wanted to protect Cinder… and this is what answered the call. "'A power stronger than Dust,'" she whispered, quoting an old legend. If she trained hard enough, would Cinder finally see her as useful?

"Well, look who learned a new trick."

Emerald spun around to face the voice. "Mercury."

Mercury lifted his hands in mock surrender. "How stingy. I didn't even do anything yet."

Emerald narrowed her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Nothing. I just came by to see how you were doing, 'Little Bird.'"

"Don't call me that."

"Right, sorry, I forgot only she could," Mercury jabbed.

"You know, I'm tempted to throw you right back out onto the street we picked your sorry ass up from," Emerald hissed.

"Then who would be archbishop?" Mercury inquired.

"I'm sure a dog could play the part better," Emerald spat.

"Ouch. And here I was trying to be nice…" Mercury strolled over and sat down next to her on the bench. "I just wanted to check in on my good friend Emerald."

"We're not friends."

"Too bad. I was about to ask a friendly favor. You see, you're not the only one who wants a new plaything."

"You want aura? Here's an idea," Emerald quipped. "You ask Queen Cinder, and I'm sure she'd gladly say no."

"Wow, I knew you were whipped but not that whipped," he marveled, standing up. Mercury put his hands out to his sides and shook his head. "Guess there's no helping the lost."

"Isn't that an archbishop's job?" Emerald asked cynically.

"Looks like someone didn't read the fine print," Mercury said, shrugging. At that, he walked away as quietly as he came.

Emerald vowed that one day she would spit on his grave.

/-/-/-/

Sun covered a scuffmark from his earlier fight with a fine rug. He'd gotten it from a bootlegger in exchange for keeping silent about her operation. She'd offered the rug thinking it was better than being turned in. Sun had to agree. It spruced up his place very nicely. Besides, the guard never paid anyone for tipping them off… It was a win-win.

Speaking of being turned in, Sun wondered why he wasn't sitting in a cell by now. He stole from the blue-haired teen because he figured it would be easy… and it was, but it didn't exactly end smoothly.

Who was that guy? Would he notice Sun gave him less money back? It was strange, but he felt a connection with him… Sun wanted to see him again and at least get his name. Maybe even see if he could steal successfully from him next time. It was probably more the latter.

/-/-/-/

Neptune put his book down and sighed. Silverwick's Magical Adventures was a great story… but he couldn't stop thinking about that thief. Shouldn't he have turned the guy in by now? Thing was, he didn't really want to. If his father was still alive, he knew he'd be scolded for that.

A not entirely logical thought slowly formed in his mind. Neptune would just have to see the thief again because… well, what if he wanted to steal stuff? Or throw bananas at people again? Who else would stop him? Definitely not the guards because Neptune wasn't going to tell them anything.

That settled it. The next time Neptune was at the market, he'd keep an eye out. He was probably going to finish Silverwick's Magical Adventures by the end of the night, so he'd need to go get another book sooner or later… It was probably more the former.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A song to chase thieves to: in love with a ghost - qwerty enchanted the house and now it's attacking us
> 
> NEXT: Revival and Markings of Resolve


	10. Revival and Markings of Resolve

Yang stared at the piece of rye in her hand she was supposed to be eating for breakfast while Ruby cleaned her tools. It had been a quiet morning, which was great because that meant no Weiss. Yang sat in the chair near the workbench and poked at the bread.

She knew people didn't take well to aura, and she could understand why. It looked an awful lot like magic, but it wasn't—it had an explanation… and Ruby wasn't just "people." She was Yang's sister along with one of the greatest individuals she knew. Ruby would definitely keep her aura a secret, but Ruby also worked for Vale's guard. Keeping secrets would not end well for her.

Even so, Yang didn't want to hide things from her. Besides, there was a surprising lack of guilt when lying to Weiss.

Gathering some courage, she broke the silence. "Hey, Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"You know how I said I went to see a friend and get better?"

Ruby put down her tools. "Yeah...?"

"Well, I did, but… there's some stuff I didn't mention before about the trip."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. See, the thing is—" The shop door closed and cut her off.

Ruby leaned over and whispered, "Sorry, Yang, can this wait?"

"S—Sure. Go ahead," Yang said.

Nodding, Ruby turned to the door. "Hi and welcome to Rose's Runes!" She greeted. "How may I help you?"

A woman with pale-green hair approached the workbench. "Ms. Rose?"

"That's me!"

"I have an order for you—from Vale."

An order from Vale but no Weiss? Strange, yet not unpleasant…

"Are… you with the guard?" Ruby inquired.

"No. I'm with someone much more important. I trust you've heard of the queen?" Emerald asked with a glint in her eye.

"Th—The queen?" Ruby gasped.

"So, you have, then. Good," Emerald said with a small smile. "I have an order from her I was told only you could fulfill." She handed over a piece of paper sealed with the royal emblem.

"Wow, what an honor—I'd be glad to get this done for you!" Ruby exclaimed. "Is there anything else I can do?"

Emerald leaned in - there was a certain confidence to her demeanor now. "I was also wondering if you could fulfill a personal order."

Ruby didn't notice the change. "Sure! What's your name?"

"Emerald Sustrai."

"Okay. And, the order?" Ruby asked.

Emerald pulled out a smaller sheet of plain paper and handed it over. "Just this, please."

"Great! I'll be done in a few hours, so if you want to come back then, I'll—"

"Actually, I'll wait here," Emerald interjected.

"Oh… okay," Ruby said, eyes a little wide.

With that, Emerald sat next to Yang. "And you are?" she asked.

Yang, who had been watching with apparent skepticism until now, raised an eyebrow. "I'm Yang, Ruby's sister."

Emerald smiled politely. "It's nice to meet you, Yang."

She was nice enough, but something about her set off alarm bells in Yang's head. Emerald reminded her of the northern rivers—placid at a glance, yet home to a deadly current beneath the surface.

/-/-/-/

Ruby was bemused by the queen's orders. Dust mixtures were something she did often, but never with water instead of blood. What was the point in that? Paired with the runes and rune runnings drawn in ink on strips of paper, it completed a very unusual request. Ruby cast a quizzical glance at Emerald.

Emerald cocked her head to the side and raised her eyebrows. "Did you need something?"

"Are you sure you want it mixed in water?" Ruby asked.

"Yep, just water."

Ruby shared a look with Yang. "Alright, then." Seeing as the order called for nothing more than some sketches and a few mixtures, she was done in record time. "That'll be two hundred Lien for the official order and seventy five for the personal one."

"Okay." Emerald pulled out a pouch of money. "The official charge will be paid along with your weekly amount from the guard. Here's the personal charge, though."

"Got it. Thanks for stopping by!"

"Yeah, it was nice," Emerald said.

As soon as the door closed, Ruby was instantly bursting with excitement. "Oh, my gosh, Yang, I got to do an order for the queen! That's so cool!"

"You're at the top of the food chain, Rubes! But don't get too excited. Something felt a off about that order."

"I'm not too excited," Ruby scoffed. She looked down at her bench. "I mean, I am curious about what all that stuff was for, but even if it was a little weird, it's probably fine. After all, it's for the queen, right?"

"Who knows," Yang shrugged. "I just didn't like the vibe I got from Emerald."

"Really? I thought she was nice."

"It seemed like she wasn't telling us something," Yang said.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Well, duh! Yang, the order was for the queen. She probably has some top secret queen stuff to do, right?"

"Like, drink Dust water and hang rune paintings around her room?" Yang asked pointedly.

Ruby didn't get the point. She was already off in her own world. "But what if she hung my runes around her room? That would be so awesome…"

Yang laughed and threw up her hands in defeat. "Alright, Baby Sis. You're star struck."

What was so wrong about that?

Eventually, Ruby returned to her work. When she picked up the tool she had been cleaning before Emerald walked in, she remembered her previous conversation with Yang. "Hey, Yang, what were you saying about your trip earlier?"

"H—Huh?" Yang started. She had forgotten about that. All her resolve from earlier had melted away. She didn't feel like talking about it anymore. "Oh. Nothing…"

Ruby gave her a worried look for a couple seconds, then shrugged. "Okay."

/-/-/-/

Cinder sat in her quarters, looking out over the kingdom from her window. Emerald stood near her and set up the materials she had requested earlier along with a bucket of water with a hand towel.

"Queen Cinder, the tattooist from Mountain Glenn is here to see you," a guard called from outside the door.

"Send him in."

The door opened, and a large man in traditional clothing with a box held delicately in both hands appeared.

"You are called Yatsuhashi, correct?"

He nodded.

"Take your time setting up. As agreed earlier, we shall provide the ink."

Yatsuhashi opened the box and took out a metal rod, a brush, and some needles. He sterilized the equipment and inserted the needles in a row on the tip of the rod. Next, he pulled out a few larger towels and laid them out across the bed.

All this completed, Cinder rose and stripped off the top half of her silk robe. It slid from her shoulders and fell around her waist. Emerald followed close behind with a Dust solution and the paper. She handed everything over to Yatsuhashi. "Here's the ink and the references. Start with these on the back."

He nodded and asked Cinder to lay across the bed. When she did as directed, he dipped the brush in the Dust solution, then the needles into the brush, and began.

As the metal pierced her skin, the queen lay patiently. She had no doubt in Yatsuhashi's skill, as the Daichi family held an unblemished reputation in each of the major kingdoms. Emerald, however, watched intently from behind him. Every time the needles hit a particularly sensitive area of skin, she subconsciously reached for her sickles.

At the end of the tedious process, Cinder had perfectly crafted rune runnings going from between her shoulder blades to the center of her collarbone. They also came down her arms and to her hands. Her left hand read the keyword "Ignite" and the right hand read "Burn."

When Yatsuhashi left, she dressed herself in training clothes. "Emerald, send Adam down to the training room."

"Yes, Queen Cinder."

Today, she'd return the favor of yesterday's humiliation.

/-/-/-/

Emerald ran to catch up to Yatsuhashi. "Hey, hold on! Will you tattoo me as well?"

"No."

That was definitely not the answer she was expecting. "Why not?"

"I know what is in the ink you have used."

"So?"

Yatsuhashi shook his head, then approached her. His hand rested on her left shoulder. "Dust paves a path to destruction. Your soul cannot handle what your heart and mind desires."

She hollered after his retreating form, "What's that supposed to mean?" Seventy-five Lien didn't care what her soul could handle according to that country boy. Yatsuhashi never answered, and by the time he left her view, she knew she had to hurry up and get Adam.

Looks like she wasn't allowed to take any shortcuts.

/-/-/-/

Adam looked at Cinder with a frown. He'd left earlier because of Emerald, but he wouldn't give them the same courtesy twice. This time, if Cinder wasn't careful she could really end up dead. Not that he minded.

"Training starts now," she said with a smirk.

Unsheathing his sword, Adam called out his aura again. Cinder did the same. Spheres of flame floated about her like paper lanterns and for a moment, she was still. Adam approached, but stopped in his tracks a few seconds later.

Cinder held the bridge of her nose and grit her teeth as her aura flickered. Then, she shouted in pain and dropped to the floor. Adam watched, perplexed, and Emerald looked like she was stuck in an internal battle of sorts. After a period of convulsions, Cinder roared and opened her eyes. They were glowing.

Her aura swelled to unnatural levels and she controlled it all without wavering. Finally, she stretched out her right hand and spoke with conviction. "Burn." The flames around her went out for a moment, then the air in the room seemed to condense as it all reappeared in front of her hand. A fireball so big was rendered it was as if she was holding a star.

Adam took a step back. What the hell had happened in a single day?

When the queen threw the ball, it whistled through the air and Adam had to channel his entire aura into a shield just to block it. He felt as if his own flames were being smothered by the sheer amount of power before him. And Cinder did not stop with simply one.

"Burn." Again, she conjured another ball of flame and flung it at her opponent. Adam barely stopped the second, and the edges of his clothing singed. Then, Cinder was upon him. Putting a hand on his chest, she whispered, "Ignite."

That was all Adam remembered about their second fight.

/-/-/-/

Roman ate dinner across from his bodyguard. In a word, he was bored. Having no work after being flooded with activity should have been nice, but since he was confined to the east wing of the castle without any hope of leaving, it simply wasn't. He just wanted to hurry up and get on to whatever else Cinder would make him do.

Roman glanced at his bodyguard. She still hadn't spoken a word to him, but he learned that her name was Neopolitan and her diet consisted of more sweets than real food. She also liked watching him and never really seemed to be doing her job… but he already knew that.

She caught him looking and grinned, waggling an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes and looked away. Finding his serious reaction funny, she giggled silently. Always silence with this one.

Two sets of footsteps echoed down the hall towards their room. In walked Emerald and someone he hadn't seen before. He had a scowl deep enough to pass up the water by the docks and was limping something fierce. "Adam, this is your new partner, Neopolitan, and your new 'leader,' Roman," Emerald introduced.

"Welcome to the club, kid," Roman said. "Now, Emerald, would you care to disclose some information about what exactly I'm leading?"

Ignoring his tone, she answered casually, "You three will be reviving the White Fang."

Roman laughed. "Do I look like a Faunus to you?"

"You have a brain, don't you? You're leading. All you need to do is make it look like the White Fang still exists. These two will do all the heavy lifting."

"And, am I lucky enough to know why this is happening?"

"If you are, you're not hearing it from me," Emerald said, shrugging. "You have a lot of freedom with this, so don't screw it up."

"Right… freedom. Filling out paperwork, being watched even as I sleep, not being let outside… lovely."

Emerald smiled. "I'm glad you understand. We're expecting results in two months. Consider this the start of phase two."

When she was gone, Roman turned to his new subordinates and sighed. "Well, who's ready to revive a crime ring?" Adam stepped up to him. Roman was starting to get nervous. "I see you already have your mask."

"I was in the White Fang, and I don't acknowledge you as leader," Adam spat.

"I see you joined us in a bit of a rebellious phase, huh, kid?" Roman jabbed. "I don't know if you heard the queen's messenger, but I'm the brains of this operation."

Adam grunted and grabbed his sword. Roman instinctively retreated a couple steps, and Adam was about to follow when Neo stepped between the two. She held the tip of her umbrella to his neck and gave him a warning glare. As always, there was still a playful glint to her eyes.

Surprisingly, Adam cooled down and stalked away. Neo turned back and looked at Roman expectantly.

"Okay, so you do your job," Roman admitted.

She smiled in triumphance.

/-/-/-/

Adam slammed his fist into a pillar in the hall outside his room. He came here for revenge, and now he was to be ordered around by a human of all things. He stared at his reflection in the cut marble. To be beaten senseless by a human queen. To be part of a fake White Fang lead by a human coward…

He remembered the day the real White Fang fell. It was just like any other day at the HQ in Atlas until some human freaks decided they didn't like their presence in the kingdom. Adam was outside at the time of the initial explosion. By the time he got inside, it was too late. His partner, Blake Belladonna, had…

Adam punched the pillar again.

He had interrogated some of the humans, but it was clear no one sent had them. What was true, though, was that they were nearly all from Vale. Since then, Adam had journeyed. Learning more about aura from the traditional Faunus, strengthening his resolve… He would get the equality his partner wanted and avenge her.

When he first entered the kingdom, Cinder found him and offered him a deal. He would get the equality he desired and a free license to kill… if it was under her command. Adam had only agreed because of the "training" promised in the beginning. That had gone well.

Well, if he was going to revive the White Fang, he may as well start now. In a kingdom as large as this, one person dead went unnoticed. A few people dead drew more interest from the guards.

To get to the level of alarm required by the queen, he had to put in some work.

Adam walked towards the stairs to find Neopolitan sitting on the banister. She hopped off and stood to block his path. "You have aura, don't you?" He could sense it.

She smirked and walked forward. Adam's instincts told him to avoid a fight, but his hands were already itching for his sword. When his fingertips brushed the hilt, she disappeared and showed up behind him. He hadn't even seen her move.

Neopolitan shook her head and kept walking towards him. He swung his blade at her as he unsheathed it, but she parried with her umbrella and held his gaze.

"Adam, what are you doing?" Cinder's voice froze their interaction.

"My job," he said.

"Wait until Roman gives you an order before you act."

Adam growled. "I don't need anyone to tell me how to do what I've been doing for my entire life."

Cinder moved Neopolitan to the side and took her position in front of him. "Then think of his orders as orders from me. And, just like with orders from me, if you break them or distort them, you will be punished by me." A small flame showed up beside her for a moment. "Do I make myself clear, Adam?"

He felt his pride breaking as he answered. "Yes… Queen Cinder."

"Very good."

/-/-/-/

Roman sat alone in his room attempting to come up with a master plan to throw the city into a state of panic with just three people. It wasn't going so well given the lack of numbers. Stealing things or dealing in frauds took too long and even killing a few nobles wouldn't cause widespread panic because all the good nobles were killed at the Origin Demonstration.

If the king's assassin was on his team, he might have a better chance, but so far not a single lead on their identity had been mentioned. That was too bad. Roman had wanted to congratulate the cloaked figure for finally giving the oldest king in history some well-deserved rest.

Well, if he could get a guard patrol's attention, he'd have something to work with. A control group of sorts. And... what better way to get their attention than to bring the issue to them? An agitated guard made for agitated people, and nothing made the guard more disturbed than having themselves be the targets.

All that was left was a hit list of people they would miss… Roman already had a few in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone. Thank you for reading and supporting this story! Please comment and give kudos - I really enjoy seeing all the wonderful things you have to say. I'm new to AO3, and I just learned that I can reply your comments, so I'll be replying to what everyone has said so far as well as comments posted in the future. The next chapter will be coming out soon. Have a good one.
> 
> NEXT: No Good News


	11. No Good News

Weiss sat down at her kitchen table for breakfast. She decided to try her luck and make herself a sandwich today. Wheat bread held seasoned pork and an egg—of course, she had bought some fruit from the local market for a side as well. Lately, her meals were becoming more and more edible and they even tasted good on some days. It had taken her a while to learn to cook, but she blamed that on the fact that nobody had bothered to teach her at the manor.

She'd have to leave for work in a while, so she enjoyed the peace and quiet while she could. Being a guard captain meant going to work with the sun. From sunup to sundown, there was always something to be done or someone who wasn't doing their job right. Weiss looked out her window and onto the darkened street. It wasn't the calming landscape back home, but it was something.

Mail had come for her yesterday. She'd been putting it off seeing as it was from Winter. On good days, she forgot she had a sister. Well, she could think any number of less than pleasant things about Winter, but this might be the letter where something important finally came up, so Weiss had to read it.

A baby blue version of a Schnee Dust Company snowflake sealed the letter. She was confident Winter had chosen that color for her branch just to spite her. Weiss had wanted it first. It was the little things Winter did to irritate her, and even if Weiss never wanted to admit this for as long as she lived, they almost always worked. Immaculate, loopy cursive filled the paper inside, leaving perfect margins. It read:

_To My Dearest Sister,_

_Hello, Weiss, I hope you are doing well. It's been quite a while since my last letter, so I'm sure you're dying to hear about that new suit I was working on. I'm sorry for the delay—it was a bigger success than I expected. Coco says it's the most popular item set in the boutique right now. If you'd like one, I can have it woven with ice Dust instead of wind and sent to you. I'm sure Velvet will tailor it for you perfectly—have you grown at all? Eating peasant food isn't making you malnourished, is it? If you had chosen to live in the barracks, you could afford better food._

_Foxy sends his regards and hopes your work is going well. Isn't it tiring to be around people of such low caliber? Well, I suppose being on the guard has no requirements other than brute strength. You were always more fitted for battle out of the two of us, so it's only fitting you chose the guard as your branch._

_Daddy says if you make it to region captain by your birthday, he'll let you have company rights. Despite how cold he is with you, I think he really does love you. When Daddy came to visit, he joked that you might take over the company when he retires based off your work so far. He's so funny!_

_I know you don't like to touch on this, but, have you found a rune master yet? You should really start thinking about your options. I looked into it, and that Ruby Rose you have working for you looks promising. She's a bit young, though. Do you want Foxy to introduce you to one of his friends?_

_Well, I won't keep you any longer. I know you have to work to gain a rank or two in Vale's guard._

_With much love,_

_Winter Schnee_

Weiss sighed and put down the letter. As always, Winter had no idea what she was talking about on any and all aspects of Weiss's life. She thought she was the queen just because she was older and found a way to successfully sew Dust into clothing. Weiss wondered how Winter's business partner put up with her. She hadn't seen her family since she came to Vale, but judging by their letters, they weren't up to anything new.

Replacing the paper in its envelope, she cleared her leftovers from the table and returned everything to where it should be. Winter used to be different before she left for Mistral. She used to be someone worth looking up to. People change, but not as dramatically as she did. Petty and insulting, she deserved nothing more than a cold shoulder now.

Putting on her armor, Weiss left her home and headed to work. The lock on the door echoed through the empty house.

/-/-/-/

Neptune was having a hard time finding what he was looking for. Or rather, who he was looking for. He also felt as if someone was watching him and that wasn't helping the situation at all. A book caught his eye so he picked it up, but his gaze was constantly flitting off the pages to the scenery around him.

Before he could put the book down, an ear-piercing scream broke the general noise of the market. Shortly after, a conflagration arose and devoured many vendors' wares… and many vendors as well. Pandemonium broke out, and people began running away as quickly as possible. From the harsh red blaze came a man in a black mantle. He walked calmly—it was as if the fire was radiating from him, destroying everything in his wake. Neptune reached for the guandao folded and strapped behind him when a tug on his collar pulled him backwards and eventually, after much resistance, into a clothing rack belonging to the vendor next door.

"Who the—"

"Shh!" Sun's wide, dark-grey eyes glinted from within the clothes.

Neptune quickly closed his mouth at the sight of them. "It's you."

"We have to get out of here as soon we can," Sun whispered. No sooner had he said this than a patrol of guards came running into position.

"Halt!"

The arsonist kept walking.

"S-Stop, or we'll have to use force!" The guard captain held his shaking weapon as steady as he could, but it was clear that the arsonist was already winning the battle.

"Fine by me," he said flippantly.

With a desperate battle cry, the patrol rushed forward. In a blur of movement Neptune couldn't follow, the aggressor unsheathed his sword, cut them down as if he were simply slicing into the wind, and sheathed it again. The guards fell to the ground, blooding spilled from their wounds. Neptune watched in horror as the arsonist approached the captain, whom he had spared of injury. A burning hand lifted the poor man by the neck. The guard screamed in agony as his skin blistered beneath it. "Your region captain. Get him and tell him this: The White Fang would like to see him dead for his sins." Dropping his victim, he kicked the guard's back as he fled uncoordinatedly with great tears streaming down his face.

Neptune and Sun stood frozen in fear.

The arsonist sat down and set his sword across his knees, waiting. It was then Sun broke the mood and snapped into action. He took hold of Neptune's arm. "Now!" The pair ran far and fast. They did not stop until they had climbed into his house and closed the boarded window behind them.

Neptune collapsed onto the floor, gasping for breath. "What the hell was that?"

Sun followed suit and crashed onto his bed. "That was the White Fang."

It seemed more like a witch to Neptune. "Aren't they dead or something?"

"I guess not anymore."

Silence ensued. After a minute or two, Neptune couldn't keep himself from asking, "Dude you think the region captain…?"

"I hope not... No one would be able escape that. The White Fang isn't something to joke around with."

"How do you know so much about them?"

Sun's features darkened and he placed a hand on his fur belt. "They were… responsible for the death of my parents."

/-/-/-/

Weiss sat in her region's guard outpost doing paperwork. It looked like she would have to stop by Rose's Runes again later in the day. She felt a vein pop reflexively.

Worse, the other captains seemed to be slacking more than usual today and were raising a ruckus so loud, they may well have been at a carnival. After Weiss had finished a document, a guard rushed into the room with an unprofessional amount of excitement. "You guys won't believe this! A guy just came in with crazy burns!" The captains listened harder than they ever did at attention. "Long story short, some arson guy's pretending to be from the White Fang, and the region captain went to finish him off!" There was maybe one second of silence since the beginning of the morning; then, it fell apart.

"I've gotta watch this!"

"Ol' Captain's finally getting serious, huh? I guess I'll go make sure the situation doesn't get out of hand."

Young and old captains alike spoke all at once, trying to justify going to watch the fight. Eventually seeing they were of the same mind, they all ran out of the outpost and left Weiss alone at her desk.

She sighed and set down her feather pen. Outside the window, she watched them head down the street at a pace barely passing for walking. People followed behind, wanting to see what the gathering of guard captains was all about. Weiss watched their forms retreat from her vision. In the end, her reflection in the window looked back at her every bit as unimpressed as she felt.

Isn't it tiring to be around people of such low caliber?

Sometimes, it was.

/-/-/-/

Adam sat still in the smoldering clearing as guards and their captains formed a ring about him. From what he could see, five of them were on Roman's hit list. Finally, his primary target entered through the small clearing.

The region captain dropped a large two-handed axe onto the ground—its weight chipped the stone road. "So, you're the one responsible for all this, eh?" he sneered

"So I am."

"Well, let's get this battle over with so I can take you to jail. I got a busy schedule, you know. But, I'm sure none of my men will mind if your head cracks a bit before then, am I right?"

The guards cheered.

Adam put his hand on his hilt. "Very well. Take the first move."

"You serious, kid? Big mistake!" The region captain raised the axe and rushed him.

Adam stood and began to glow red, feeling heat course through him, lusting to be fed. Just before the axe connected, he blocked it with his sword partially unsheathed. He felt all the blow's power rush into him. It was intoxicating, euphoric, and begging to be let loose. He couldn't help but indulge.

Fully unsheathing his sword, he swung the blade in a wide arc. When both halves of the region captain hit the ground, he flicked his sword free of blood and sheathed it again. "You were a strong man," he commented. "But not smart." Adam decided to return to his quarters and paved an exit with the blood of the other five targets. Six down—Roman had better be happy with that. Just to be on the safe side, Adam burned down the rest of the market.

If Neopolitan could top this, he'd treat her to that three-layered cake she seemed to love eating so much.

/-/-/-/

Sun took a breath. "When I lived in Vacuo, the White Fang had a branch in the city. One day, they killed a well-loved noble who was involved in the underground Faunus labor trade. The city hunted for the killers, but never found them. They had to blame someone…"

"And they blamed your parents?" Neptune asked, horrified.

"Yeah. They were on staff at the time of the murder and they were the only Faunus on the residence." He took a few more breaths. It was like he never really got over their deaths no matter how much time had passed or how much he did to forget and move on. "Vigilantes broke into our house. I barely escaped… and I never saw my parents again."

"That's... That's harsh, man."

"I know. After that, I came here."

"Began your life of crime?" Neptune quipped playfully yet carefully.

"Actually, no. I worked on the docks. Then I started my life of crime after I realized I was better at that than anything else. No way I was becoming a servant again."

"But, you do know stealing is bad, right?"

Sun smiled. "Hey, if people like you would stop making it so easy for me, I wouldn't have to!"

"Not cool, man. I got my book back, remember?"

"Yeah, and you even paid me for all the trouble."

"Huh?"

Sun held up the coins he'd taken before he gave the pouch back. "Seventeen Lien! Really, it's too easy!" He laughed at Neptune's bewildered look. "C'mon man, at least count your money afterwards."

"Whatever, dude."

Calming down from his bout of laughter, Sun flopped back onto the bed. "Well, now you know my life's story. What's yours?"

"It's nothing special. My mom died when I was really little and my dad remarried later. After that, he became super busy, so I never got to see him... My dad died a little while ago, actually."

"Aw, sorry, man."

"It's alright. He gave me these goggles when I was little, so it's like I have a piece of him with me everywhere, you know?"

"Yeah, my parents gave me my staff." They looked at each other for a while in mutual understanding. "What's your name?"

"Neptune. You?"

"I'm Sun!" He paused. "I've never made friends with my targets before." They both laughed. "Man, today was one heck of a day." Suddenly, they both remembered the events before they arrived at Sun's house and gloom hung heavy in the air.

"You think the guards managed to take that guy out?"

"Honestly? Not a chance! Did you see him? He was like a Draco! I just hope no one else died..."

"Me too. That was scary, man. What was with him—magic?"

"No, the White Fang use this thing called aura. It's different, but it does the same thing."

"Huh? Never heard of it."

"Not surprised. It's kind of like unlocking your inner power or something. That's all I know."

"Sounds pretty cool."

"I guess. Just not when guys like him have it."

/-/-/-/

Weiss walked down the hallway in the headquarters. There was a meeting being held between the region captains and the commander after the tragedy earlier in the day. As a potential witness and one of the only surviving captains of her region, Weiss decided that to not come would be a terrible decision. Especially since the alternative was going to Rose's Runes. Lark could deliver the order—a little more fieldwork wouldn't harm her second.

She entered the conference room and took a seat at the round table. Commander Ozpin entered a moment later and spoke to her quietly, keeping their conversation private. "You must be Captain Schnee."

"Yes, Sir."

"I'm glad to finally meet you, though I wish it was not under these circumstances."

"I agree, Sir." Shortly after their brief conversation, the meeting started. Ozpin asked that she retell the events of that morning, and after that, he introduced another witness to the room. A civilian who saw the whole thing happen explained it all in great detail. Disbelief stirred the attendees.

Ozpin leaned forward with his head on his clasped hands—his trademark move when he was deep in thought. "I was under the impression that this was an arson… Are you sure they used magic?"

"It was definitely magic. I saw the whole thing. These eyes ain't forgetting nothing and that's what they saw. Magic!"

"I see... Thank you for coming in."

"Yeah, and, can I get some compensation? You know, I've sold books at that market for twenty five years. I'd be there for another twenty five, but, see, my stand burnt down in that fire."

"You can file a request in the lobby. I'll be sure to have it granted."

"Thank you, Sir. You do good, you know that? You do real good. I know you'll kick that White Fang demon outta here." The civilian left, leaving the room to brood.

Six months ago at the request of Atlas, the army sent some of their best soldiers on an operation to take out the White Fang's headquarters. They were unbreakable when under interrogation—true veterans and masters of their craft. Most of them returned, and everyone thought the mission had gone successfully… until now.

Mass murder, the assassination of the king and one of the strongest region captains, the use of magic… One thing was clear. The White Fang had returned, and they'd done so for revenge.

The king's assassin was most likely in line with the White Fang. Everyone agreed that taking out the terrorist organization before the queen, too, could fall should be the guard's primary objective. How that was to be done was still up in the air. For now, replacing the lost guardsmen and alerting the queen of their findings was their first order of business. After the queen had sent word back, they would get to work. Hopefully, she would allow them the extra power they requested. After all, it was for the kingdom's safety.

Weiss, for one, was more than ready to ramp up the investigation. In fact, she had been investigating before everyone else in her own way. Perhaps if she could turn in at least one of the perpetrators… a promotion was in her future? Of course, she would wait for Queen Cinder's word before doing anything more, but she was confident her current lead would bear fruit.

/-/-/-/

News traveled fast. By the time Sun said goodbye to Neptune, the White Fang was the talk of the city. Sun's mind was more on his new friend, though. From where he was from, the White Fang was just another part of life. He was rather numb to their antics.

When his boarded window had closed, he pulled his tail out of his belt loops and brushed out the matted fur. It wasn't that he wanted to hide his heritage. Being proud of it and being able to use it were just two different things.

He wasn't too worried about Neptune finding out about him being a Faunus. Actually, he should have said something earlier when they were sharing stories, but he forgot in the moment and it never came up afterwards. Sun believed that humans and Faunus could be equal, never really sweating the small stuff like race. He knew people feared what they didn't understand and thought that was why the Faunus were treated so terribly… he was pretty sure Neptune would understand. It would come up one day—it wasn't like he could hide it forever.

Sun wrapped his tail around him again and left to go see if there was another market worth patronizing.

/-/-/-/

Cinder finished reading the guard's report and folded it closed with a smile. She asked Roman for results in two months. Here they were and it hadn't even been a full twenty-four hours. Shortly after reading the message, she wrote a reply then summoned Emerald and the general.

"General Ironwood," she greeted warmly. Emerald walked past him and to her side. Cinder placed her hand behind her. "I trust you've met Emerald?"

"Yes, we've become well acquainted, Your Majesty."

Of course, the queen already knew that. "Good. I've chosen her to be the new head of Intelligence."

Ironwood's eyes widened at the sudden news. "I see…"

"Is there a problem?"

"Queen Cinder… I thought we were going to elect one of the senior members?"

"I think you'll find I appoint very capable people. All I ask for is your trust. If she cannot fulfill her position, you have my word that I'll have her step down."

"Very well. Forgive my bluntness, but what have I been called here for?"

"This ties in directly to our current conversation. Have you heard of the incident with the White Fang earlier?"

"My officers have informed me of the details."

"Then they should have told you of the guard's incompetence."

Ironwood creased his brows—he was no fool. "Where are you going with this, My Queen?"

"I would like the army to mobilize against the White Fang."

He inhaled sharply. "The army at work within city walls? Though the guard suffered a loss, I—" He took a moment to calm down. "Is this an order?"

"I'm simply asking, general."

"Then I will have to decline your request. It would be the same as declaring civil war."

Cinder said her next sentence delicately. "Is there any way to change your mind?"

"No, there isn't."

"That's too bad…" She rose from her throne and neared him. A warm hand traced the general's jawline. "How are you, James?"

"I'm not sure I understand what you're asking," he answered stiffly.

"I mean to ask if you're doing alright these days…"

"I'm fine."

She looked at him with concern and held up a circular metal flask. "The evidence suggests otherwise."

Ironwood felt his jacket pocket. "How did you—" He then spotted Emerald picking her nails beside the throne.

"You'll find I appoint very capable people," Cinder repeated.

Ironwood frowned and let out a constricted breath. "I said I'm fine."

Cinder looked at him for a moment. "How's Penny, James?"

If it was even possible, he stiffened further. "She's—"

"Not getting better, is she?"

"Queen Cinder, are you threatening me?"

"Not at all." She walked back to her throne and returned the flask to Emerald. "All I want is your cooperation. You are a man of action, James. There is reason to believe that the White Fang murdered my late husband and is now going after the very power structure of this city. We can throw stones… or stumble on them. The guards protect, the army attacks. Fighting fire with fire is the only way, do you not agree? If you help me… perhaps we can arrange for better treatment for your daughter. I have valuable connections, General."

"And if I still say no?"

She frowned. "Nothing will happen… but your daughter won't survive nothing, will she?"

He cringed and looked down. The longer the silence grew, the surer Cinder became of her victory. Finally, he let out a pained breath. His posture seemed to leave him with the air. "My men are at your command."

"Wonderful… No large action is required until we learn more about the White Fang's current status. Until then, make your presence known. You have permission to interrogate any Faunus you suspect."

"Yes, Queen Cinder."

"Emerald… see the general out."

"Yes, Queen Cinder," Emerald parroted. She walked at a brisk pace, giving Ironwood his flask back with a tight smile as she lead him to the exit.

He took a swig.

/-/-/-/

Ozpin read Cinder's response with a troubled look. "The army has never taken such an active roll…"

"Let's hope this has no drastic repercussions," Glynda Goodwitch, his second, agreed.

"This… Yang Xiao Long… do you really think she is to blame?"

"It's a lead from the queen herself, and the adventurer has a track record."

"I hardly see an occupation and a history of bar fights as grounds to suspect a child."

"Nonetheless, we'll have Captain Schnee's sector look into it."

Ozpin sighed and took a long sip of coffee. "I suppose you're right. Send word to the rest of the guard. We'll start looking into every lead."

"Of course."

/-/-/-/

Roman sighed in exasperation. "A little heavy-handed there, don't you think?"

"I did exactly as you asked," Adam pointed out.

"You killed over twenty people and burned down the whole entire market! I might have said 'make it flashy,' but I'm pretty sure I made it clear I wanted a test case!" Roman slammed his cane on the floor for emphasis. "No more people get taken off the list unless I say so."

Neo stopped cleaning her umbrella and pushed it aside with a pout.

"But, you got lucky, kid. Looks like your big show got us an encore."

Adam hmphed.

"Alright, here's the plan." Spreading out a big map of the city, Roman pinpointed several areas. "Burn the previous list. These are all the places we're going to hit next. Any order is fine as long as the job gets done and no one interrupts my cigar breaks." His army of two listened less than attentively. "So, no more killing sprees! And please stay away from the army. I don't want to explain any broken clay soldiers to Cinder. That's all."

Adam started to wonder what exactly qualified as a "killing spree." Also, if he returned a clay soldier burned but not broken, would it matter? He was itching to push the limit of Roman's lenience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. I know what you're thinking. "What in the world have you done with Winter?" I could explain that now, orrrr... as this two-part series progresses, I could let you figure out for yourselves ;)
> 
> Please comment and leave kudos, and as always, a big thank you from me for your support!
> 
> NEXT: Caught in the Middle


	12. Caught in the Middle

James Ironwood stood at the foot of Penny's bed. She slept fitfully, sweat creating a sheen on her forehead. No one knew what was wrong with her. When she was little, there was an accident in a rune master's store and ever since then, some days she said she could hear voices and others, she couldn't move parts of her body. Through it all, she remained the sweetest person Ironwood knew… just like her mother.

"Is this her?" the queen's connection from Mistral asked.

"Yes."

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave the room."

"But I—"

"I'm not actually asking. You have to leave."

After a moment, Ironwood sighed in resignation and agreed to leave the room, hovering around the door.

He was afraid it was taking too long and was about to walk right in when there came three knocks from the other side. Ironwood flung the door open to find the woman gone and Penny sitting up in bed. "How are you doing, Penny?" he asked worriedly.

"Sen—sational!" She held out her hands in front of her. "That nice new doctor you sent me made me feel so much better!"

Ironwood let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. "I'm glad. Are you in any pain?"

Penny thought about it, then shook her head apologetically. "I can't tell."

Taken aback, Ironwood asked, "What do you mean?"

"I don't seem to be able to feel anything right now," Penny explained.

Ironwood rushed to his daughter's side—there in less than a second. "Are you sure?"

"The doctor said she needed something good to help me fight all the bad. Then, she made me glow and that's when I couldn't feel anymore!"

"She… made you glow?"

"She said… If I ever needed help it would save me, and they would help out. Then, she left through a portal."

Things were getting weirder and weirder.

"What would save you?" Ironwood demanded.

"I don't know what it is, but it feels like a buzz! When it was glowing, it was so pretty and green… I'd never felt so amazing!"

Ironwood felt his head beginning to hurt and put a hand to his temples. "And… who are they?"

"The voices!"

He looked up. He hadn't told anyone about that. How did the woman find out? "Penny, you said she left through a portal?"

"Yes. She said she had to get back to Mistral. She said she only got paid to stay and help me—and then she left!"

He started putting things together… was Penny saved by a witch? There was one way to find out. By the time he opened the double doors to the throne room, Cinder was expecting him. "General Ironwood… To what do I owe the pleasure?"

His voice filled the room and echoed off the vaulted ceilings. "What did you do to my daughter? Tell me!"

"Try to calm down… Your daughter was saved by an old acquaintance of mine."

"She… She can't feel anymore, she's telling me strange stories… What about this is being saved?"

"My acquaintance heals others by taking a substantial amount of money and the thing they love most from them. It seems your daughter was more afflicted than most, so extra measures had to be taken…"

"But… her sense of touch? Glowing? I don't understand…"

"The embrace of a parent…" Cinder mused. "Your daughter must love you very much." She crossed her legs on the throne. "Remember this day, Ironwood. Your loyalty now belongs to me."

/-/-/-/

Ozpin and Glynda walked into Ironwood's office. He was sitting with his head in his hands—it was just before the army was to be dispatched. They were using the guard's sector system, and had designated fifty soldiers per sector… There were probably thirty-five guards for the same. Glynda, always the more heated of the two, spoke first. "What is the meaning of this?"

Ironwood pulled his head up and spoke as if he hadn't heard her. "Oz, Glynda. My old friends… Do have a seat."

"We won't be staying long," Ozpin rushed before Glynda could say anything else.

She was not one to be silenced. "I want to know why the whole town is about to be covered in soldiers!"

"Perhaps you're referring to the White Fang resistance?" Ironwood suggested.

"It's more like war than resistance," Glynda spat.

"The White Fang killed the king and many of your guards. War sounds appropriate given the situation."

Ozpin stepped forward. "We think that move is too—"

"The White Fang killed the king… Ozpin, they killed the king!" James slammed his fist onto his desk and stood.

Glynda folded her arms and cast her head to the side in annoyance. "We're very much aware of that! Thank you, James."

"Fantastic! You're aware! Now are we going to do something about it or should we just stay the course and ignore what's right in front of us?"

"The guard can handle the White Fang, James," Ozpin broke in. "What you heard was an isolated incident caused by an… undeserving officer's promotion. His failure to follow protocol and discipline his guards—"

"All my soldiers are disciplined. With the support of the queen, I'm sending as many troops as I can to the city to eradicate the forces that stand in our way."

"Why must your answer to everything involve a triumphant display of military bravado?" Glynda growled. "You treat every situation like a contest of measuring di—"

"Glynda!"

"Well, he does," she stated unapologetically.

Ozpin let a moment pass before continuing in a more calm manner. "She's right. As much as I too would love to end this situation once and for all, we must remember that this goes on within the walls of Vale where the army plays no role, and if this is truly part of some master plan for revenge for which we know not the final move, we mustn't be so bold. Nor can we risk the spread of panic."

"We have been friends and allies for years… but if you mean to tell me that your plan is to hold the defenses and wait—"

Ozpin's temper broke. "It is not! You're a general, James. So tell me, when you to go to war, which do you use to block a spell? The sword or the shield? Let the guard handle the investigation before you send in your soldiers."

"You are right, but we need swords for an effective counter. My soldiers are going… and it is to work with the shield and assure the people, not throw it away completely."

That was the end of that.

/-/-/-/

Three days after the army set up patrols in the neighborhood, Yang figured it was calm enough to leave town. The White Fang hadn't been active in their area for a while, and she had somewhere she wanted to be.

She figured it was about time to pay Blake a visit, seeing as they were friends and everything now… That and she wanted another sparring match. She'd been practicing at home when she had alone time, but it wasn't the same. Besides, Yang liked the feeling of fighting with Blake and wanted to learn more about aura and its abilities. "Be safe, alright? If you're ever in trouble, contact Pyrrha's troops," Yang said.

"Got it, Sis." Ruby said. She was sitting at her workbench working on a large order for the guard. "Say hi to your friend for me."

Yang smiled. "Will do! I should be back in two days tops." She leaned in a bit closer as she adjusted her bag on her back. "If the White Fang gets too close, Ignite them into next week."

Ruby patted her scythe. "Crescent Rose is at the ready!" If the White Fang was smart, they'd stay away before their brains were Scattered onto the floor.

"That's my baby sister." After a quick hug, Yang left her home and mounted Bumblebee at the stables. Galloping towards the edge of town, she was stopped by Pyrrha's patrol.

"Hello, Yang. Leaving for a quest?" Pyrrha inquired.

"Actually, I'm out on personal business this time," Yang replied.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I'm meeting up with a friend. I'll be back in two days tops."

Pyrrha nodded. "Well, be safe. The White Fang took out a noble yesterday."

"I heard. Is that why you're stopping everyone passing through?" Yang asked.

"The general ordered we keep track of everyone who does. It's just a formality for now, but if things get worse..."

"Sergeant," one of Pyrrha's soldiers warned.

Remembering herself, Pyrrha glanced back at her patrol then returned her gaze to Yang. "I should go."

"Well, nice seeing you, Sergeant Nikos," Yang winked.

"Always a pleasure, Adventurer Xiao Long," Pyrrha returned.

With that, Yang continued on her merry way.

/-/-/-/

Emerald yawned, enjoying the sunlight on the roof. She liked to spend her alone time wandering around the city or watching it from above. The tall buildings, diverse culture… Walk a block in Vale and it may as well be an entirely different city. From the castle roof, she had the perfect viewpoint.

She found Rose's Runes sitting in the small business sector. She'd have to pay Ruby a visit soon. Forming a frame around the shop with her hands, she laid down and felt the warm stone beneath her. Sometimes, she'd even come up here to practice with her aura. It was just so peaceful…

"Planning your next diabolical move?" Mercury asked, startling her.

Scratch that.

Emerald groaned. "How did you find me this time?"

Mercury sat next to her. "That's easy. I thought to myself, 'where do birds like to perch?'"

"I shouldn't have asked," Emerald said bitterly.

Mercury chuckled softly to himself.

Emerald glared at him. "Shouldn't you be working?"

"Shouldn't you?"

"I was just leaving." Emerald stood up and stretched. "View's ruined now, anyway."

"Why do you hate me so much?" Mercury asked.

Emerald narrowed her eyes at him. "You know, I can't pick just one reason."

"Try."

"You're an egotistical idiot with too much time on your hands," Emerald answered a little too quickly.

Mercury smirked and shrugged. "True, but I'm all you've got."

"I have Cinder."

Mercury laughed. "Really? You're just a tool for her to use and throw away. Don't all those books you read teach you anything good?"

"She needs me. That's all that matters," Emerald stated.

"Whatever. You care."

Without acknowledging that, Emerald left Mercury there on the roof and walked towards her next destination - Rose's Runes.

/-/-/-/

Weiss looked perplexedly at the note, which had found it's way onto her person while she was on patrol. On one side, there was a clumsily drawn picture of a Draco. On the other, there was one sentence:

_The Draco left its nest and its bones behind._

Grimm didn't even have nests. Crumpling it up, she vowed to throw it away later and shoved it back into her coin pouch. Currently, she was on her way to pick up the first load of an order with Lark. He drove their empty horse-drawn wagon while eyeing the soldiers posted around. It had been easier than expected to work with them, but it was still what Weiss deemed unnecessary.

The order they were going for was mostly weapons and armor sent in for touch-ups. Weiss went into the store alone. On her way in, she bumped into a woman with pale-green hair.

"Sorry about that," she apologized, smiling.

Weiss didn't pay her much attention. "It's fine."

"One second," Ruby called from behind a few stacked boxes after the door closed. "Hi… Ma'am," she finished unhappily when she poked her head out from behind them. Weiss was used to it.

"Hello. Lark is waiting outside to stack the shipment."

"Okay. You can leave the weekly amount on the table." Ruby grunted as she lifted up a box and slowly waddled past her.

While opening her coin pouch for the Lien, Weiss asked absentmindedly, "Where's your sister?" These days, it was odd for her and Ruby to be alone.

"She left to see her friend," Ruby strained. "Said she'd be back in two days tops."

Weiss wondered if it was the same "friend" the adventurer went to see after the Origin Demonstration.

Noticing something, she froze. Weiss found the money in her coin pouch… but not the note from earlier. Recalling the message, she froze. With a wave of inspiration, she ascended the stairs to the house and entered Yang's room.

Everything looked relatively the same as when she had stayed there save for one thing. The chest against the wall was ajar. Interest piqued, Weiss opened it further to reveal two things. A dagger and a red and white mask.

Running down the stairs, she closed the door to the store just as Ruby reentered.

"Where'd you get that weird stuff?"

"You mean… you've never seen this before?" Weiss asked.

Ruby furrowed her brow, studying the items for a moment. "Nope, I don't remember working on those… why?"

Weiss didn't wait to hear anything else. If this wasn't probable cause, she didn't know what was. Leaving the rest to Lark, she left in a hurry towards headquarters.

/-/-/-/

Yang knocked on Blake's door, already smiling. When it opened, she beamed, "Hey, Blakey! Not a bad time, is it?"

Blake looked stunned for a moment before shaking her head. "No, not at all."

"Great!" Yang walked in. "I would have visited earlier, but security's tight in the kingdom right now."

"You weren't kidding when you said 'soon.'"

"Of course not! Especially since we've got some unfinished business." Setting her bag down on the table, she rummaged through the contents.

"We… do?"

"Yup!" Finding what she was looking for, she pulled out a bottle of Nora's sweet ale; it glinted in the sunlight as she brandished it with pride. "Don't tell me you forgot about my quest already? You helped me complete it, so I brought part of the reward. Nora's sweet ale—finest in Vale!"

Blake looked at the red liquid and smirked. "Wow, alcoholic tree sap."

"Is there even a better kind?"

/-/-/-/

Blake listened to Yang's story half-attentively. The ale was making her ears feel uncomfortably hot. She wasn't bad at holding her liquor, but that was without the bow.

"So, she blew up the dagger right in the guard captain's face! I had to bite my cheek so I wouldn't laugh!"

Blake managed a smile.

"You alright, Blakey?" Yang asked, noticing the lack of reaction.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I think I'm done, though."

"Oh. If you wanted to read, you could have just said so."

Blake nodded and picked up the novel she was reading earlier in the day. Hopefully, it would take her mind off of her discomfort. Eventually, she gave up after realizing her current state of mind wasn't fit for reading philosophy. Walking over to Yang, she watched her draw for a moment before breaking out into loose giggles. "What is that?"

"It's you," Yang said a little sheepishly.

"That looks terrible!"

"I'm not exactly sober, Blake. It happens." After a few more seconds, Yang grinned. "Want me to draw some other stuff? It'll be fun."

"Like what?"

"Hmm… How about a cute little pony?"

That ought to be interesting.

"Sure," Blake agreed. Ten minutes later, a mix between Bumblebee and an octopus shared the page with her "portrait."

"That wasn't too hard!" Yang said, proudly appraising her work.

"Well, it's not bad for a new species," Blake replied, laughing.

"Like you'd draw it better."

"Actually, I think I would."

"Oh, really? It's on, Blakey." Yang turned to another page and handed her the sketchbook. "If I win, I get the bed."

"You're staying the night?"

"Do you… not want me to?"

"No, it's fine... but are you sure your back won't be sore tomorrow?"

"Hey, you should worry about yourself!"

Blake rolled her eyes in good humor. Then, she took the book and drew Yang and Bumblebee.

After a while of taking it in, Yang turned to her with the most serious expression she'd had on all day and asked, "Which one's the horse?"

/-/-/-/

Blake awoke on the floor at the same time she always did and went through yesterday's events. By the end, a faint smile graced her lips. She stood, dressed, and was about to get breakfast when another memory stopped her in her tracks.

"Alright, but if I win, no fish for a week."

Well, it was a good thing there was nothing else to eat around the house. Blake sat down in her usual spot at the table and looked at her friend. Yang was sprawled out on her bed, snoring softly. Last night, she'd joked about it smelling like fish everywhere. If that were true, it would disguise the scent of breakfast.

Turning back to the table, Blake found the sketchbook open to her last attempt at drawing. It was absolutely horrible. She blamed her discomfort from last night and the alcohol and decided to try again to redeem herself on the next page. Blake drew Yang again and nodded in satisfaction when it turned out far better. Before she could get started on Bumblebee, Yang mumbled, "I can smell the fish from here, Blake."

"I thought you said everything smelled like fish."

"Your bed smells like you, and that smells like fish." Yang pointed in the loose direction of breakfast.

Smirking, Blake jokingly thought Yang's sense of smell may be more developed than an Ursa's. "Unless you want to starve, there isn't another option."

Yang pouted and looked at her. "That's not fair. We had a deal." After a pause, she continued with a glint in her eyes. "So, if I win today's sparring match, no fish for two weeks."

"Deal." Now that Blake knew what to expect, she was confident she could win.

/-/-/-/

Yang insisted they go somewhere new and exciting for their spar today, and so Blake showed her to the lake she fished at. At once, Yang saw the island in the middle and ran across the rickety bridge to get to it. Blake had followed less enthusiastically. Now, they faced each other with their weapons out, ready to begin. "I've been practicing, Blakey. You better have enjoyed that fish this morning." She pointed to the lake. "If either of us touches the water, we lose."

"Alright, sounds fair. Ready?"

Yang lowered into her fighting stance. "Ready." A still second later, the battle began. It looked like Blake's strategy was to force her back into the water with ranged attacks. It was a good plan seeing as Yang was a fist fighter; she was determined to close the distance.

She broke into a sprint, dodging the chain scythe as she went. After every three steps, a well-aimed hit would drive her back one, but the distance was closing. When maybe half of it had been diminished, Blake upped the voltage in Gambol Shroud.

Yang stopped and grinned. If that was how it was going to be… two could play that game. She channeled her aura to her fists and hit the weapon out of the way as she ran closer.

Seeing that it wasn't going to be that easy, Blake turned Gambol Shroud back into katana form and met Yang near the middle of the island. Both her sharpened sheath and her blade danced through the air and Ember Celica met them both fiercely.

Yang Ignited a fist in her opponent's face, using the flash to flank her, but the next hit met a copy. Yang let the electricity course through her arm instead of wasting aura to nullify it. She just barely blocked the next attack as Blake leapt and propelled her weapon downwards. Landing gracefully, she flowed right into a sweep kick. Since Yang was too close to the lake to dodge backwards, she dove forwards instead and tackled Blake. Their auras met and evened out while they fought. Yang punched at her face, but Blake dodged and the fist hit the ground.

Gambol Shroud changed into chain scythe form, and Blake flipped their positions, trying to press the blade downward. Yang used Ignite one more time, but it met another copy as her opponent used it to roll up and out of the way. Frustrated at missing again, Yang's eyes flashed red and she advanced. Now, Blake was closer to the lake and Yang vowed to keep it that way.

The fight was driven back as far as the water's edge. Since they were within close range of each other, Yang planned to counter the chain scythe but it unexpectedly changed trajectory and traveled downwards. The ribbon wrapped around her ankles, and Blake yanked her forwards. Feeling herself falling towards the water, Yang did the only sensible thing to do and took Blake down with her. Blake tried to get out of the way, but Yang caught her by the wrist and brought them both into the water at the same time.

The water nullified Yang's aura, and almost immediately, she was shocked silly by Blake's. Her friend scrambled out of the lake, looking stunned and a bit like a wet cat. Yang dragged herself onto shore in an embarrassingly undignified manner. Everything hurt and felt fried. After a while, she pulled herself next to Blake a ways from the edge of the water and sprawled out, panting. Her aura slowly flickered back to life, healing the injuries. As for Blake, she seemed to be very unhappy.

There was a long bit of silence before Yang broke into laughter. At first, Blake looked surprised, but eventually, they both were laughing to the point where Yang's stomach hurt. "Well, that was a thing."

"I didn't expect a tie."

"You underestimated me, then!"

"I guess I did. Sorry."

Yang grinned. She had already grown quite a bit if she could tie with her teacher. "Don't worry about it. The real question is, what's for lunch?"

"Fish."

Yang sighed. "I thought so." An idea came to mind. "You know, if you really wanted to make it up to me, we could only have fish once every other day from now on."

Blake was quiet for a moment. "Didn't you owe me one once?"

"I remember someone said not to worry about it…"

More silence.

"Fine…" Blake relented. "I guess that's fair for a tie."

"Great!" After that, they both took their time studying the picturesque scenery. A lightly misted lake surrounded by red trees and a brilliant blue sky… A question came to mind. "Hey, Blake, why don't you use Dust like me?"

"It'd be unfair for you if I did."

Yang snorted. "No, really."

"I just prefer aura—for personal reasons."

Yang decided not to press it and instead appreciated the fact that she just learned something new about Blake. "Okay." They gazed out onto the lake a while longer.

"Yang? I'm… glad we became friends."

Yang smiled widely and turned her head to look into gold. "Me too."

/-/-/-/

Blake watched Yang leave and couldn't stop herself from wishing she'd stayed a little longer. Yang both respected her as another person and was fun to be around. That was irreplaceable to Blake. The two had spent the rest of the day yesterday going through Yang's sketchbook. Blake was surprised by the her attention to detail and decided to just stop assuming things in general. If anything, she now assumed she would be pleasantly surprised.

Earlier that morning, Yang informed her she had to go back to Vale and left about as quickly as she came. Again, though, she had promised they would meet again soon. Blake went back into her home and changed her bow, which had never completely dried after she fell into the lake. Her ears were terribly itchy.

After replacing the wet bow, she laid down and continued reading where she had left off two days ago. She would finish it shortly. By that time, maybe…

/-/-/-/

When Yang returned home, she did not expect a scene anything like what she found. On one side of the door to Rose's Runes stood Pyrrha and her soldiers, looking disgruntled. On the other side stood Weiss and her guards, looking content. In the middle, Ruby sat on the front step of the store, looking distraught. "Yang, run!" she called.

"What's going on here, Pyrrha?" Yang inquired, curiosity piqued.

"You're under arrest for treason and being an accomplice to murder," Weiss answered.

Yang was sure she had misheard. "What?" The army formed a ring around her and Lark went to detain her, but she glared at him and he froze. "Really, Pyrrha?"

"I'm sorry, Yang. I can't do anything about this," Pyrrha said guiltily.

Yang laughed in disbelief. "No way…"

"If you try to fight your arrest, you will be assumed guilty," Weiss announced as she replaced Lark.

With Ruby standing right there, Yang decided to ignore the almost overwhelming feeling of wanting to mow down both patrols and get the hell out of Vale. She was going to be strong. She wasn't the one in the wrong. She held out her hands. "Fine. Take me in, Weiss. I'm innocent."

Weiss narrowed her eyes at the lack of a title. "We'll see about that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT: The Adventurer and the Thief


	13. The Adventurer and the Thief

Yang was paraded through the city by both patrols on the way to the castle. When the guards came to the end of their section, they left, and Pyrrha's troops formed a more concealing ring around her. Still though, it was strange to feel the gazes of the citizens. Some were curious while others were cold. The people she knew looked shocked, and she smiled at them reassuringly.

Weiss had her guards force Ruby to stay home during all this. Yang's mind drifted back to her sister. Hopefully, she wasn't too upset. More for her sake than Weiss'. If Ruby was fired for insubordination or aggressive behavior towards a superior, that would be the end of her career.

When they reached the castle, Yang's bag and gauntlets were taken from her, and she was sent to the dungeon. Everyone from common thieves to mass-murderers watched her like Beowolves watch their victims before striking. She wished she still had Ember Celica, but if need be, her bare hands would be enough to fend off the pack of prisoners.

It didn't come to that, though. She was thrown into an empty cell relatively out of sight. Without even her sketchbook, she was completely bored in less than ten minutes. This lasted until a man in a black mantle came to see her. Yang had seen him earlier when she was entering the dungeon… Something felt off about him.

He just stood there for a long while, studying her. Finally, he spoke. "You have aura, don't you?" Adam demanded.

Yang nearly flinched before acting on instinct. "An aura… You seem pretty shady yourself!" She leaned against the bars of her cell at a calculated angle. "Now, what business could you be on to search for someone like me?" Yang drew out her voice just so. "Care to... get me out of here?"

Adam stood, visage concealed in darkness. She looked where she figured his eyes would be and held her position firmly yet with an aloof air. The dungeon's torches were the only thing in motion before he turned on his heel and left.

Immediately afterwards, Yang sat on her cot with more questions than answers. Who was he? How did he know about aura? Perhaps time would tell… either way, she was going to get answers. Something told her they would come to her sooner or later whether she sought them out or not.

/-/-/-/

Adam entered the throne room and removed the hood of his mantle, kneeling before the queen. He was only doing this because it would help him later… and save him the trouble of having to fight the queen for not providing such information.

"Adam… you've come here for a reason."

"The woman the soldiers just brought in has aura."

"Does she?" After a few beats, low laughter rippled through the throne room. "It seems our little pawn has become a scapegoat." Leaning back, she rested her head on one hand and tapped the other against the arm of the throne. Soon, a smirk appeared. "Find her weakness. Use the guard if you must… I want the information before the trial."

"Very well." Putting his hood on again, Adam left for the White Fang's base of operations—the east wing of the castle.

/-/-/-/

Ozpin stared into the dark pool of coffee filling his mug. Word just arrived that Captain Schnee had captured the queen's lead. Where it would lead to, he could only guess. It was highly unlikely that a human was working with the White Fang due to the organization's animosity towards their race… but the chance was not zero. A knock at the door broke him from his musings.

"Commander Ozpin," Glynda said from behind the thick wood. "I have the report on the army's effect on the city."

Ozpin let her in, and they looked over the package of papers together in silence. So far, nothing disastrous had happened… a few squabbles here and there, but nothing irreparable. An area caught his attention.

"Region six sector six has no guard patrols…"

"A decision made by the region captain. Shall I investigate further?"

"No…" Ozpin shook his head. The needed information was already there. Fifty-four soldiers, zero guards, and a high arrest and interrogation rate. "This area has the kingdom's largest concentration of Faunus. I want a troop of men in the area to ensure the soldiers do not abuse their power and widen the rift between races."

"I'll see to it. And, about the region captain?"

Commander Ozpin took another sip of his coffee. "Make sure he understands the care such an area requires."

Glynda smacked her riding crop into the palm of her hand. "Gladly."

/-/-/-/

Sun peeked out of the one functional window in his home. Ever since the White Fang resurfaced, the slums had become inundated with soldiers. He suspected it was because there was a high concentration of Faunus in the area, but it was more annoying than threatening. These days, he had to spend more time analyzing the soldiers' patrol schedule than he would have liked. His rate of accumulating valuable items was decreasing.

Sun closed the boarded window and sat on his bed. The barracks had been empty when he first "moved in," and it took him a long while to get it this homey—even his mattress was stolen. Treasures were showcased around the room, even in front of the door to the rest of the outpost... Sun had only been into the other rooms once—to clean them out. Nothing particularly fruitful had come from that.

Speaking of the other rooms… a suspicious noise at the boarded entrance downstairs drew his attention. He listened with baited breath. Sure enough, there were footsteps and muffled voices closing in on his location. Glancing at the window, he realized he didn't have enough time to escape. Even if he did, someone could be waiting for him at the bottom of his escape tree. Had the soldiers found out about him?

Scrambling to hide, Sun shoved as many goods as possible into his pockets, flung open the door of the nearest wardrobe, and buried himself under the rugs and furs he had stacked and hung.

No sooner had he done this than the door swung open. Through the wardrobe's keyhole, he could see a guard patrol. Their region captain stepped through the patrol, and his mouth gaped. "Is this some kind of sick joke? Slap me across the face and give my guards more in treasure than I've earned last year…" He held a strangely shaped red mark on his face as he spoke. Clicking his tongue, he spun on his heel. "Damn this sector." Before he was completely out of sight, he addressed his guards. "Set up how you like. I don't care what you do as long as you do your job. We'll see how long the commander's pets last against the White Fang," he chuckled. Then, he was gone.

"Who shoved a stick up that region captain's ass?"

"Thrush," the captain warned.

"Sorry, Captain."

"I'll be setting up in the office. You guys sort through this stuff. I don't care what happens to it as long as I get a share."

The guards saluted. "Yes, Captain!" They got to work sorting out what was there.

"Aw, man, this place is awesome!" Thrush opened the wardrobe Sun was currently hiding in. The thief ducked underneath the furs and held his breath. "That's more fur than I've seen in the commander's room!"

An older guard spoke up. "Look here, Fresh Meat. Don't get too comfortable. New guys get the smallest share."

Sighing, Thrush closed the wardrobe doors. "My name's Russel. Not 'Fresh Meat.'"

"Right, but you're fresh meat to us," the other guards laughed.

Thrush groaned.

Sun waited until the guards had left the room before tentatively opening the wardrobe and poking his head out of it. Thrush, who was sitting in the keyhole's blind spot, jumped at the sight of him. In the following two seconds of silence, the thief had planned his daring escape. "Hey, Fresh Meat!" he greeted as he ran away.

Recovering from his surprise, Thrush shouted, "Freeloader! Hey, Captain!"

Sun didn't wait to hear the rest as he bolted out the boarded window.

"Freeze, you no-good freeloader!" the other guards called after him as he neared the base of the tree.

"Hey, a 'no-good' freeloader would've been caught!" Sun launched back at them. "I'm a great freeloader!" Then, he landed on the ground and fled in the opposite direction of the outpost.

Looking behind him once, he saw Thrush on the chase. How the guard had managed to climb down the tree so fast, he had no idea.

Every chance he got, Sun tipped over boxes and turned down alleys. Just when he figured he'd lost his pursuer, Thrush appeared behind him, panting heavily. Sun started to climb up a low building, but a dagger lodged itself right in the wall next to his hand. Startled, he moved around it and kept going, but by that time it was too late. He could only go so far. Looking down, the thief saw another dagger pinning his tail to the wall. It had somehow slipped from his belt loops in the endeavor and was now stuck to the building, dripping a bright red.

Shouting in surprise, Sun pulled out the dagger. By this point, the guard caught up to him and put him in handcuffs. Thrush caught his breath and sneered, "You're a Faunus? What a freak!"

To be caught twice in such a short time period… Sun figured he'd lost his skills.

/-/-/-/

Yang counted the bricks on the wall for the third time. The first time she'd done it, she'd gotten seventy-eight. The second time, eighty-three. This time, she'd set the record straight… or die of boredom trying.

On brick fifty-four, a ruckus from the dungeon entrance drew her attention. "Ouch, watch it! I already told you guys I have nothing to do with the White Fang. I'm just a thief!"

"That's what they all say."

"Maybe they're all right!"

"Alright, answer me this. If you aren't part of the White Fang, why were you eavesdropping on one of region six's guard posts?"

"Because I lived there!"

"Ha! Like I'd believe that. You White Fang members are all the same. Meet your new cellmate. Maybe you'll feel more at home with a fellow terrorist." The thief was thrown into Yang's cell. She noticed he was a Faunus, looking at his monkey tail which was bandaged at the end. It was like the authorities were locking up anyone who meets part of the criteria.

"I told you, I'm not a terrorist!" he shouted, but the jailer was gone. The thief tucked his tail into his belt loops and collapsed onto the empty bed across the room.

"Are you part of the White Fang, too?" Yang asked facetiously.

"As if. Stupid 'holier-than-thou' creeps who use force to get whatever they want…" He sighed. "Keep ruining my life."

"It's like they think any Faunus who doesn't bow to the humans is part of the White Fang these days."

The thief sat up. "Exactly! But… you're a human."

"You can tell?"

"It's a gift. Anyway, why'd they throw you in here?"

"I'm an adventurer."

"Huh." He pointed to himself with his thumb. "I'm a thief, so, we're like, related or something. Nobody likes either of us!"

"Only one of us breaks the law, though," Yang pointed out. She smiled when he became gloomy. "I'm kidding."

Looking up, the thief returned it through the darkness. "Oh. I'm Sun!"

"I'm Yang. Got anything fun to do?"

/-/-/-/

Adam wiped the blood off his hands using a curtain and left the home. They'd all been saying the same thing. "The only thing she mentioned was her sister!" Or, something along those lines. It was all too easy an investigation. Apparently, Yang liked to run her mouth. He frowned and torched the house to make up for the lack of a thrill.

Returning to the castle, he relayed his findings to a pleased Cinder. She smirked as she gave him a plan in return. "You seem happy," he remarked.

"I'm easily satisfied with the very best, Adam." Soon after that, he was dismissed.

In his quarters, Adam wondered if there was any possible way to make the week go by faster. The anticipation was killing him. He could already tell he would love the trial.

/-/-/-/

Yang could feel her anger reaching a boiling point as she recounted the events of her arrest to Sun. "And right in front of my sister, too! Who does Weiss think she is?"

"That's not right." He adjusted his open collar. "Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?"

Yang didn't hear him. "If I get my hands on her, I'll burn her so badly…"

"No kidding. You're actually burning." Startled, Yang looked down to find she'd subconsciously called out her aura. Putting out the small golden flame, she looked up, mortified. Sun was far from scared or angry, though. "Wow, how'd you get aura? It's rare for a human to have it."

"I got if from that friend I mentioned. Do you have it, too?"

"Me? No… but if you're willing to share…"

Yang laughed. "You're the third person I've met who's heard of it."

"Who was the second?"

"Some weird guy in a black mantle showed up at my cell today. I played dumb about the whole aura thing, though."

"Did you see his face?"

"No."

"You don't think he's part of the actual White Fang… do you?"

Yang pondered that. "He could be."

"And you're not worried?"

"I can handle it," Yang said, holding up a fist.

Sun gave her a look. "Maybe you can, but can your sister? The White Fang doesn't just go after individuals anymore…"

"Ruby can take care of herself..." But, even if Yang said that, she'd prefer it if Ruby didn't have to handle the White Fang alone. She sank into silence for a couple moments. "You said you wanted aura?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

Sun took out his tail. "I don't want revenge or anything… but the White Fang was responsible for the death of my family. Because of that incident, I can't use my tail anymore. I heard aura heals you…"

Yang could feel he wasn't lying. Blake gave her aura to survive… maybe she could help someone, too. "Okay." She winked at him. "But, you owe me one."

"Awesome!" There was a pause.

"How do I do it?"

Sun gaped at her. "You mean, you don't know?"

Yang shrugged. "I was unconscious when it happened."

"Great."

"You don't know either, then?"

"All I know is, you say 'release' and that's when all the magic happens."

"Should we even do it here?" Yang asked. "Why not when we're both out?"

"The guards aren't even watching us!" Sun assured her. "Probably…"

"Well... then I guess now's as good a chance as any." Looking around to make sure no one was watching; Yang called out her aura and walked towards him. Then, she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ow!" Sun pulled away, his clothing singed.

"Sorry, let's try that again."

Fifteen minutes later, they were running out of options.

"I really think I felt it that last time…" Sun said, nursing a fresh burn. "Or maybe all the heat's starting to get to me."

"Maybe I'm doing something wrong… I don't think it hurt when Blake unlocked my aura, so it could be more like…" Yang lowered the flame to barely-visible levels. "One more time."

"Okay… just don't try it on my hand again. I'm done with that."

"Got it." Focusing all her aura into her hands, she put one hand on his chest and another behind his head in a last-ditch effort. "Release," Yang ordered for what must have been the hundredth time.

To both of their surprises, something actually happened. Yang felt like all of her aura was being sucked towards a single point. It took all her energy to keep her hands there. After a few seconds, a yellow glow enveloped Sun and healed his burns. Once it had stabilized, Yang felt like it was safe to take her hands away. She stood back, panting heavily.

"Whoa…" Sun looked down at his aura. "It worked!" Suddenly, his back stiffened and he grunted in surprise.

"Are you okay?"

"Y—Yeah it's just…" He flung his hands onto the base of his tail. "It's… sooo itchy!" Sun engaged in a strange dance as he furiously itched his tail. After a minute or two, it died down and he collapsed onto the cot in a tired heap. Yang broke into laughter.

Sun joined in, moving his fully healed tail in front of him to look at.

"Hey! What's all the racket back there?" The jailer started heading towards them.

"Yang, quick!" Sun panicked. "How do I turn it off?"

"Imagine it's a candle and blow it out!" Yang rushed.

Sun blew on his tail for all it was worth, but nothing happened. "It's not working! Help!"

"Imagine harder!"

Sun screwed his eyes shut and kept blowing. Eventually, the glow ceased, but he didn't realize it. The jailer stopped and stood in front of the cell, looking thoroughly disturbed by the display. Yang was trying hard to look serious.

"Faunus freaks and their weird, tail-blowing customs," the jailer muttered as he turned around and walked away.

After he'd left, Yang resumed her laughter. "Y—Your aura's out, Sun."

Opening an eye, Sun looked at his tail and found the yellow light gone. "Phew. That was scary…" He smiled, curling and uncurling his tail. "It's been so long… Thanks, Yang."

"No problem! When we get out of here, let's be friends, okay?" Yang said, smiling.

Sun beamed back at her. "Sure!"

"Oh, and remember. You owe me one," Yang added playfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Next chapter will be coming out in a couple days... Things are really starting to heat up!
> 
> I'm still open to responding to questions about the story/AU. As long as they're not about spoilers! Another one came in:
> 
> "Did you come up with the magic system yourself or did you read about this in a novel?" I came up with this myself. I, too, have been a fan of rune systems for a while... wish I could give you another novel to read for this particular system, but as far as I know, this is it!
> 
> Please comment and leave kudos if you're enjoying the story. I'm pleased to announce that we've reached over 100 kudos! Hooray! I'm so honored!
> 
> Have a good one!
> 
> NEXT: Witch! Witch!


	14. Witch! Witch!

Sun had had just about enough of the prison scene. The meals, if they were served, were terrible and he and Yang could only play so many games with the trinkets in his hidden pocket. He nudged Yang awake. He was really going places—two human friends in less than a month. "I decided I'm getting out of here."

Yang furrowed her brow. It was hard to tell how much of that she registered. "Okay."

"Want to come with me?" Sun asked.

Their trial was supposedly soon, but they hadn't any idea how long it had been or how much longer it would be.

"No… I'll wait until the trial," Yang replied sleepily. "If I run, it'll be bad for Ruby."

"Your sister?"

"Yeah."

Sun smiled. "Okay. Want me to do anything for you?"

"My gauntlets—" Yang yawned. "Take them to her."

"That's it?"

"Yeah. Just in case."

"Ember Celica to Rose's Runes. After that, we're even, okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay, pretend to sleep again. It'll be like you didn't know."

"I'm going to sleep for real," Yang mumbled.

"Perfect." They looked at each other for a second before nodding. Yang rolled over and Sun went to the bars of the cell. "Jailer," he called. "I need some water."

"Suck it up," came his response.

"Aw, but I'm really thirsty. Please?"

"Suck. It. Up."

Sun exhaled… and then began rattling the bars and shouting at the top of his lungs, "JAILER! I NEED WATER! JAILER, JAILER, GET ME WATER!"

"Ugh, shut up! Fine, I'll get you your damn water, you spoiled monkey." There jailer picked up a bucket. "I'll get you a whole week's worth of water…"

As the jailer neared, Sun spotted the keys on his back and planned his next move. The jailer threw the bucket of water into the cell when he was close to the bars. At that moment, Sun ducked and used his aura to create a flash in front of his face. The water completely missed its target and went flying against the wall. Then, the jailer dropped the bucket and grabbed Sun by the shirt.

"Did you just try and magic me?" the jailer demanded.

Sun held up his hands and shrugged with a small smile while using his tail to snag the keys. "I dunno, did I?"

"Hmph. A light show won't get you out of here..." With that, the jailer left, leaving Sun contently twirling the key ring with his tail.

"Actually… it will." He turned back to Yang one last time. "Bye, Yang."

Without waiting for an answer, he unlocked the cell door, sneaked over to a torch, took it off the wall, and stamped it out. The jailer sighed a great sigh and got up to check it out. When he'd bent over to take a closer look at the suspicious scene, Sun made a break for it. The other prisoners wouldn't make it easy, though. In their jealousy, they hollered, "He's trying to escape! Jailer!" They even yelled louder when Sun tried to shush them.

Luckily, Sun had the keys and exited and locked the dungeon from the outside before the jailer could catch him. He had no clue how he was going to find where the weapons were… but hardly had to worry, as the second room he tried was the right one.

Sun easily found his staff and what must have been Ember Celica, which was conveniently located under Yang's name. He put on the gauntlets in bracelet form and took off. This was where his undetected streak ended. The castle guards found him near the exit and the chase was on. Running at top speed, he went up some stairs and onto a terrace. Next, he made use of his agility and began to climb down to a different exit… but there, the guards cut off his escape as well.

"Prisoner! Stop!"

There was no chance of that happening. Since the area below him was blocked, he kept climbing up and over towards the darkened areas of the castle. Hopefully, all his luck hadn't dried up on him yet.

/-/-/-/

Neptune left his room and walked towards the library to find a new book. He'd often finished reading something early in the night and relished the opportunity to peruse his father's old collection for another great title before bed. Entering the dark library, he lit a candle and carried it to the shelves.

He found something he figured would be good based off the first chapter when shouting below the library's window drew him near the glass. As soon as he opened it to see was happening, Sun swung down into the pane using his tail. It took Neptune a moment of staring at the hanging person to register what was happening.

"Ah!" In his surprise, he threw his book at the intruder. It hit Sun in the face, almost causing him to plummet from the third floor.

"Ouch! That hurt, man! I'm trying to escape, here!"

That voice sounded familiar. Neptune brought his candle closer to Sun and nearly dropped it at his discovery. "Sun…?"

"Neptune…?"

"You're a Faunus?"

"You're the prince?" They probably could have stood, or hung, there all night had the guards not gotten closer to the window.

"There he is!"

"Oh, crap." Sun swung into the library. "Neptune, hide me!"

Panicking, Neptune ran over to the late king's desk and opened a hidden compartment in the wood. When he was younger, his father would sometimes let him hide there from the castle tutors. "Quick, in here!"

Sun hurried inside, then Neptune grabbed a random book off the shelves and took a seat at the desk. As soon as he hastily opened the front cover, a guard broke into the room. "My prince! I was not aware you were here… Forgive my sudden entry. Might you have seen an escaped Faunus prisoner in this area? He has a monkey's tail."

Neptune pretended to study the book, which he had already read twice. "Mm, nope. Can't say I have."

"...I see. If anything comes up, do let us know."

"Of course. Good luck finding that guy."

"Thank you, Sir." The door slowly closed. Neptune was about to get up when it swung open again and nearly gave him a heart attack. "Oh, and Prince Neptune?"

"Y—Yeah?"

"Queen Cinder sends a message saying she'll be busy at a trial all day tomorrow. Your attendance is not required, however."

"Oh… Okay."

"But, since one of the prisoners being tried has escaped, it might not take all day…"

"Right… aren't you going to go look for him?"

The guard snapped to attention. "O—Of course, Sir! Forgive me!" The door then closed and the guard's footsteps echoed down the hallway. After waiting a few more seconds just to make sure, Neptune got up again and let Sun, who was holding a bloody nose, out of the compartment.

"Whoa, what happened to your face, dude?"

"I was hit with a book."

"Oh. Yeah, sorry."

"It's cool. I guess we're even now."

"Um, yeah, I guess so…" Neptune brightened considerably. "But, I didn't know you were a Faunus! That's crazy 'cause, like, I've only ever met a few and here my best friend is a Faunus and I didn't even know!"

"I'm your best friend?"

"Of course!" He stiffened. "Uh… I mean… Yeah. Of course. I guess. And... you're kind of my only friend."

"But, you're the prince!"

"That's the point. I dress casual and get out of the castle every once and a while because I'm not normal. Out there, it doesn't matter, you know?"

"Wow… Doesn't your stepmom hate Faunus? You're royalty, right? Why help me out?"

"Eh. The queen and I don't really agree on a lot of stuff. This is one of them."

"Oh…" Sun studied him for a moment. "You know, in the slums, people think all the royals are the same. It's good to know that's not all true."

"Thanks." Neptune gestured to the library. "So, why are you here?

"You won't believe this…" The two sat at a table further into the library as Sun told his story. "So, I locked the jailer in the dungeon and escaped. The guards chased me here and that's when I found you!"

"Nice!"

"I know! And, the best part is, I got aura. But, that's a secret, okay?"

"Got it."

"You'd better. I just don't want to screw this up, you know? I'm supposed to bring Yang's gauntlets back to her sister and that's kind of a big deal. She healed my tail, so I owe her a lot."

"Chill, okay? You got this."

"Thanks."

"No problem." Neptune leaned back in his chair and yawned. "You can stay at my place tonight… Maybe you should wait until after the trial to give the gauntlets back. You know, to lay low."

"Good point." Sun yawned as well and stood, stretching. "So, where do you stay in this place?"

"Hold on, I'll show it to you after I grab another book. I kinda threw my first choice at you when you came in through the window."

"You are such a nerd."

"I prefer the term 'intellectual.'"

Sun laughed. "Whatever, nerd."

/-/-/-/

Today was the day of Yang's trial and Ruby wouldn't miss it for the world. She could imagine the look on Weiss's face when she was found innocent and it was priceless.

For a solid week, Yang had been kept in the castle dungeon with no visitors allowed. It was totally wrong and it was all Weiss's fault. Yang had done nothing wrong.  
They'd decided to hold her trial in the town square, which was unusual… Pyrrha said it was something about publicizing things or making examples of the White Fang. There was even another person that was going to be tried. Ruby didn't know them, but she was pretty sure this wouldn't be an effective example.

Arriving at the square, she could see there was a huge turnout. It would be hard to find the others like this… Ruby figured she should just find Nora, Ren, and Jaune after the trial. They said they'd all meet up at Nora's tavern later, anyway. Pyrrha would probably join them after work. Finding a spot where she could easily see the stage that was set up, Ruby watched the beginning of the trial.

/-/-/-/

Weiss' guards and Pyrrha's soldiers escorted Yang to the raised stage. Secretly, she'd always dreamed of being in front of a crowd… but not like this. Queen Cinder was seated, flanked by the Commander Ozpin and General Ironwood on either side. Yang was made to stand in front of her. From the crowds, people were shouting insults. Stones and other objects pelted onto the stage—a few of which coming dangerously close to their target.

Yang glanced behind her in time to see someone chuck a particularly large and heavy-looking stone at her head. To prevent injury, she ducked and the rock sailed over her and directly towards the queen. In that instant, the crowd went quiet and watched with baited breath. To everyone's surprise, instead of allowing the general to slice it down or the commander to block it, she simply leaned back into the chair and caught the stone in a lax position.

"Let's start the trial… shall we?" At Queen Cinder's words, the person who threw the stone looked down in shame. "Yang Xiao Long. You were arrested for treason and for being an accomplice to a massacre… though other charges are now being pressed."

Yang looked up in surprise.

"Sun Wukong, the Faunus on trial today as well, escaped the dungeon last night," Cinder continued. "I have reason to believe you were involved in that. What do you say?"

"I'm not in the White Fang and I didn't help Sun escape," Yang answered truthfully.

The crowd rippled. Someone called, "Liar!" A few others agreed.

Cinder raised a hand and the shouting stopped. "If you are found guilty, you are to be executed on the spot. Do you understand?"

Yang's heart rate picked up. "Y-Yeah…"

"And, if you lie or try to escape your fate, you will be assumed guilty. Do you understand?"

"Uh-huh."

"Good. We shall now present evidence from both sides. Our first witness is Sir Peter Port. Sir Port, please recount the events on the night of the Origin Demonstration."

"Gladly!" he boomed.

As he went on telling his story, Yang looked around the crowd. To her right sat Ren, Nora, and Jaune. Nora waved at her and she smiled. Looking to her left, she found Ruby watching her. Using one of her cuffed hands, she managed a small wave. Her sister smiled and waved back.

"Ms. Xiao Long?" Cinder asked.

"Huh?"

"What do you think about this?"

Yang's cheeks reddened. "Um… Repeat the question?"

"As part of Sir Port's story supports, did you help the assassin escape on the night of the Origin Demonstration?"

"No, I didn't. We fought and that was it," she maintained.

"I see. Next, we have Guard Captain Weiss Schnee to testify."

Weiss stepped forward from Yang's right. "Yes, Ma'am."

"You have two objects you'd wish to bring to the attention of the court, correct?"

"That's correct, Your Highness. I found these in defendant's room two days before she was arrested." Weiss held up the mask and the dagger. The crowd gasped.

"Where were these items located?" Queen Cinder inquired.

"Wait," Yang demanded. "I've never seen those befo—"

"In a chest on the defendant's wall" Weiss answered, cutting her off. "I'd like to point out that this dagger matches the description for one of the two weapons the king's assassin used and the mask follows the White Fang's designs closely."

"Kill her!" someone screamed. A guard shushed them and others, but the crowd refused to quiet completely.

"How did you come to possess these items, Ms. Xiao Long?" Cinder inquired.

"I swear I've never seen those before in my life." Yang turned to Weiss. "Are you sure you found those in my room? In the chest against the wall?"

"Of course I am!" Weiss scoffed.

"That's weird because I only put my old sketchbooks in there. I don't use it for anything else."

"All the better reason to hide it there," Cinder mused. "Your sister wouldn't suspect it."

"Except, I didn't hide it there."

Weiss glared at Yang. "Then how did it get there?"

"It must have been a set-up!"

"Liar! Scatter her!" the crowd called.

Cinder silenced them. "I'd like the final witness to come forward. Army Sergeant Pyrrha Nikos, please tell us your story."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Pyrrha stepped forward from Yang's left and told about how Yang tried to protect her sister on the night of the Origin Demonstration and how she went to visit the same friend three times; each before, immediately after, and again some time after the Demonstration.

"Who is this friend of yours, Ms. Xiao Long?"

"U—Um…" Yang didn't exactly know how to bring it all up without mentioning aura. Speaking about something similar to magic would really make her seem guilty. "Well, I met her in Forever Fall during a quest before the Demonstration. She saved me from an Ursa. I don't really know why she lives there, but she said she prefers it to the city."

"So, the first time you met her was during a quest?"

"Yeah! After that, I… went there to…"

"Ms. Xiao Long?"

"What about the last time you went there?" Pyrrha offered.

Yang mentally thanked her friend for saving her there. "Oh, that's easy. I went to split some of the quest reward."

"All common practice for an adventurer…" Cinder had Pyrrha step back. "Now, I'd like you to tell your story from the beginning. In particular, I'd like your detailed account of the second time you went to this friend in Forever Fall. The one just after the Origin Demonstration."

Yang felt her breath catch in her throat. How was she going to explain it in a way that didn't make her seem like a witch or White Fang member? She decided to start with what she could. "Well, I…" As Yang told her story, her eyes drifted around the crowd until she found Ruby, who gave her an encouraging smile and a thumbs up. As Yang continued, she searched the crowd a second time to find a figure in a black mantle standing fairly close to Ruby. It was the same figure in a black mantle she had seen earlier. She was sure of it.

As soon as she made eye contact with Adam, he started to move closer to her sister.

"Ms. Xiao Long?" Cinder was growing impatient.

She must have trailed off in her story. "S—Sorry… Anyways, I…"

_"You don't think he's part of the actual White Fang, do you?"_

Adam was picking up his pace.

_"The White Fang doesn't just go after individuals anymore…"_

"I…"

Pyrrha gave her a concerned look and Weiss rolled her eyes. Suddenly, Adam lunged and grabbed Ruby from behind. Yang could faintly hear her yell, "Hey, let me go!"

"Ruby!"

"Y—Yang!" The crowd turned.

"Guards," Cinder called, but nothing happened. All the guards shattered to pieces, revealing themselves to be mere illusions. Someone screamed—a limp and bloody hand hung out of the bushes. The crowd started to run.

Ruby tried to reach for Crescent Rose, but Adam held her arms firmly. As he applied pressure, she screamed. He began to drag Ruby out of the crowd.

Yang strained against her bonds. "Ruby!" she screamed

"Yang!" Suddenly, Ruby stopped struggling… An arm wasn't supposed to bend that way…

Realizing what had happened, Yang was consumed with a blinding rage. Roaring, she felt her aura flare around her and both patrols backed away in fear and surprise. Her eyes shone an enraged vermillion. Her golden blaze heated her restraints, making them easy to pry off. Once freed, she jumped into the hysterical crowd. People were trampled as others tried to get away from the assassin and the witch.

Yang tore off Adam's mantle to reveal a mask, and a deeply set frown, which twisted into an amused grin.

"Yang…?" Ruby's voice was small.

Somewhere in the back of Yang's head, she registered what she'd just done… and what the consequences might be. "My friend lives near the center of Forever Fall… She'll explain everything," she explained hurriedly. Without waiting for a response, she turned back to Adam and felt her flames intensify at just the sight of him.

He broke Ruby's arm. He didn't deserve to walk out of this fight.

Yang threw a jab-cross combo and blocked a downward slash. She grabbed the blade, her burning hand the epicenter of a growing red glow. Adam activated his own aura and wrenched the blade back. They exchanged a few more blows, but he was giving Yang ground bit by bit. Before things got serious, he fled.

Gasping now from the sustained use of her semblance, Yang eyed the crowd. Her gaze alone scared off some of those who stayed to watch. Then, her aura burnt itself out and guards and soldiers tackled her.

"Yang! Wait!" Ruby grimaced as she got up and ran over to Yang, holding her arm at a weird angle.

Cinder blocked her path. "It seems another trial is necessary… a witch trial." She turned to Yang. "It's clear who you are now."

Yang felt the stone road grind into her face, but she was numb to the pain. No one ever survived a witch trial. It was as good as being sentenced to death.

"But, she was just trying to save me!" Ruby defended.

"Oh, Little Rose…" Cinder cooed. "That doesn't change who your sister is."

Ruby and her friends watched, stunned and helpless as Yang was dragged away.

"I'm not a witch…" Yang managed feebly. Though who would listen to her now? After failing to break loose from the guards, she was thrown into a horse-drawn cage and driven towards the castle. She couldn't keep her eyes open from the exhaustion… Her vision blurred and she fell to the bottom of the cage. "Ruby… I'm sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT: The Girl in the Forest II


	15. Chapter 15

Ruby sat unhappily on a bed in the castle infirmary. It was sickening to think Yang was somewhere else in the building being mistreated while she was being patched up. Weiss sat nearby as ordered by Queen Cinder just in case another "incident" were to happen. Actually, Cinder had ordered the whole scene. After the trial, she gifted Ruby medical care the she couldn't afford even with rent money, and official protection to prevent further attempts on her life from ending up like the last.

Ruby had expected Weiss to say something about how she was right, but it never happened. Even now, there was yet to be a word said between them. That was almost worse than the alternative. "Aren't you going to say anything?" she asked a little bitterly.

"I think everything's clear enough."

"No, it's not clear!" Ruby exploded. "I don't understand anything! Why didn't she… why didn't she tell me?"

Weiss looked at her funnily. "Your sister is a witch in line with the White Fang. What else is there to understand? Whether she told you or not doesn't matter. The fact remains that she is a criminal."

Ruby stared at her splint and sling. Even after all that, she couldn't believe her sister had anything to do with the White Fang… As for the witch part… it was hard to come up with another explanation based on what had just happened, but it didn't feel right. "She protected me from the White Fang… and now she's…"

Weiss studied her for a while then sighed. "Look, I understand that you place a lot of trust in your sister, but that is no excuse to deny the truth. As an heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, I am aware my father's branch operates in a… moral gray area. I may not be proud of it, but I still have to accept it."

"I won't accept something that isn't true."

"Fine," Weiss scowled.

They sat in silence for a little while longer as Ruby mulled over everything in her head. It was then she realized her sister had tried to tell her everything.

_"You know how I said I went to see a friend and get better? Well, I did, but… But there's some stuff I didn't mention before about the trip."_

What if she had heard Yang out? Yang had an easy time explaining everything except for that second trip to see her friend. Ruby concluded that that must have been the cause of… well, the events earlier in the day.

If she thought about everything in this light, it all made sense. Yang wasn't in the White Fang, she was being targeted by them… but that still didn't explain the mask and the dagger.

_"It must have been a set-up!"_

And, if it was? Who would want to set her up and why? Ruby still didn't have all the answers… She would just have to go to Forever Fall herself. Standing up rather abruptly, she walked towards the door and Weiss got up to follow. "Where are you going?"

"I'm your bodyguard, you dunce!"

Ruby frowned. She didn't want Weiss coming with her… for obvious reasons. "I don't need one."

"Say that to your broken arm!"

"I don't need one," she repeated.

"You don't get it, do you?" Weiss seethed.

Ruby rolled her eyes and walked up to her. "No, you're the one who doesn't get it! You're the only one!" Then, she stormed out and slammed the door in her face. Ruby had gone maybe five steps when it opened again.

"Ugh, you never make things easy."

She picked up her pace. "Go away!"

Weiss matched her speed. "I'm not going away. The queen has ordered me to protect you, so I will!"

Ruby wheeled on her. "Oh, really? Because all this time I've protected you."

Weiss stopped. "Well, maybe I'm returning the favor."

Ruby narrowed her eyes. Now she wanted to be personable? "You've done enough!" Yang was scheduled for a witch trial because of her!

"Ruby Rose, get back here this instant!"

Ruby ran towards the stables instead, Weiss pursuing. Opening the gate to Bumblebee's pen, Ruby led the horse out and kept running. There was a stone wall near the stables to separate the road from buildings. She climbed it and jumped onto the horse. "Go!" And so, she galloped out of the kingdom, gritting her teeth through the pain and discomfort of riding with a broken arm and with just a blanket separating her from the horse's back.

Unfortunately, Weiss wasn't to be lost so easily. She came riding the stable master's horse. Seeing no end, Ruby thought quickly and devised a plan. She slowed down considerably and from one of the compartments on her belt, she took a vial of pig's blood and removed the cork from it with her teeth. Then, she poured the liquid into a different compartment and threw the glass away. She could feel the blood soaking through her clothing, but it was the best option at this point.

As Weiss caught up to her, Ruby took out the damp spell sheet—she always kept a few on her just in case— and threw it at the stable master's horse.

"Howl!"

The paper blew Weiss clean off her horse. She screamed in surprise before she hit the ground. Ruby didn't wait around for her to recover. She and Bumblebee fled the scene, rocketing past a few stunned guards. At this rate, they didn't have a hope of catching her.

When Ruby reached Forever Fall, she hurried towards where she figured the center of the forest might be. When she had gone far enough, she slowed and began to search. There was something in the distance that caught her attention. She didn't know if it was more mist or something else, but a thin trail of smoke seemed to be rising higher than the rest of the pale cloud blanketing the red forest. Ruby rode towards it.

/-/-/-/

When Sun heard the outcome of Yang's trial, his heart sank. He didn't want to have to deliver Ember Celica under the worst-case scenario… but he didn't have a choice in the matter. The least he could do was explain aura to Ruby… maybe he and Neptune could even do something about the impending witch trial. The date hadn't been set yet. All this in mind, he made his way towards Rose's Runes. He'd seen the shop before, but there wasn't any point to him going in before now.

Weiss was waiting outside on the front steps looking beyond upset. There was blood spattered on her white uniform.

The sight alone made Sun pull his cloak's hood further down, turn right back around, and leave. He'd have to come back later.

/-/-/-/

Blake put down her finished book and added another log to the fire. The novel's ending was one of the reasons why it was never popular. Whereas the overall tone of the novel had been happy, the ending resulted in the protagonist's untimely death when he sacrificed himself for his friends and family. It was hardly an expected ending and turned the book into something with fearsome cynicism, but Blake decided it was actually kind of beautiful… perhaps it spoke of a tragedy she wished was her own instead of the life she was living now. Would it have been better to die for the betterment of her race than to be hiding here, not truly even living? She wondered melancholically if in her lifetime she'd done anything but survive.

Well, perhaps recently she had. Her mind went to Yang; she'd truly enjoyed herself with her—actually felt the happiness her novels spoke of… Blake thought about Yang returning "soon." Would it be too much to ask for "soon" to be now? As if to fulfill her wish, she heard the sound of someone approaching on horseback outside.

She got up and went to the door, waiting for the knock before opening it. It was surprising not to see Yang on the other side, but a younger girl in a red cloak. Blake was puzzled and studied her visitor, her hand subconsciously going for Gambol Shroud. Something seemed familiar about her but she couldn't quite place it.

"Hello? I, um… I think you might know my sister?"

Then, it clicked. Yang had shown her a picture of this girl in her sketchbook. Blake's hand dropped back to her side. "Ruby."

Silver eyes looked out in wonder from under the hood. "You know my name?"

"I also know your sister."

"So, you do know Yang! Great, because I was kind of running out of places to look and—hey… You're in my sister's sketchbook!" Blake hoped she hadn't seen the most recent sketches. Her talent under the influence wasn't something she wanted to have showcased. "Nice to finally meet you..."

"Blake."

"Blake," Ruby finished, mulling over the name. "Well, I'm Ruby!" She laughed awkwardly. "But, I guess you already knew that. Mind if I come inside?"

Realizing they were still standing at the door, Blake led Ruby into her home.

Ruby limped towards a chair. "Ow, ow, ow…" she whispered quietly. Pinning back her cloak, she revealed a sight that had Blake staring in shock. A splint and sling held her right arm while a deep crimson stained it all from an area starting at her belt. How could she be so jovial yet sport such a grievous injury? Ruby caught her staring. "What's up? Oh…" She sat down at Blake's table, face scrunching up in pain, and explained, "It's pig's blood. I single-handedly took out a guard captain on my way here and things got a little messy." Riding all the way to Forever Fall with a broken arm… the upbeat attitude… the puns—even if they were unintentional… This was definitely Yang's sister.

"Why are you here, Ruby?" Blake asked.

Ruby's face fell instantly. "I came here for answers. You see, Yang's been arrested."

Blake's eyes widened in shock. "W—What?"

"And she kind of took out a White Fang member with a bunch of fire and now she's scheduled for a witch trial…"

"But… the White Fang was wiped out!" Blake asserted almost desperately.

"That's what I thought, too, but…" Ruby pointed to her broken arm. "Anyways, that's why I came to see you. To get answers. I don't understand it at all… Yang can't be a witch… right?"

Blake was quiet for a long time. The White Fang had been resurrected and Yang had used her aura to protect Ruby from them, being deemed a witch because of it… A storm of emotions welled inside her.

The White Fang was back. The organization she fled from. She thought it was all over… how naive could she have possibly been? And Yang… She'd used her aura—aura Blake had given her—against them for Ruby and now… Blake had seen witch trials before. Aura users Burned, Frozen, Bolted, Scattered… She drew in a shaky breath in the wake of it all. No way. Not Yang. She couldn't let Yang meet the same fate.

Exhaling in much the same manner as she inhaled, she explained aura to Ruby.

"So, it's not magic, but something within us all?"

"That's right."

"You gave it to Yang because she was about to die... Well, all we have to do is explain that to the queen, right?"

Blake looked at her apologetically. "Unfortunately, it's not that easy."

"Why not?"

"Because the original definition of magic… is aura itself."

"Huh? But, you just said it wasn't magic!"

"That's by today's standards. After the Great War, aura was actually thought to be evil. The definition started to change as time went on. Any time aura is explained, people go back to the original definition of magic, meaning most attempt are futile."

"Well… Yang and I believed you. Maybe other people will, too."

"I hope you're right…" Blake said.

"So, how does it all work?"

Blake looked at Ruby's splint. "Maybe it's best if I show you."

"You mean… you're going to give me aura?"

"Do you want it?"

Ruby squealed in delight. "That sounds so cool! To be able to cast Dust without pig's blood would be awesome!"

Blake questioned Ruby's reasoning for wanting aura, but if there were ever a time for her to get it, it would be now on account of her injury. Calling out her aura, Blake placed one hand over Ruby's heart and another behind her head. "Release." At that moment, hundreds of red rose petals exploded from Ruby. It was extremely similar to the trees of Forever Fall; an indirect wind aura. The petals danced about the table as if a gentle breeze was stirring them.

"Wow," Ruby breathed. "It's so pretty…"

As the energy stabilized, Blake took her hands away, tired out from the experience.

After a minute, Ruby took off her splint and flexed her arm. "It's like nothing even happened! I could do anything with this… I'm invincible!" She laughed borderline maniacally.

Blake felt like she should explain further before Ruby got hurt beyond repair. "The initial wave of energy is always the strongest. After this, everything heals slower."

"Oh," Ruby said, grounded by the news of her limitations. "But, at least now I don't need to worry about accidentally burning myself when I'm crafting runes. Thanks, Blake. Just so you know, I don't think aura's a bad thing."

Blake smiled at that. It was easy to see why Yang was so fond of Ruby. Her innocence and openness made her easy to like. "Good because now that I've unlocked it, there's no going back."

"I don't think I'll ever want to..." Ruby furrowed her brow. "I just wish more people knew about it. I wish Yang didn't have to go through this… but I think we can still save her. All my life, Yang's been protecting me. This time, I'll be the one protecting her." She clenched her fists. "Blake, I know you don't like the city, but will you come with me back to Vale? At least until Yang comes home?"

Blake didn't have much to contemplate. She was going to help Yang no matter what. It was touching how determined Ruby was, though. "Of course."

"Great!"

After this, Blake taught her how to deactivate her aura and packed for Vale. "You should wear the splint back into town."

"Why?" Ruby asked. She thought about it for a second. "Ohhh, right. I get it now. Then no one will know I've healed... I knew that. Good thinking, Blake!"

"Thanks," Blake said, amused.

As they walked towards Bumblebee, Ruby became lost in thought. "You said any living thing could have aura, right?"

"Yes, I did. Why?"

"Wouldn't it be cool if Bumblebee had it?"

Blake raised an eyebrow, giving Ruby a skeptical look. "If you want a flaming horse terrorizing Vale."

/-/-/-/

Adam was curious about the "witch" in the dungeon. How did a human get their hands on aura? She'd had some practice with it, too. Of course, it wasn't even close to Adam's level of skill, but it was clear she knew at least a little bit of what she was doing.

Humans being humans, the guards were doing some strange ritual with her right now. Solitary confinement and starving or something. Completely stupid and frustrating since Adam wanted his answers now. Instead, he went for the next best thing and scoped out Yang's items. It was clear that Ruby didn't know about aura so pursuing that lead was useless.

Under her name in the room near the containment corner, he found Yang's bag. Inside, there was a comb, a pouch of money, a journal of some kind, and a change of clothes among other things. Frowning, he looked at the journal and was surprised to find it a sketchbook instead.

He was about to give up the search through the pages, but less than twenty pages from the end, he froze. There were two pages of drawings that caught his attention. One of a misted forest full of trees and another with sketches of a girl with a bow coupled with a sharp gaze.

It was her. It had to be. There was no one else it could be, but she was supposed to be dead. Blake Belladonna was supposed to have died six months ago with the original White Fang… yet here she was in an adventurer's sketchbook.

The pages after that were full of strange scribbles he didn't understand, but the last one confirmed everything. There was a drawing of Yang herself in what was definitely Blake's hand.

_"Well, I met her in Forever Fall during a quest before the Demonstration."_

He had to find her. To see her again. Without bothering to tell anyone, he left on the fastest royal steed to Forever Fall.

It felt like ages, but he finally made it to a small home near the center of the red forest. He didn't bother to knock, either, and burst into the one-room house. "Blake!" It was empty… but it was definitely where she lived. Books, smoked fish—everything about it. He would have waited for her to come home, but he could tell she wouldn't. It looked like she had left in a hurry.

Searching the home, he finally found what he was looking for: direction. An empty bottle glinted in the moonlight coming in through the window. He read the hand-written label.

_Nora's Sweet Ale—Finest in Vale!_

_To Yang:_

_Thanks for the help!_

_-Nora_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, much love to you all! Please comment and leave kudos if you are enjoying the story.
> 
> NEXT: Time, the Great Destroyer


End file.
